


Dynamite Fishing

by keiji05



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, D/s, M/M, Power Bottom Yamaguchi, Secret pairings not tagged to avoid spoilers, camwhore au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiji05/pseuds/keiji05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Yamaguchi, I saw you on this gay porn video, when did you get a nipple piercing?"</p><p>Tsukishima Kei knew he’s masturbating himself to eternal damnation and endless guilt, and accepted his fate.</p><p>[currently on hold until author gets their shit together]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing with my life...

The quiet sound of grunts coming from the headphone speakers made his blood run cold.

 

On the screen was a boy he knew too well, but seeing this, makes him doubt he knew Yamaguchi at all.

 

Said boy has his hair pinned up so his hair won’t block his face yet the unruly cowlick standing atop his head was all too familiar, enough to be painful. He was naked, touching himself and looking at the camera without a hint of embarrassment. His face was flushed from the pleasure, and Kei couldn’t help paying attention on how his freckles were less visible. Was it the light setting? If he knew less, he would’ve assumed that the dots lining his neck and torso were just moles.

 

Did Yamaguchi put on some makeup?

 

But Kei knew. He could identify that face a mile away as long as he got glasses on. He’d stare at his best friend’s profile for a shamefully long time, memorizing his features, wishing he could draw him. Yamaguchi is beautiful, he couldn’t understand why people never seem to notice him when Kei himself is almost always sucked into those warm eyes and kind smile.

 

(Secretly he’s overjoyed that he could monopolize Yamaguchi’s attention.)

 

Yamaguchi moaned lowly while pinching his nipples, playing with the rings pierced on them. How come he never noticed those? He’s sure that they would be visible against his clothes, and they often get sweaty during practice, with shirts sticking uncomfortably against their skin-

 

“Ahh...”

 

Kei palmed the growing hardness in his pants. He forgot how and why he found himself surfing a gay porn website, focusing on the sensual way his best friend run his hands on his skin. He swallowed heavily when Yamaguchi turned around to show his round ass to the camera, his hips shaking slightly as he spreads himself open.

 

Tsukishima Kei knew he’s masturbating himself to eternal damnation and endless guilt, and accepted his fate.

 

* * *

 

“Tsukki.”

 

Yamaguchi waved at his face, and Kei grunted under his breath.

 

“What?”

“You’ve been spacing out for almost an hour. I know you’re smart but I kinda need your help here.” The brunet pouted and sipped on his iced coffee.

 

They were supposed to be studying, keyword: supposed. The atmosphere of the coffee shop was perfect, they were alone at their booth, with a half-eaten slice of shortcake and a basket of fries Yamaguchi somehow smuggled in without anyone noticing on the table, beside their haphazard handouts and open notebooks. Kei had ordered tea, and Yamaguchi was trying out different variations of iced coffee. It's a wonder how he hasn't rushed to the bathroom yet.

 

"Sorry, I'm still tired from yesterday." He looked down at his notes, trying to decipher what they meant, but the only thing on his mind right now is "Hey Yamaguchi, I saw you on this gay porn video, when did you get a nipple piercing?"

 

He heard Yamaguchi hum under his breath and he looked up to see him staring back, his plump, wet lips wrapped around the big straw. "Are you alright, Tsukki? You didn't stay up late watching pre-historic documentaries again, did you?" he asked, teasing.

 

Those eyes again, he wondered how he never noticed these little things before. The way his eyes narrow down and his look sharpen as if you're beneath him. Kei bit his lip and forced those thoughts away. He picked up his cup and quietly sipped its contents, closing his eyes.

 

"Don't worry. I was out like a light after dinner. Sawamura-san's pretty strict with the regimen, I can't afford to lose sleep."

 

"Yeah that's right. But it's almost our midterm, I wonder if I can ask captain to let us go home earlier."

 

Kei smiled. "Maybe if you stop playing Pokemon you can get some studying done." The dramatic groan that followed made him snicker.

 

"Mean, Tsukki. I actually try to study, okay? I'm not as smart as you so I have to work harder."

 

He snorted. "You sound like Hinata.  Don't worry too much, we'll go over the ones you're having trouble with later."

 

Yamaguchi laughed, tucking a loose strip of hair behind his ear. "Thanks, Tsukki."

 

Kei couldn't stop staring.

 

Belatedly, he saw Yamaguchi's eyes widened, but his face was now on full view. He blinked, and he saw his pale hand pushing Yamaguchi's hair back, but he couldn't come to regret it when he saw those freckled cheeks sport a pretty shade of red.

 

* * *

 

They were walking down the aisles of the sporting good store at the heart of the city, quietly talking about the upcoming Spring High tournament.  The spectacular loss from Aoba Jousai and the gruesome Tokyo training camp pushed their free time at the back burner, somehow shopping for knee pads and socks sounds like a great idea when they’re both been worked to death by volleyball and academics.

 

Yamaguchi asked how Akiteru was doing after Kei mentioned about his recent visit. He said he was fine, and after a ridiculous amount of mental and emotional preparation, finally settled things down with him.

 

“He’s still not allowed to go to our games, though.”

 

The brunet laughed while turning a pack of knee pads around and reading the label. “I guess that’s fair trade.”

 

“It is.”

 

They went to the cashier to pay when Yamaguchi perked up.

 

“Oh yeah, Tsukki, I think Suga-san said something about moving the morning practice on an earlier time.”

 

“What?”

 

“He said they need to study for the college entrance exams. Must be tough when you have to balance those things with the club aiming for the Nationals.”

 

Kei hummed, pulling out his wallet when it was his turn to pay. “I guess. Nii-chan wasn’t exactly that busy when he was applying for college. He probably prepared everything much earlier.”

 

Yamaguchi snickered. “Trying to escape, huh?”

 

They shared a laugh as they walk out of the store, wandering around the mall and enjoying the air-conditioning. Yamaguchi suggested they check out the newly opened fast food near the bookstore, and Kei remarked how he just wanted to eat French fries.

 

There was no reply, and he turned around to see his best friend staring at the entrance of the pharmacy.

 

“Yamaguchi?”

 

The brunet looked at him sheepishly. “Sorry Tsukki, can I go look for something inside? I’ll be quick, promise!”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I just want to see if they got some stock of…”

 

He trailed off walking inside, and Kei followed dumbstruck. Yamaguchi was already striding down the pharmacy as if he’s been going back there for some time, a destination in his mind. He stopped at his tracks when he saw him standing in front of a rack he knew shouldn’t interest both of them, and that persisting thought he had when he first saw Yamaguchi naked showing off his body in front of a camera came crashing back at him.

 

‘How much do I really know about Yamaguchi?’

 

Said boy was holding a small bottle of makeup in his long fingers, a look of concentration in his face. Kei was unnerved to say the least.

 

He didn’t want to bring up the idea, that his kind and overly nervous best friend was whoring himself online, but was there an underlying motive behind all of this? Was there something Yamaguchi not telling him?

 

“What’s this?”

 

Yamaguchi seem to snap out of his reverie, nearly dropping the cosmetic out of his hand.

 

“Uh, eh…”

 

Kei stared at the neat rows of small bottles. Concealers, it says on the label. It doesn’t take too much to put two and two together.

 

“Don’t tell me… You’re still insecure about your freckles.”

 

Yamaguchi looked away, carefully putting the bottle back at the rack. He didn’t say anything, his hands clenched at the hem of his shirt. Instantly he remembered the small boy who hid his grimace under a shaky smile whenever people point out his freckles. He remembered the time he found his friend at the bathroom, scrubbing away at his face as if it would make the marks disappear, and the sobs that followed afterwards.

 

Kei hated remembering those.

 

He sighed and pulled the brunet’s hand away from his shirt, lacing their fingers together.

 

“You’re fine.”

 

Yamaguchi kept his head low, but he didn’t miss the small smile on his lips.

 

“Come on, let’s get some fries.”

 

“Okay, Tsukki.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cake ft. feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd, sorry ;_;  
> thank you for the comments and kudos last chapter!  
> looks like this story will go longer than i intend it to be hahaha
> 
> Recommended song to listen to: Candy Store - Faber Drive  
> the one that doesn't have Ish lol

Kei thanked his past self for making the decision to study how the internet works.

 

He found Yamaguchi's blog, of all things, while shamefully browsing his profile at that gay porn site. He didn't have his real name listed, of course, instead using a different reading of his name.

 

_Kiyoshi._

 

His blog posts were mostly pictures of him wearing different skimpy outfits and lingerie, but there were never selfies or any up close shots of his face, except for one but the top half was cut off so it shows only his parted lips. He hummed, thinking about how different Yamaguchi looked at the video with some makeup and his hair moved away from his face.

 

Some of them made announcements of a new video, but what caught his attention was the fact that Yamaguchi hosts live shows, and many people pay to watch him.

 

He felt a bit sick, thinking about creepy men/women jacking off to his best friend, but Yamaguchi seemed happy in his replies to the comments asking for schedules, saying he's glad people like his performances.

 

(He remembered that he did masturbate to his best friend as well, so what does that make him?)

 

The next live show would be at Friday night, around 11 PM. Kei tapped his desk, wondering if he could still use that fake bank account he set up once for shits and giggles, or if he can secure an untraceable card within 5 days.

 

He looked back at the most recent blog post, just last week. A picture of Yamaguchi wearing a sky blue babydoll with matching thigh highs. The caption said that the outfit was a gift from a "senpai".

 

A notification appeared at the top of the page.

 

New video up!

 

Kei blinked at the screen.

 

Where does Yamaguchi find the time to film these videos? They get swamped by practice and school everyday. Sunday isn't even used for rest anymore. He glanced at his locked bedroom door, and pulled up his headphones resting from his neck.

 

The video wasn't anything like the ones he normally posts (based on the collection under his pseudonym). He's always alone in his videos, though sometimes he looks as if someone is directing him.

 

This time, someone was with him.

 

Black, neatly arranged hair, warm, brown eyes, and muted smile. He looked far too comfortable sitting with Yamaguchi, whose hair was pinned up again, his freckles covered with makeup, his lithe body wrapped with a loose white robe. The raven haired guy asked him if he was ready, and the brunet nodded, gently removing the robe with nimble fingers.

 

Kei bit his lip as the unknown man pushed him down to lie on the bed and kissed his best friend's chest. He watched as Yamaguchi's eyes fluttered shut, his fingers curling to grip at the sheets. Yamaguchi gasped softly as the man tugged the nipple rings, and Kei nearly missed it, but the word that tumbled out of his lips made the blond dizzy.

 

_"Senpai..."_

 

The man pulled back after marking his torso, admiring the red-faced mess he made out of Yamaguchi, and turned to retrieve something off-screen.

 

Bright red ropes.

 

Kei licked his lips. Yamaguchi seemed to regard the ropes with excitement and a hint of challenge, and oh god those eyes. He looked at the man as if taunting him, c'mere is that all you've got? The raven laughed, hands stretching the ropes with ease.

 

 _"Please..."_ the speaker caught up the breathless whisper that doesn't seem to match the smirk in Yamaguchi's face.

 

He'll never unhear the way his best friend moan and beg as the ropes tighten around his limbs, a wild kind of ecstasy in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

The captain's clap rang throughout the gym.

 

"Practice is over! Make sure to stretch properly!"

 

There was a chorus of "Yes!" before everyone ran to form a circle and stretch their sore bodies.

 

Kei sighed in relief as he pushed his arms up and feel the muscles move to accommodate his stance. Today's practice wasn't gruesome; he still wanted to run around and burn the remaining heat from watching last night's video. Yamaguchi stretched his arms to the side while twisting his upper body, a look of satisfaction in his face.

 

Kei remembered the card he received that morning from the mail, and looked down at his shoes.

 

"Hey, Yamaguchi."

 

The brunet turned to smile at him. "Tsukki?"

 

"Do you have practice with Shimada-san today?"

 

"Nah, he's out of town today. Business stuff, I think. What is it?"

 

He finished his stretches and looked at his friend, his eyes falling at the slender neck of Yamaguchi.

 

_Senpai..._

 

"Tsukki?"

 

"I saw a new cake shop open earlier."

 

Yamaguchi beamed at him. "Let's go!"

 

The blond hummed and nodded, letting the brunet walk ahead of him. His shirt was sticking to his body, and Kei focused his eyes on his chest, looking for any telltale hint of a ring.

 

He averted his gaze as soon as he heard Kageyama and Hinata bickering behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

The cake shop was bursting with customers, just like most business establishments on their opening days. It was a miracle they got a table for themselves.

 

They were seated on the far end corner of the shop, beside the floor to ceiling window facing a brick wall decorated with hanging plants and potted flowers. The shop itself gave a charming yet elegant ambiance, the low hum of the air conditioner in harmony with the soft music coming from the top shelf speakers.

 

Kei ordered a strawberry shortcake while Yamaguchi got a slice of the black forest cake, and a pot of tea for the two of them. He smiled behind his hand when Yamaguchi pulled out his smartphone and took a picture of their food, his own playful smile so endearing.

 

He picked up his fork and cleanly cut a small piece, lifting it to his mouth. The cream is perfect; not too sweet, the texture is smooth, and the cake itself soft but not crumbly. He watched as Yamaguchi did the same, sipping the tea as he eat. The brunet isn't a fan of sweets, and yet he still accompanies Kei on his cake shop excursions. So cute.

 

"How is it?" Kei asked, pouring himself a cup.

 

Yamaguchi looked down at his plate, contemplating.

 

"Eight over ten," he grinned. Kei returned the smile.

 

"Because it isn't as sweet as the ones before?"

 

"Yeah, but also because it pairs well with the drink. Though I've never tasted this kind of tea before. It's probably their own blend."

 

The blond raised an eyebrow, sipping the drink to see for himself. He's right; unlike most shops which serves a variety of popular tea, this one seemed to be made for the shop's delicacies. He was about to question Yamaguchi's sensitive tastebuds when he looked up.

 

And stopped breathing.

 

The freckled brunet was holding the cherry from his own cake on two fingers, his tongue darting out to lick the icing clinging to the fruit. Kei stared, mesmerized, as Yamaguchi softly bit at it, the striking red juice staining his lips.

 

_Senpai..._

 

He wanted to swipe his fingers on top of his strawberry cake, scooping the white cream covering the surface, and smear it on Yamaguchi's lips. He wanted to push his fingers inside the brunet's mouth, watch him blush, and order him to suck-

 

Kei looked away, keeping his breathing in check. He slowly broke off another piece of the cake and ate it thoughtlessly.

 

Being aware of these feelings, these urges, he could hardly believe how much he'd been craving to make his best friend, of all people, submit to him. It feels like working the whole day with no breaks, then hearing your stomach growl or smell food. The hunger attacks you, and his hunger to make Yamaguchi his was overwhelming.

 

"Tsukki, you're spacing out again."

 

He looked up to see Yamaguchi smiling softly at him, his cake nearly finished. Kei quickly sliced two-thirds of his piece, hurrying to finish them, before switching plates with the brunet. It's their tradition to always let the other eat the remaining one-third, mostly to judge the other's order.

 

_Ours._

 

Yamaguchi was right; the icing complemented the tea, and the texture of the cake is the same as the shortcake. On the other hand, Yamaguchi doesn't seem to give too much thought about eating Kei's order, and even managed to get a smidge of frosting on the corner of his lips.

 

Out of habit, Kei reached over to wipe it off with his thumb, and before he could pull his hand back, Yamaguchi grabbed his wrist.

 

And licked the icing off his finger.

 

His soft lips kissed the skin of his hand before looking at it, his eyes glazed over.

 

"Yamaguchi."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Yamaguchi looked at him for a second, and, as if something snapped in him, he sputtered, dropping Kei's hand and apologizing profusely. The intense blush covering his face is the most interesting view he's seen today.

 

"S-Sorry Tsukki!! I got...uhm...distracted, eheh, I..."

 

"Tadashi."

 

A low whine escaped the freckled boy, his face growing redder, and Kei smirked.

 

"Stop it Tsukki."

 

"Stop what?"

 

"Teasing me, you meanie."

 

"Really now."

 

Yamaguchi pouted, his eyebrows scrunched.

 

"Don't pout, Tadashi."

 

"S-Stop!!"

 

So cute.

 

* * *

 

 

There's really no mistaking it now.

 

The picture he took earlier at the cake shop was featured at Yamaguchi's latest blog post.

 

_'Went out for cake earlier! (っ˘ڡ˘ς)’_

 

There were comments already posted under the picture, expressing excitement and how cute Yamaguchi is. One particular comment caught his eye.

 

  1. _'omfg is it a date?'_



 

Re: 146.   _'haha I wish it was!（＾＿＾）v’_

 

Following Yamaguchi's reply was a string of date proposals and how they're willing to take him wherever he wants to eat.

 

_'Do you want it to be a date, Tadashi? I'd take you out on a date anytime you want. Be mine, Tadashi. I'll buy you all the fries in the world.'_

 

* * *

 

 

"Practice was pretty hard today."

 

Kei typed the password on his phone, nodding in agreement. Yamaguchi was changing shirts facing a corner, breathing heavily.

 

"Don't stay out too long with Shimada-san, we have a test tomorrow."

 

"What?!"

 

He grabbed a towel, removing his glasses and wiping down his face. "English. Didn't you hear?"

 

"Noooo..." Yamaguchi groaned, pulling his shirt down. "And Shimada-san's still out, so I don't have practice with him today. But I have to run errands for Mom and I still haven't finished the reading assigned last time."

 

Kei snorted. "Good luck with that."

 

"Mean, Tsukki!"

 

Yamaguchi hurried out of the club room, bidding everyone goodbye. He waved his phone at the blond and nodded, going home ahead of everyone.

 

True to his words, the brunet texted him on his way to the shopping district, asking things about the English test. Kei walked home quickly, wanting to text back at the comfort of his room. He looked over at the notes he made for the subject, sending some pointers he think would be included tomorrow.

 

He heard his mom call him down for dinner while he was absorbed in studying. Before he went down to eat, he pulled his laptop and opened the browser, quickly typing a URL he has come to memorize. The website asked for his age (he scoffed, typing in his brother's instead) and the page refreshed to show a video feed flashing the message "Offline", beside the chat box that was being filled with excited messages and other nonsense.

  
Tonight was Yamaguchi's live show, and he refused to miss it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg thank you guys for the kudos and comments aaaaaaa ❤❤❤  
> i still haven't figured out a good update schedule but i'll post new chapter twice a week ;D

The black box flashing the “Offline” message reloaded, and after a moment, showed a brightly lit room. Yamaguchi sat comfortably in a reclining chair, a slim black headset resting atop his head. He’s wearing a black button up long enough to reach mid-thigh with matching black stockings with a lacy top, pulled up by a garter belt of the same color. His smile was gentle; the same smile he uses with Hinata and others, but his eyes twinkle in a mischievous way.

 

“Good evening.”

 

The chat box immediately got flooded by responses of greetings and horny requests. He grinned at the camera, and pushed the microphone attached to the headset closer to his lips.

 

“Shall we start?”

 

“Yes please,” Kei whispered to no one.

 

The incessant pinging of the chat box was enough to drive him insane. If only there’s a way to lower down the volume without affecting Yamaguchi’s show.

 

“Well, I just looked over the stats before I went live, and looks like we have more than 100 viewers tonight. Wow, where are you guys coming from?” He laughed, and Kei felt his heart skipped a beat. “Usually I get less than 50 guests because of the high price of my shows.” Yamaguchi moved his legs up, and the sight of his creamy thighs seem to drive the other guests crazy.

 

“Since this is the first time I got so many viewers, let’s play a game. I’ll run a random generator, and the number I get is the number of the guest who can request which I should remove first.” He said it so nonchalantly, as if talking about practice schedules, before snapping the elastic of the stockings. Kei looked for his guest number at the top right side of the chat box. Guest 23.

 

"Hmm! Guest number 61! Go ahead and take your pick."

 

The chat got filled with requests and begging for Guest 61 to fulfill their fantasies, and it took a few seconds for Guest 61's message to actually pop up.

 

[Guest 61] >> remove your panties and show me that great ass

 

Kei groaned. It's too early for that, and Yamaguchi thinks the same as well. The freckled boy just laughed and moved to his hands and knees, his rear facing the camera. "How do you guys even know I'm wearing one? But anyway, bringing out the big guns at the first try?" He didn't resist though, and raised the button up to show his underwear.

 

[Guest 22] >> fuck your ass is so gr8

[Guest 89] >> i'd love to slap that cute butt

[Guest 07] >> kiyoshiiii i wanna fuck you

 

The blond rolled his eyes, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. He can't believe he's doing this with a hundred other deprived idiots. Yamaguchi deserved better.

 

Said boy was fingering the garter of his lacy undergarment, slowly pulling it down his thighs while gently shaking his hips.

 

[Guest 61] >> damn kiyoshi

[Guest 77] >> so hot

[Guest 12] >> finger yourself for me pls

 

Yamaguchi carefully sat down, tugging the panties off.

 

"Okay, next one! Let's see... Guest 23! What do you want me to remove next?"

 

"Fuck!" Kei couldn't hear the non stop ringing of notifications from the chat box over the loud beat of his heart. Yamaguchi seemed to take everything in stride with a smile. His trembling hands hovered over the keyboard, before typing quickly, determined.

 

[Guest 23] >> remove your shirt

 

"Aw, you guys don't wanna see my legs?" He giggled, and the chat was spammed with messages of how they love his legs and other lewd bullshit of the same wavelength. Kei gulped, watching closely Yamaguchi's fingers toy with the buttons of the shirt.

 

"By the way, I'm gonna post this later on my blog, but I have an announcement. Senpai finally convinced me to do it," he opened the second button, and a frilly black bra came in view. "I don't know if anyone's gonna take up, but I'm doing a private show for one person next week."

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

If the live show isn't enough to make him hard, this news certainly did.

 

Messages of surprise and desperation filled the poor chat box. Kei feel his head spin. He needed to get that private show. The idea of being alone with his best friend doing filthy things for him, and him being anonymous made his body burn with excitement. Winning Nationals can't compare to this.

 

Yamaguchi finished removing his shirt and dropped it on the floor, looking up to the camera. "Hmm, I think that's enough for now."

 

[Guest 49] >> noooo remove ur bra too

[Guest 81] >> get naked already

 

The brunet laughed again, disregarding the messages. "You guys are naughty, aren't you?" He ran his hands down to his bare thighs, his cock bared for everyone to see.

 

"Usually I'd take requests, but it looks like we're gonna have to play a different game tonight."

 

[Guest 59] >> bring it on slut

[Guest 86] >> so hooot

[Guest 84] >> please suck my dick

 

Yamaguchi reached over to the side off screen, and retrieved a bottle of what looked like lubricant, and a dildo. He smirked at the camera, setting them down between his legs.

 

"How about this... go ahead and type out requests."

 

[Guest 29] >> but?

[Guest 29] >> what else

[Guest 31] >> show me your tits kiyoshi

 

The brunet grinned. "Make me."

 

Oh.

 

Kei could get behind this.

 

Yamaguchi leaned back on the reclining chair, his hands toying with his bra. "If you can't convince me to do what you want, then I'd just do what I usually do."

 

The glint in his eyes looked dangerous.

 

Messages came in faster than before, complaining how unfair Kiyoshi is, but Kei has to treat it like a game. This one he's sure he could get through, if only people would stop flooding the goddamn chat enough for Yamaguchi to see his message. Unfortunately, his one liners get drowned by begging and screaming. He sighed, furiously thinking of another way to make the brunet know that he's willing to pay the price of seeing his best friend fulfill his fantasies.

 

"Well, well, you guys aren't good with this. I'll start now, okay? If you still won't behave, I'll have to limit my next live show to 50 guests so I can give better service to them." He picked up the toy and opened the bottle of lube, pouring some over it. He looked at the screen to read the messages, before going back to his work.

 

[Guest 97] >> aren't u gonna prep

[Guest 97] >> finger yourself kiyoshi

[Guest 36] >> yessss open up for me baby

 

"Shut the fuck up," Kei whispered harshly at his screen, and in response to those Yamaguchi let out a thoughtful hum.

 

"Maybe I could do that... or maybe I won't."

 

[Guest 64] >> whaaat

[Guest 37] >> so crueeel

[Guest 37] >> give my money back

 

Yamaguchi tilted his head back, opening his legs and running finger across his hole. The chat box exploded with messages, but Kei stopped paying attention when the brunet used two fingers to spread himself open, pushing the dildo inside with ease and letting out a loud moan in the process.

 

"Ahh... mhmm..."

 

He started moving the toy slowly, in, out, in, out, his other hand lifting his legs up. Kei hurriedly pushed his briefs down, gripping his cock and pumping it in time with Yamaguchi's movements. His breaths were getting shallow and heavy, his ears attentive to every little sound the brunet makes.

 

[Guest 29] >> move faster bitch

[Guest 29] >> open up your pussy for me

 

"Haahhh... fuck!” Yamaguchi cried out as he moved his hand faster, pushing and pulling the slippery dildo harder, literally fucking himself with great fervor. The blond kept up with the rhythm, pumping his own dick, savoring the feeling of watching his best friend fall apart in front of the camera.

 

[Guest 12] >> it's a vibrator, right

[Guest 12] >> turn it on

[Guest 12] >> i know you love vibrators u slut

 

Yamaguchi let out a loud moan, feeling for something underneath the dildo, and a buzzing sound was picked up by his headphones before Yamaguchi loudly screamed, his hips twitching uncontrollably.

 

Kei felt himself salivate, this time unable to control the movement of his hand. To see Yamaguchi slowly lose himself, and to bask under the orders of people who seem to know his camwhore side so well, he groaned and pumped faster, harder, he could feel his cock ready to burst.

 

"Ah, ah, ahhh, I'm gonna... I'm c-coming..!"

 

[Guest 05] >> stop

[Guest 05] >> don't come yet

[Guest 05] >> you didn't earn it

 

"Hnnghh," Yamaguchi bit his lip, his glazed eyes reading the messages. He used his other hand to squeeze his dick, and looked up at the camera with pleading eyes.

 

"Please, please, help me be a good boy, I wanna come."

 

Kei let out a pathetic whimper, his vision going white as his orgasm hit him like a hurricane. Fuck, that voice, he'll never get to look at or hear Yamaguchi innocently again. He waited for his body to calm down, before looking up to see his best friend ticking up the setting of the vibrator into a higher one, screaming and thrashing around and begging for someone to please let him come. Kei wiped his hand on a dirty shirt he kept just in case he really do end up jacking off to Yamaguchi once more, and typed on the chat box.

 

[Guest 23] >> come for me

 

Yamaguchi seemed to catch his message and nodded, letting out a loud cry as he continue moving the dildo, his own cock twitching sexily before coming hard.

 

It took a few seconds before he looked up, drunk from the orgasm, and smiled.

 

"Wait, I'm changing the camera view."

 

The video feed turned to black, before flashing a bird's eye view of the room. Yamaguchi's entire body is shown, his mischievous smile back.

 

"So... round two?"

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in Tokyo, a certain black haired teenager sits on his desk, his pants down and his hand covered with semen.

 

Kuroo felt sweat running down his flushed face, as he watch Kiyoshi initiate another game for the viewers to play.

 

He need to talk to Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imnotnia: FUUUUUUUUCK  
> imnotnia: DUDE  
> keiji05: YOO  
> imnotnia: WHAT IF  
> keiji05: WHAT IFFF  
> imnotnia: REMEMBER THAT KUROOYAMA TALK WE HAD  
> imnotnia: AT IF KUROO SAW HIS CAMWHORE SIDE AS WELL  
> imnotnia: LIKE HE JUST STUMBLED UPON IT  
> imnotnia: BY ACCIDENT  
> imnotnia: OR LIKE SOMEONE RECOMMENDED IT FUCK  
> keiji05: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK  
> imnotnia: IT WILL DEFINITELY BE LEV THAT RECOMMENDS IT LOOOOOOOL  
> keiji05: FUCKFUCKKK  
> keiji05: JESUS FUCK WHY LEV  
> imnotnia: IDK MAN  
> keiji05: LEV IS SOFUCKING GAY  
> imnotnia: I JUST THOUGHT ABOUT IT HAHAHAHAHA  
> keiji05: SHIT FUCK  
> keiji05: WHAT IF HE FOUND OUT ABOUT IT THE SAME TIME TSUKKI DID  
> imnotnia: SHIIIIIIIIIT  
> keiji05: HAHAHAHAHA HED PROB SEND TSUKKI A MSG "ISN'T THIS UR FRIEND"  
> imnotnia: TSUKKI'LL BE LIKE "YO WHAT I WAS JUST WATCHING THE SAMW THING"  
> imnotnia: "WHY WERE YOU WATCHING THAT?"  
> imnotnia: AAAAAAAAA  
> imnotnia: SHIT


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> affection and obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the late update aaaaaaaaa i said i'm gonna post a new chapter on saturday but i'm having unstable electricity and internet due to bad weather ;A;
> 
> i'm not sure if the chapters are getting longer, but according to my outline, i should speed up my writing because there's too many parts not getting included per chapter (._.)
> 
> i hope you enjoy this as well, thank you for the comments and kudos on the previous ones (´∀｀)♡ your feedback makes me feel fluffy inside hahahahaha ♥♥♥♥♥♥

_“Ne, Tsukki.”_

 

_“Hmm?”_

 

_“Do you… do you think I’m ugly?”_

 

_“...No? Why?_

 

_“... ….”_

 

_“... ..?”_

 

_“Eheh, sorry, it’s nothing! I’m just… thinking a lot lately.”_

 

_“You’re gonna make yourself sick over nothing.”_

 

_“Sorry Tsukki!”_

 

* * *

 

New blog post!

 

Title: Private Show? 

 

Hi everyone! As per Senpai’s request, I’m gonna host a private show for only one person who can bid the highest by next Friday. I’m not sure how this will go because I never had a bidding go for long buuuut we’ll see who can top everyone’s bids. (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

Since this is the first time I’m doing this, do you think I should wear a new outfit? I’m gonna go shopping tomorrow with Senpai for the next live show and videos. Do you want to see me on a particular costume? I’m taking suggestions on the comments! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

 

* * *

 

The sharp sound of the whistle signaled the end of the exhausting afternoon.

 

Everyone collapsed on the floor, Hinata and Kageyama sprawled out like they always do. Nishinoya wiped his face with the back of his hand, while Asahi and Daichi bumped fists over winning the last set. Yachi and Shimizu hurried up to distribute the drinks and towels, the late afternoon sun bathing the gym with a lovely glow.

 

Kei folded his glasses and wiped his forehead and scalp with the towel, taking in deep breaths. The day after tomorrow marks the start of Spring High, and today was the final practice in preparation for the tournament. Coach Ukai made it a strict rule to not practice anymore the next day so everyone can have adequate rest, much to the oddball duo’s dismay.

 

After the stretching, everyone went to clean the gym. The blond immediately looked for Yamaguchi, who was talking to Ennoshita inside the supply closet, both of them grabbing mops as they go.

 

 

Kei bent down to pick up the stray volleyballs littered around the gym, waiting for Yamaguchi to pass by him. The brunet was earnestly mopping the floor, as if doing so will give him the miracle of knowing how to perfect the jump float serve.

 

As he move closer to Kei’s vicinity, the blond picked up another ball before accidentally dropping it from his arms.

 

“Ah.”

 

Yamaguchi stopped mopping, looking up and seeing the stray ball rolling to him. He smiled and grabbed it with one hand, walking to give it over.

 

“Here, Tsukki.”

 

Kei didn’t take it back.

 

The freckled boy tilted his head in question.

 

He then gasped when Kei grabbed his arm instead, his fingers tracing the skin of his elbow, pulling him closer into his body, before murmuring in a deep voice.

 

“Thank you, Tadashi.”

 

A faint blush colored his dotted cheeks, and Kei moved back, taking the ball with him and trotting off to dump it on the ball basket.

 

Kei moved around the gym, picking up the remaining volleyballs, all the while shooting heated glances at his best friend, who squirm under the attention he’s giving. It seemed to spur the brunet’s instinct, and he mopped faster, not looking at Kei even once.

 

It wasn’t the first time he’d started to make Yamaguchi aware of him.

 

It started in the morning, when Yamaguchi waited at a crossroad so they can walk together to school. Kei had tucked his brown hair behind his ears, whispering “good morning” as if talking to a baby who just woke up. It continued to school, with their lingering touches as they pass notes to each other, the intense stares he’d given his best friend during lunch, and the simple, unspoken requests that required Yamaguchi to pay attention, followed by a hand to his arms, hips, or shoulder, or a murmur of something that made his face flush with embarrassment.

 

Or is it excitement?

 

When the gym was closed, everyone went back to the club room, excitedly chatting about the upcoming tournament and discussing possible strategies for the first team they’ll be facing according to the bracket listing. Kei changed back to his school uniform minus the gakuran, folding the sweaty shirt and shoving it on the bottom of his bag. He had to act quickly, or else he’ll be damned to wait for a better timing. The brunet he’s been obsessing over was undressing beside him, and not being allowed to ogle at him tests his patience and control.

 

“Yamaguchi.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you have a copy of yesterday’s lectures?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Can you stay over tonight? I need to copy them, my notes are incomplete.”

 

Yamaguchi turned to him after buttoning up his own uniform, a smile in his face. “That’s rare, Tsukki. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, the class was really boring. I needed to distract myself.”

 

He laughed at the blunt answer. “Okay, let me just text Mom.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

Dinner was uneventful.

 

Yamaguchi looked like he’s ready to pass out on the kitchen table, his hands struggling with holding the bowl and chopsticks. Kei had to nudge him several times to wake him up. It was a good thing his mom wasn’t at home yet.

 

“Sorry, Tsukki, ‘m just really tired…”

 

“Yeah, I can see that.” He sighed. Looks like his plans have to wait. “Just finish eating and get on the bath first. I’ll borrow your notebook, okay?”

 

“Okay, I’ll do that, thanks.”

 

Yamaguchi seemed to get a little lively over being able to take a bath first, shovelling rice and meat to his mouth faster than before. He also started talking about how tiring practice is, and how he’s a bit nervous now that Spring High is less than 48 hours away.

 

Kei took their plates and bowls to the sink and placed the remaining food back to the fridge. He then climbed to his room, setting out the futon for his drowsy best friend. Then he went down again to finish washing the dishes, listening to the splash of water from the tub and imagining how Yamaguchi would look like, dripping wet, but in a different situation.

 

He was putting away the plates when Yamaguchi stepped out of the bathroom, his hair flat down but the cow lick still proudly sticking out. Kei grabbed the towel he was supposed to use and plopped it on the brunet’s head, rubbing his hair dry. Yamaguchi hummed in appreciation, leaning to the blond’s touch like a puppy.

 

“You’re kind of touchy today, Tsukki.”

 

Kei hummed, not giving a reply. He continued wiping the other’s face and neck, watching his cheeks flush from the hot bath steam. He dropped the towel on the table, his hands cupping the sleepy boy’s face, his thumbs tracing the freckles with care. Yamaguchi’s head lolled to the side, but suddenly jolted when Kei pulled at his cheeks.

 

“Go upstairs.”

 

The command was softly spoken, but the brunet’s eyes widened as if he was slapped. He nodded and excused himself, the redness spreading down to his neck.

  
_You’re such a good boy, Tadashi. I want to give you a reward for being good._ He bit his lip and snatched the towel, marching to the bathroom, ignoring the tent growing in his pants.

 

* * *

 

 

In his sleepy state, Yamaguchi seemed to forget that he wasn’t in his own bedroom.

 

Kei stared at his best friend, sleeping comfortably _on his bed_.

 

The last part was the most important part.

 

He discarded the towel, throwing it somewhere, before closing and locking the bedroom door. His mom arrived earlier while he was bathing, and he had bid her goodnight after telling her of Yamaguchi staying over.

 

Kei walked slowly to his bed, ignoring the futon he laid out earlier and the notes he had to copy for tonight. He sat down on the cushion, running his fingers against Yamaguchi’s soft skin, from his arms to his neck to his face.

 

This wasn’t part of his plan, but he’s not complaining either.

 

He watched his best friend breath softly in his sleep, the rising and falling of his chest, his hair pressed against his cheek. _Cute, so cute, I want to mess you up. Finger you and open you up, and suck your dick until you come several times, until it starts to hurt. I wanna pinch and twist your nipples, pull your piercings, leave marks on your chests. I wanna tie you up, make you beg, beg for me Tadashi, cry for me, Tsukki, Tsukki, Kei, please-_

 

He gently pushed Yamaguchi until he’s sleeping on his side, before lying behind him and pulling him closer, his arms wrapping around the other’s torso, rubbing his hard on against the brunet’s rear. Kei licked his lips, before latching them on Yamaguchi’s nape, kissing and licking, rutting like a deprived pig, losing himself in his fantasies.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Received 22:16

Sender: Kuroo Tetsurou (kuroo_tetsurou091@yahoo.co.jp)

Subject: Yo Tsukki

Body:

 

[unknown sender, link blocked for your security]

isn’t this your friend? why is he in the videos?

 

\-- end of message --


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boys playing with each other ft. emails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the delay of this chapter is brought to you by the latest engeki haikyuu update  
> also i can't write 5k words aaaaaaaaa i tried and i failed i'm sorry ;A; i'll work harder for the next chapters!  
> thank you for reading!

Received 06:03

Sender: Tsukishima (tsukishima_tk@excite.co.jp)

Subject: Don’t call me “Tsukki”

Body:

Why the hell are you watching that?

 

\-- end of message --

 

* * *

 

The sound of heavy rain pouring outside woke him up.

 

Kei blinked several times, a bit disoriented from being pulled out of his sleep. He looked down at the tufts of brown hair against his face, and remembered the night before.

 

Yamaguchi is still out, snoring softly in his arms. He felt warm and soft and fuzzy, and Kei shifted as close as possible without waking him up, burying his face on his best friend’s hair.

 

What would Yamaguchi do, if he were to wake up and find the blond curled behind him like a cat looking for attention? Kei snorted at the idea of waking up to Yamaguchi panicking and having a meltdown over not knowing what to do.

 

He could probably use an hour or two of sleep.

 

* * *

 

Received 6:49

Sender: Kuroo Tetsurou (kuroo_tetsurou091@yahoo.co.jp)

Subject: Re: Don’t call me “Tsukki”

Body:

 

it’s your friend, right?

 

\-- end of message --

 

* * *

 

The next time Kei woke up was from the sound of Yamaguchi mumbling something.

 

He groggily looked over and saw the brunet squirming against him, trying to stretch his arms. Kei loosened his embrace and felt Yamaguchi’s back move, letting out a satisfied groan as he slumped against Kei’s body. In return the blond pulled him closer again, and rest his head on the brunet’s nape.

 

The rain wasn’t showing any signs of stopping anytime soon.

 

Yamaguchi patted the pale arms that were wrapped around his torso.

 

“Tsukki?” he called out softly.

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Where are we?”

 

“In my bed.”

 

Kei kissed the freckled skin under his lips.

 

“Tsukki.”

 

“Yamaguchi.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

 

The brunet groaned but didn’t make a move to shove him off. Kei counts that as a win.

 

“It’s too early for this.”

 

“Then go back to sleep.”

 

Yamaguchi whined, squirming again. “You can’t just hug me out of nowhere and expect me not to make a big deal out of it.”

 

“This is what you get for sleeping in my bed.”

 

“What?”

 

“Even though I prepared a futon for you. It’s hard to set it out you know? I rarely have guests, and for you to ignore my efforts… You wound me, Yamaguchi.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

He couldn’t help it, he started laughing, shaking the brunet who was undoubtedly currently questioning his life choices. He pulled Yamaguchi closer, nuzzling his messy hair. 

 

This is so grossly domestic.

 

“Tsukki.”

 

“Yamaguchi.”

 

“Did you copy my notes last night?”

 

“... …”

 

“So you just jumped in the bed with me?”

 

“I didn’t say that.”

 

Yamaguchi sighed. “Tsukki please.”

 

Kei loosened his hold on the brunet’s torso, moving backwards a bit to let Yamaguchi roll into a more comfortable position, and one where they can see each other’s faces. He leaned over, pushing Yamaguchi’s hair up and kissing his forehead, relishing the childish giggles of his best friend.

 

_ What are we doing... _

 

This is a blatant crossing of the line between friends and lovers. 

 

But Kei couldn’t help it. The intensity of his lust the night before mellowed out, and made him clingy. He wanted Yamaguchi all for himself. He wanted to tuck him in and embrace him and never let go. He wanted to kiss him good morning and goodnight. He wanted to share the same bed with him, hold his hand tell him all of his secrets.

 

And yet a big part of him still wanted to tie Yamaguchi up, fuck him senseless, and leave him longing for hours. He wanted Yamaguchi to think of him, everyday, every hour he’s awake. He wanted to leave bruises and welts on his beautifully freckled skin, and kiss them better afterwards. He wanted Yamaguchi to cry for him, cry as he slaps his ass, as he bounce eagerly on Kei’s cock, as he humiliate him and remind him that all of him is Kei’s. 

 

He wanted the things Yamaguchi hasn’t given away to everyone who has seen him on camera.

 

God, it’s driving him insane.

 

“Tsukki.”

 

“Yamaguchi.”

 

He shifted closer to the blond. “Can I… Can I kiss you too?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Kei closed his eyes, and let Yamaguchi push him until he’s lying on his back. The soft pillow under his head sunk under its weight, and he felt the brunet’s fingers caress his cheek. He sighed, his hands finding and resting against Yamaguchi’s hips.

 

Yamaguchi kissed him first on his forehead, then on the tip of his nose, then on his closed eyelids. His thumb brushed softly against his skin, as he continued peppering Kei’s face with chaste kisses. Kei sighed, his hands slipping up inside the brunet’s shirt and massaging the skin there. If he had to guess, they’re probably both blushing hard right now.

 

“Tadashi…”

 

“Nn...Tsukki…”

 

He opened his eyes, and saw Yamaguchi’s flushed face, his eyes droopy.  He slide his hands farther up the brunet’s torso, watching him gasp. Kei sucked in a quick breath, before lunging to kiss Yamaguchi’s inviting lips, slotting their mouths together, his tongue darting out to taste him.

 

Yamaguchi moaned against him, trembling and eager. He kept up with the pace Kei set for them, opening his mouth obediently. Kei didn’t even hesitate licking in, tongue twining against his, and occasionally biting Yamaguchi’s lip. The brunet trembled above him, moving closer and closer, and Kei used the distraction to finally grope his chest, his thumbs dragging over his nipples and-

 

Oh.

 

Yamaguchi gasped and pushed him away, letting out a cry as Kei refused to let him go. He tugged at his nipple rings, rolling the sensitive skin that holds them between his fingers before pinching them gently. The brunet panted and trembled and moaned, his mouth falling open, and Kei kissed him again, sucking on his tongue and licking his lips.

 

“Ts-Tsukki… ahhh! Don’t… p-pull too much…” he sobbed as he fall forward, unable to support himself.

 

“What’s this, Tadashi?” Kei murmured, grinning. He watched Yamaguchi try to form words and fail, and this is it, this is how he wanted to start his days, with the subject of his fantasies falling apart from his touch, and-

 

“Kei? You up there?”

 

Both boys froze.

 

_ Akiteru? _

 

“Mom says breakfast is ready, get your ass downstairs. And wake up Tadashi too.”

 

Kei cleared his throat, still not letting go of Yamaguchi. “Yeah okay.” He continued rubbing Yamaguchi’s nipples, smirking at seeing his friend suppress his moans. “Give me fifteen minutes.”

 

When the footsteps moved away from his room, Kei let go of his chest, pulling him down as he lay on his back once more. He tangled his fingers on Yamaguchi’s soft hair, nails scraping against his scalp, before whispering. “We’ll continue this later.”

 

Yamaguchi’s groan was enough of an answer.

 

* * *

 

Received 8:12

Sender: Tsukishima (tsukishima_tk@excite.co.jp)

Subject: Re: Re: Don’t call me “Tsukki”

Body:

I don’t know. It looks like him but that doesn’t mean it’s him.

 

\-- end of message --

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus smut for those who wanted it from the last chapter lol  
> this goes before kuroo's email
> 
> \--
> 
> Kei woke up before Yamaguchi did.
> 
> He still had the brunet in his embrace, blissfully unaware.
> 
> The blond closed his eyes and pulled closer, breathing softly. He wanted to stay like this forever. It was perfectly comfortable, he couldn’t resist the drowsiness he felt.
> 
> He woke up for the second time when he felt Yamaguchi froze in his arms.
> 
> The freckled boy let out a gasp, followed by a whine, and then he’s squirming indecisively, as if he wanted to free himself, but the embrace was also preferable. Kei tightened his arms around him in reflex.
> 
> “Ts-Tsukki…?” Kei feigned sleep, not letting go. Just to tease him, he let one of his hands fall near the brunet’s thighs and rest there, hearing a squeak come out of his friend’s lips.
> 
> “A-ahh...wait….”
> 
> He shuffled a bit, stopping, then shuffling again. Kei felt him maneuver his arms, until one of the blond’s hands was resting near Yamaguchi’s face. A little bit more shuffling, and he felt his hand being moved closer, closer-
> 
> Yamaguchi opened his mouth and pushed in Kei’s finger, his tongue lapping at the blond’s appendages, before closing in his lips around them, sucking gently and coating it with his spit.
> 
> Kei opened his eyes, feeling his vision spin at every swipe of Yamaguchi’s tongue against his fingers. He slowly moved it deeper inside his mouth, the brunet moaning lowly.
> 
> “Good morning to you, too.” He whispered, and felt his friend go stiff. 
> 
> Before he could move, Kei shoved his fingers in and out, fucking his mouth with his fingers. Using his free hand, he grabbed one of Yamaguchi’s hands and placing it against his morning wood. He moved closer and licked the brunet’s earlobe before biting it.
> 
> “Have you done this before, Tadashi? Touched me without my permission, using me to get you off while I sleep?” He clicked his tongue, disapproving. “Such a pervert. Maybe I should punish you. That’ll teach you, hmm?”
> 
> Yamaguchi moaned against his fingers, his back arching, his fingers not knowing what to do against the hardness on Kei’s boxers. The blond laughed in his ear.
> 
> “Go ahead and touch yourself. Put on a show for me, Tadashi. Or do you want me to do it for you?”
> 
> “Nghhnn, Chugggiiii...haaahhh…”
> 
> Kei pulled out his fingers from the freckled boy’s mouth, pushing down Yamaguchi’s shorts and underwear until the head of his erect cock peeks out. He then used his saliva-covered fingers to play with it, relishing the sound of Yamaguchi’s gasps and broken moans.
> 
> “Were you always this filthy? Look at you, already hard just from sucking my fingers. I wonder what happen if I put something else in your mouth.”
> 
> “Ahhhnnn… ah ah ah…! Tsu-Tsuki!”
> 
> Kei moaned against the brunet’s nape, biting the skin just because he can, spreading the precum coming out from the slit. He pulled him closer, slotting his own hard between his friend’s ass, thrusting against him.
> 
> “Would you be just as needy if I let you blow me? Would you like that, huh? Of course you would. I bet you’ll beg to taste my cock.”
> 
> “Please, please, Tsukkiiii, ahhh…!”
> 
> Kei couldn’t resist; he wrapped his hand around Yamaguchi’s member and jerked him off until Yamaguchi started thrashing around, not knowing whether to thrust up to his hand or grind back against his clothed dick.
> 
> “Haaahhh, ahhhhh!!!”
> 
> Thick, white spurts shot out from his cock, making Kei’s hand slippery as he continued massaging the brunet, and stopped after hearing a sob.
> 
> He moved up until he’s hovering above Yamaguchi, kissing the tears that escaped away.
> 
> “Tadashi, Tadashi, such a good boy,” he whispered as he peppered his freckled face with kisses. “Such a good, obedient boy.”
> 
> Yamaguchi seemed to glow under the praise, and Kei tried his luck one more time.
> 
> He raised his cum-covered fingers close to the brunet’s lips.
> 
> “Eat this for me?”
> 
> Warm, brown eyes dilate upon hearing his request.
> 
> “Yes, Tsukki.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boys playing with each other ft. emails part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even have an excuse hahahaha i'm sorry for this late update ;A;  
> happy reading! and sorry for the weird space formatting idk what happened i'll try fixing it

Received 8:20

Sender: Kuroo Tetsurou (kuroo_tetsurou091@yahoo.co.jp)

Subject: Re:Re:Don't call me 'Tsukki'

Body:

he said he's gonna have a private live show for one person only next week

if you're sure it's not your friend i'm gonna top the bidding

\-- end of message --

* * *

 

 

"Akiteru!"

 

"Ah, Tadashi! Good morning! Come sit with me," the college student laughed, patting the empty chair next to him. Across him is their mother who seemed to be having a good  time drinking her coffee and eating buttered toast topped with a sunny side up egg.

 

Kei squinted at his brother as he made his way to the table and sitting beside his mom.

 

"How long will you be staying here?" Yamaguchi asked, plopping beside Akiteru and smiling at him.

 

"Until tomorrow, I still have work to do so I can't stay for long. How's school?"

 

Kei grabbed a nearby plate and filled it with bread and some eggs, tuning out the chatter happening at the table. He nibbled at his food, thinking about the emails he's been getting.

 

He knew he shouldn't be surprised that someone he knows would find out about Yamaguchi's videos, but it still disturbs him that of all people, it would be the annoying Nekoma captain. Of course he'd be more distressed if someone from Karasuno knew. He wanted to keep it a secret, want it to be something he only knew in their area if possible, but it's most likely that someone has seen Yamaguchi in a porn site and either didn't realize it was him, or knew but didn't speak up.

 

Not his problem.

 

But man, Akiteru always have bad timing. He wanted to test if he can bring out the personality of Kiyoshi without a camera. If the same sleepy and soft eyes can narrow down into a condescending look of naughtiness, if he can turn Yamaguchi's nervousness to absolute confidence, if he can make him do all sort of filthy things he would do when strangers pay to watch him play with himself.

 

Is Kiyoshi even a separate personality? Or can Yamaguchi take some of Kiyoshi's attributes and use it, like how one could discard a part of their uniform and still look presentable?

 

He picked up a spoon and stirred the coffee on his mug, absently wondering what he could do to monopolize Yamaguchi's time and attention. Can he convince Akiteru to fuck off somewhere? Maybe say something along the lines of "We have to study for a test" or "We want to relax since Spring High's almost here". Belatedly, he realized he's being possessive and clingy, and cringed.

 

Akiteru and Yamaguchi seemed to be having fun talking, and he looked over, watching his best friend. He was telling a story from one of their practice matches, moving his hands in weird gestures. He's facing his brother, and Kei got a front seat view of his beautiful profile. His wayward hair had gotten long. He'd seen him several times with his hair pinned up, will he look good in a ponytail?

 

"Right, Tsukki?"

 

He blinked, jerking back to the real world. "Huh?"

 

Akiteru laughed. "You look so deep in thought back there. Penny for your thoughts?"

 

He groaned. This is going to be a long morning.

 

* * *

 

Received 10:09

Sender: Tsukishima (tsukishima_tk@excite.co.jp)

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Don't call me 'Tsukki'

Body:

 

Fine, I'll tell you something.

 

* * *

 

After a tiring movie marathon of action movies that Kei absolutely hated, Akiteru got dragged into an impromptu shopping trip courtesy by their mom, who was worried that he doesn't have enough clothes back at his apartment. His brother didn't complain; he even looked excited. They waved them goodbye as they exit the house, and Kei excused himself to the toilet.

 

"Then I'll go back to the room first!" Yamaguchi called. Kei nodded at him.

 

When he got upstairs, he found the brunet lying on his side on the bed, tapping away at his phone. Kei unceremoniously plopped down beside him, but instead of greeting him, Yamaguchi grabbed a pillow and buried his face there.

 

"Tadashi."

 

"Mhmff."

 

"Tadashi. Let's continue."

 

No reply. He leaned over, caging him as he loomed above his friend. Kei lowered his body, his lips touching Yamaguchi's red ear. "I wanna touch you again. Can I?"

 

Yamaguchi squirmed, and he let out a breathy laugh. He heard a muffled version of what could have been "Tsukki", and he pulled back, running his fingers on the freckled boy's smooth arm.

 

"You're so pretty, Tadashi. I'm so glad I'm the only one who can see you this way."

 

His arm that was gripping the pillow trembled, a full body shiver running down his spine. Kei continued.

 

"I like you like this. But I also like you the way you usually are, everyday. I want you so bad, Tadashi." He leaned down and kissed his freckled elbow, toying with Yamaguchi's shirt. "You're doing a good job making me crazy."

 

When he looked up, Yamaguchi was peering at him, his nose and mouth still hidden by the pillow. He mumbled a quiet "Why?", but to Kei it was loud and clear.

 

"I don't know. You just do." He propped himself up, closer to Yamaguchi's face. "Can I kiss you again?"

 

The brunet nodded, shyly pulling down the pillow and closing his eyes. Kei tilted his head and kissed him, loving the softness of the brunet's lips and his breathy sigh when the blond pulls away before diving in deeper.

 

It started to rain again, but this time it's just a light drizzle. He combed his fingers on Yamaguchi's hair, scratching his scalp, and in turn Yamaguchi wound his arms around Kei's neck pulling him closer.

 

"Nngh, Tsukki..."

 

Kei moved to kiss the freckles littering his cheeks and nose, his hands releasing his friend's hair and slipping under his shirt. Yamaguchi let out a shaky breath, fingers digging on his back.  

 

He wants more.

 

"Take off your shirt," he whispered, pulling back and watching Yamaguchi flush underneath him, trembling and hesitating. Kei ran his hands on his abdomen, unrelenting. "It's okay, I want to see all of you."

 

Yamaguchi bit his lip before nodding, sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head. Kei stared at his tanned body, freckled and soft. His eyes caught the nipple rings, and he licked his lips which made Yamaguchi squeak.

 

"Tsukki don't look!"

 

"What? You're being shy now?" He grinned, kissing his nose. "I told you it's fine. Though I wanna know," he groped the brunet's chest, thumb brushing against the pierced nipple. "Why you have this."

 

"I-It's a secret..!"

 

"Really, now."

 

Kei gently pushed him back until he's lying on the bed again, and grabbed his shorts, intent on seeing Yamaguchi naked. Yamaguchi yelped, gripping the blond's wrist. "W-Wh-Whaaat, Tsukki what are you doing?!"

 

"I want to see you. Come on, I'll strip too if you want."

 

"Ehh?!"

 

Kei rolled his eyes. "Stop playing dense, Tadashi."

 

"B-But...I-I wanna do it!"

 

"Do what?"

 

"Strip you!"

 

Kei felt himself flush. "Fine. But let me remove these," he tugged at his shorts, and Yamaguchi complied, raising his hips.

 

He's just as beautiful as the ones he saw on the videos, except this time all of Yamaguchi's are laid bare, without makeup. 

 

Just like how Kei wants him.

 

"My turn," Yamaguchi mumbled, sitting up too quickly. Kei kissed him again for good measure, before letting the brunet nervously pull his shirt away from his body.

 

Kei remembered how Yamaguchi reacts to the outside influences during his videos and from the live show, what makes him tick, what awakens the camwhore inside of him. He wants to see that, see more than what he offers to the anonymous audience, what Kei can call his.

 

That, he'll do whatever to get.

 

He felt Yamaguchi touch his bare torso, marvelling at his pale skin. Kei thought he wasn't anything special, but if the brunet likes it, he's willing to let him do what he wants.

 

"Tadashi."

 

"Y-Yes?"

 

"Come here."

 

He pulled him in an embrace, opening his mouth and swiping his tongue against Yamaguchi's lips. The brunet moaned, letting his mouth fall open as Kei assaulted him, licking inside like his life depended on it while Yamaguchi reciprocated, kissing him back with the same intensity. Kei maneuvered their bodies down to the bed with Yamaguchi below him, using one of hand not supporting the brunet's back to grope his ass, making Yamaguchi groan into their kiss and push back against his hand. Interesting.

 

Kei figured that fuck it, if Yamaguchi doesn't want it, he'll push him away. Without a word, he ran his finger down his hole, making Yamaguchi freeze. Kei didn't stop kissing him, pressing his fingertip against the entrance, teasing the ring of muscle that seemed to twitch under his touch. Yamaguchi moaned, holding him tightly. He continued teasing him, and the brunet seemed to get bolder with every touch, until Kei unceremoniously pushed his finger inside. 

  
Yamaguchi broke the kiss, licking Kei's lips before pulling away and looking Kei in the eyes.

 

_ Holy shit. _

 

His warm brown eyes had narrowed down at Kei, his pupils dilated but not submissive at all, and he distanced himself enough to move his arms and he pushed his hair back, until his entire face was on view.

 

Holy shit indeed. The transition had thrown Kei off his groove, and made his eyes widen behind his glasses and his cock stand in attention.

 

He had awakened Kiyoshi, and Yamaguchi looked like he's ready to eat him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boys playing with each other ft. emails part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW THIS IS 2 WEEKS OVERDUE I'M SORRY i got distracted by too much shit and i finally hit the 3k word mark and omfg they finally do the frick frack this is too long even for me aaaaaa i'm gonna shut up now ;D
> 
> thank you for reading! ❤❤❤❤❤

Yamaguchi smiled at him, one that sent shivers down his spine and blood rush to his crotch.

 

“What makes you think you can do that?” He whispered, wiggling his hips until Kei’s finger was fully buried inside his ass. “I didn’t gave you permission to finger me. Who do you think you are?”

 

Kei stared at him wide eyed. The brunet gripped his chin and forced him to look up. “So pretty, Tsukki. I bet you’ll make the sexiest sounds in bed. But just because you’re sexy doesn’t mean I’ll let you fuck me.” He giggled, releasing him, and raising his ass to remove the blond’s finger. He sent Kei a challenging look. “You’re not worthy enough to have your cock inside me.”

 

Yamaguchi stripped him completely, touching him without a word, before finally descending to kiss his thighs and pay attention to his aching cock. “Ah, but since you did a good job getting me hard, let me at least give you this.” He kissed the head of his cock, extracting a loud gasp from his bespectacled friend. 

 

Fuck, this wasn’t how he planned things to go. Yeah that was hot, but he’s been fantasizing Yamaguchi begging for him to fuck him, not this. He’d get off to Yamaguchi begging any day.

 

He felt Yamaguchi’s tongue slide across the head, poking at the slit for a moment, before going down and engulfing the entire head inside his incredibly hot and wet mouth, making Kei hiss and thrust his hips up. Yamaguchi only looked at him, amused, letting spit pool in his mouth and bathing it generously.

 

And then he fucking pushed his head down until his nose was brushing against Kei’s pubic hair, letting out a low moan that vibrates against the blond’s hips and fuck, he couldn’t help it, he grabbed the soft and unruly hair of the brunet and fucked his mouth, tipping his head back at the onslaught of pleasure overcoming his entire body.

 

Yamaguchi seemed unfazed, enthusiastically bobbing his head up and down, up and down, licking and sucking and kissing effortlessly. Kei wondered how many times had he done this, but all thoughts melt away when the freckled boy gave a particularly hard suck, pulling up slowly and dragging his lips against the sensitive skin, opening his mouth to coat his dick with spit again, diving down smoothly until the head hit the back of his throat, the pulsing and the heat and the way Yamaguchi swallowed and  _ fuck fuck Kei’s losing his mind _ -

 

The brunet moaned deeply, and Kei thrust his hips again and again, forgetting reason, forgetting common sense, it’s all Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi, more more  _ more- _

 

And it all stops when Yamaguchi pulled back, wrapping his nimble fingers at the base and squeezing to prevent climax, shooting his an evil smirk.

 

“What the fuck…” Kei groaned breathlessly, squirming against the hold. Yamaguchi seem to find his discomfort funny, using his other hand to smear the precum leaking out of the head.

 

“Rude,” he laughed, kissing Kei’s right thigh. “Ne, Tsukki. Do you want to fuck me? Or are you fine with a blowjob?"

 

"You fucking know the answer to that, Tadashi," he growled.

 

The brunet giggled, drawing patterns on Kei’ stomach, still not letting go of his dick. "But I wouldn't know if you don't say anything. Besides," he smirked, that look of utter seduction back with stinging sharpness to it returning. "Didn't I say that you don't deserve it? You gotta earn your chances."

 

His cock twitched excitedly, and Yamaguchi laughed.

 

"Then how about we play a game?"

 

"Game?"

 

"Yeah," It was Kei's turn to smirk. "Let me prove that I'm worthy to touch you."

 

Yamaguchi's eyes widened, caught off guard. Kei didn't waver at his proposition.

 

The brunet smiled, pushing himself up and letting go of the blond’s erection. "You better be good then,  _ Kei _ ."

 

* * *

 

The divide between his fantasy and reality has started to crack.

 

He got Yamaguchi on his bed, naked and ready to play. And oh Kei would love to play the game they set up for him.

 

Yamaguchi was lying on his back this time, his lithe and freckled body relaxed. Kei leaned over to kiss him, slipping his hand to hold his head and lean it back. Yamaguchi closed his eyes, opening his mouth and letting Kei lead the kiss, their tongues brushing against each other, a dance so intimate but needed practice. He’s looking forward to that.

 

Kei licked and nipped Yamaguchi’s lips, relishing the moans coming out of him. He gently ran his hand atop the brunet’s chest, caressing the skin. With a tender kiss on the corner of his mouth, he whispered. “Can I?”

 

“Hnngh?”

 

“Touch you here, I mean.” He moved his hand to Yamaguchi’s freckled shoulder, down to his elbow.

 

“Mhmm, okay.”

 

One more kiss, and Kei pulled back. He didn’t let go of his hold on the brunet’s head, and used his free hand to sweep against his chest and play with the rings pierced on Yamaguchi’s nipples. The freckled boy sighed, leaning his head on Kei’s hand.

 

The blond bent down and prod the other nipple with his tongue, earning him a surprised gasp. Yamaguchi’s eyes fluttered open, his cheeks flushed. Kei didn’t stop, licking and nibbling while playing with the other nipple with his hand.

 

“Tsukki…”

 

Kei gave the nub one more lick before sucking it into his mouth, ring and all. The brunet looked scandalized, writhing and moaning, but not trying to pull away. He teased the nipple with his tongue and grazed it with his teeth (which made Yamaguchi groan and throw his head back) before releasing it out.

 

“You look so hot like this, Tadashi.”

 

“Mm, Tsukki…”

 

He kissed his tanned chest, looking up at the brunet with a heated gaze. “Tell me what you want.”

 

Yamaguchi’s earlier demeanor seemed to have been tamed, but his eyes tell a different story. He still got this unapologetically haughty look that turns Kei on. He lifted his hand and ran it across Kei’s scalp, smiling, before gesturing to his hips.

 

“Touch me here.”

 

Kei complied wordlessly, releasing his hold on Yamaguchi’s head. The brunet is neatly trimmed, as evident in his videos, his cock flush but not erect enough. He took it in his hands and pumped once, twice, and the pleased sigh and more relaxed aura that followed wasn’t exactly what Kei was expecting. Maybe he should stop assuming things about his best friend, since all Yamaguchi has done was surprise him.

 

He experimentally licked the head. It feels weird to put something inedible in his mouth, but Yamaguchi seemed to do it without being awkward, so he guessed it comes with practice. He copied what he remembered the brunet did, and sucked lightly.

 

“Mhmm… haaah…”

 

He looked up and saw Yamaguchi giving him a look that screams ‘you better do a good job down there’ and don’t people usually go crazy when receiving oral? Kei certainly did, but Yamaguchi looked nothing but comfortable and cozy with his cock inside someone’s mouth. He internally frowned, flicking his tongue and pushing his head down to fit some more in, mindful of his teeth. More noises came from the brunet, hips trembling slightly, and as much as Kei wanted to surprise him by deepthroating, he’s inexperienced and would rather not choke on a dick. He pulled the head out of his mouth, wetting the shaft slowly and carefully.

 

He traced the underside of the head with his tongue, and Yamaguchi groaned, thrusting his hips up and surprising both of them. The brunet looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and Kei smirked, doing it again, loving the intense blush on his freckled cheeks. 

 

“Haahh… Tsukki, again, please…”

 

_ Oh, it’s starting. _ He hummed, running his tongue down until he reach the base. Yamaguchi mewled, gripping the bedsheet so hard his knuckles turned white. Kei took his time kissing and licking every part  _ except _ for the one Yamaguchi likes, watching his reactions like a hawk. 

 

He got an idea.

 

With one last lick, he tapped the brunet’s hip. “Turn over.”

 

Yamaguchi complied, but before he could fully maneuver his body, Kei pulled him up so he’s sitting on his lap, his knees bent and his back pressed against the blond’s chest. The brunet let out a questioning noise, leaning back at him.

 

Kei placed his chin atop his shoulder, kissing Yamaguchi’s ear. His left arm wrapped around the other boy's torso to keep him in place, his right hand gently holding the brunet's chin up. 

 

“Tadashi…” he murmured, prodding the brunet's lips open with his fingers. “Open up for me?”

 

“Mm,” Yamaguchi kissed his fingers, his mouth falling open. Kei slid his digits inside, playing with his tongue for a while, before slowly thrusting his fingers in and out. The brunet moaned, puckering his lips and sucking, his tongue following Kei’s movements. Using his other hand, he reached for Yamaguchi’s nipple, pulling and pinching and making him moan.

 

“Do you like having your nipples played like this?” He asked, listening to Yamaguchi huff against his fingers but nod slightly in response. Kei brushed his lips with his soaked fingers before bringing them down to play with the other nipple, the slick of the spit making him shiver.

 

“So good, Tsukki… more…”

 

“Yes, yes…”

 

Kei kissed his neck, then his shoulder, following the trail of beautiful freckles lining his skin. Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side to give him access, and that he couldn’t resist. He licked the span of skin, stopping at the juncture where his neck and shoulder meet, mouthing over the hammering pulse he could feel there. Gently, he sucked at the skin, then gave a playful bite that made Yamaguchi gasp.

 

“Nngh… don’t leave marks…!” He panted, trying to get away from Kei’s mouth, but he’s trapped in the blond’s arms, his escape futile. Kei moved to kiss the back of his neck, fingers still working on his nipples.

 

“Okay, okay, calm down.” He pressed random kisses on his skin. “But Tadashi…”

 

“Mhmm?”

 

“I think something else needs my attention.”

 

“...W-What?”

 

He let go of his nipples, grinning at Yamaguchi’s whine at the loss of contact, before pushing the brunet forward until he’s leaning on his elbows, his ass is in view. With no warning, Kei pressed his wet finger inside him, Yamaguchi tightening in alarm.

 

“What- ohhh f-fuck…!” Kei wasted no time, thrusting his finger and searching for the pleasure spot inside the brunet while using his other hand to jack him off. Yamaguchi seemed to not know whether to press back or pull away, his thighs shaking in anticipation.

 

_ Where is it. _ He stroke Yamaguchi’s walls, pressing into different directions. With one more thrust, Yamaguchi yelped, followed by a string of curses that made Kei grin with victory.  _ Here, then? _ He pressed there again, and Yamaguchi jerked his hips away, sobbing against the sheets.

 

He slipped in another finger, moving faster than before and assaulting his prostate again and again and again, reducing his best friend into a crying mess. His hand that was stroking Yamaguchi had slowed down, focusing on penetrating him. When he added another finger, the brunet moaned loudly, his entire body going putty at the pleasure he’s receiving from his ass.

 

Kei kissed his thigh, biting on the skin for a moment, before pulling out his fingers and moving away. Yamaguchi cried out, his glassy eyes looking up at him questioning. It was Kei’s turn to smirk, slapping the freckled boy’s bare ass, hard enough to jolt him out of the drowning arousal.

 

“Did you like it, Tadashi?” Said brunet nodded slowly, but another hard slap made him straighten out his body. “Speak up.”

 

“I-I do! I like it!”

 

“Then you want more?”

 

“Yes… yes, more, more Tsukki…”

 

He grinned, bending down to whisper at his ear.

 

“Beg for it.”

 

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, and for a second, Kei feared that the incredible tease that is Kiyoshi’s defense mechanism would rise and then his hard work would go to shit, but seeing his pretty copper eyes dilate and look at him with what he thought was adoration, Kei felt his cock twitch against his thigh.

 

“Tsukki, please finger me again.” His upper body slumped on the mattress, his hands reaching to spread himself open, his pink hole stretching. “Please, Tsukki, I wanna feel you inside me, please fuck me with your fingers-ah!”

 

He didn’t let him finish speaking, shoving his finger back inside and feeling the uncomfortable burn against his flesh. They’ll need some lubricant, but Kei doesn’t have one. Yamaguchi seem to have the same idea, as he tried to move his hips away.

 

“W-Wait, let me.”

 

Kei pulled out his fingers, watching the brunet crawl towards the edge of the bed and reach out for his bag. He fished out a small bottle of clear liquid, and the blond couldn’t help raising an eyebrow when Yamaguchi throw it at his direction.

 

“Do you always have this with you?”

 

Yamaguchi returned on his previous position, wiggling his butt at him. “Yes. Don’t ask why.”

 

_ Oookay, fine, _ that’s suspicious but there’s a more pressing matter at the moment. He popped the lid open and poured the lube on his fingers, warming them up, and pressing them inside once more. Yamaguchi sighed, pushing back at his fingers, and Kei smacked his ass for a good measure. “Stay still.”

 

“Y-Yes, sorry Tsukki.”

 

He worked on finding his sweet spot, since the brunet doesn’t need too much stretching. He’s a bit loose, definitely from having too much toys inside of him.  _ I wonder who’s his first time? _

 

Yamaguchi was back to shivering and sobbing, keeping himself still while Kei open him up. When he felt that it’s okay now, he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the brunet’s shaking thigh, moaning at the sight of his dripping hole. He grabbed the lube and coated his cock generously. This might not be Yamaguchi’s first time, but he’d rather not take risks when they’re both crazy with hormones right now.

 

“Tsukki? A-Are you..?”

 

“Yes, yes, just wait for a bit.”

 

He tossed the bottle away from them, grabbing Yamaguchi’s hips and positioning the head at the entrance. This is it, he’s gonna fucking lose his virginity with his best friend. It was so surreal it’s kinda funny.

 

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“H-Hurry, Tsukki…!”

 

He clicked his tongue. “If you want it so much then beg for it.”

 

It was just a joke, but Yamaguchi lifted his head and turned to him. “Please, Tsukki, fuck me with your fat cock, I want it so bad, please please, Kei, I need you inside me, ahhh f-fuck…!”

 

“Fuck, you’re so filthy!” He growled, slowly pushing inside, and holy shit it’s so different when it’s just his fingers. Yamaguchi’s insides constrict around his dick, and Kei had to slow down his breathing to stop his impending orgasm. The feeling of heat enveloping him was driving him crazy, and all he wants is to fuck Tadashi senseless and make him his, make him cum so hard he’ll remember this until next week. He slowly pulled back, then thrust in, making Yamaguchi cry out, and then he’s losing control, slamming himself inside and relishing the absolute ecstasy he’s feeling at the moment.

 

Yamaguchi whimpered, his hands fisted at the sheets, and Kei was so overwhelmed  _ with him _ . He roughly shoved the brunet forward, pinning his body down and pounding mercilessly at his ass. He grabbed Yamaguchi’s hair and pulled it up to reveal his neck. Kei attacked it like a hungry beast, biting and licking and whispering how Yamaguchi feels so good, so tight around him, so beautiful, and fuck him, fuck his sexy body, fuck his sexy mouth that kept begging for more, more,  _ more, please Kei harder, faster-! _

 

“Kei, ahh!!” Yamaguchi sobbed when he felt fingers tugging at his nipple rings, and one, two, three thrusts until he’s seeing white and hearing nothing but Kei’s voice telling him how beautiful he is.

 

Yamaguchi’s ass constricted around him so tight Kei had to stop moving, watching the freckled boy jerk violently, his body twitching with a soft cry. 

 

And then he crumpled at the bed, shivering and tears falling out of his eyes. Kei pulled out of him, kissing his back and wrapping him in an embrace.

 

“Tadashi…”

 

Yamaguchi scooted closer until all space between them has been filled. The blond kissed his temple, then his eyes, and finally his lips.

 

“D-Did I do good?”

 

“What?”

 

“I… I mean…”

 

He remembered the live show, and a particular video involving a certain black haired person.  _ Be a good boy _ , they said.

 

“Yeah, you did good. So good, Tadashi.”

 

* * *

 

Received 10:09

Sender: Tsukishima (tsukishima_tk@excite.co.jp)

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Don't call me “Tsukki”

Body:

 

Fine, I'll tell you something.

 

Yes, ‘Kiyoshi’ is my friend, and if you spread this information around consider yourself a dead man walking.

 

And since it sounds like you're a fan, then let's make a deal. I'll top the bidding and we’ll split the payment in half, and when the private show is open I'll send you a live stream feed. You're not allowed to make requests or interrupt during the show itself, but if you send me a list of what you want him to do, as long as it’s not degrading to him, I'll consider them. 

 

You probably think this is unfair, but I'm overprotective when it comes to him, and I try my best to prevent any chance that someone might try to take advantage of him. Of course, you're not obligated to agree to this deal, but I'll win the bidding either way, and I'm not exactly fond of sharing what's mine.

 

\-- end of message --

 

* * *

 

Kei run his hands up and down Yamaguchi’s back, holding him close. The brunet has calmed down after a few minutes, and (unfortunately) has fallen asleep. 

 

He sighed, wondering if it's rude to fuck Yamaguchi’s thighs while he’s unconscious. Just as he had resolved to masturbate later to get off the frustration, he felt a hand that is definitely not his hold his dick delicately.

 

“Tadashi?”

 

Brown eyes fluttered open, a smile on his lips. He stroked him gently and moved to kiss him.

 

“I can't just leave you like this, can I?” He grinned, pecking his lips again. “At least let me give you a good finale.”

 

Kei would've snorted at that if only Yamaguchi didn't speed up his strokes, the lube making it slippery, the sounds of the slick against skin lewd to his ears. The brunet pushed him to lie down on his back, grabbing the bottle of lubricant and pouring more to his hand. 

 

“Are you close, Tsukki?”

 

“Y-Yeah, fuck, Tadashi don't stop.”

 

“Hmm, but I want you to come inside me.”. He grinned at Kei, who froze at the declaration. “I wanna ride you, is that okay?”

 

“Fuck, do it, be a good boy and ride me,” he harshly whispered. “Ride my cock and fill yourself with my cum.”

 

Yamaguchi smiled and straddled him, opening his legs and making a show of slowly filling himself with Kei. He tipped his head back, moaning as he lowered himself, his own cock swaying as he move his hips. He leaned back until his arms were planted on the mattress supporting him, grinding his hips experimentally and drawing out a chorus of moans and curses from both of them.

 

"Tadashi...Tadashi, haah..." He grasped the brunet's creamy thighs, thrusting up to the heat that connects them. Yamaguchi licked his lips, lifting his hips before slamming it down to meet his thrust, making him cry out.

 

"Kei, oh my god, do that again, please please aahhh..." His legs pushed him up, before dropping his hips, until they found a rhythm where they meet in the middle, Kei hitting his prostate while he bounce up and down on the blond's hips. Their moans filled the quiet room, drowning the slapping sounds of their skin making contact. Kei pushed himself up to his elbows, pulling the other closer until he caught Yamaguchi's lips. Their current position limited their movement, but he wouldn't trade the feeling of kissing the brunet until they're both out of breath, and with a few more thrusts, he pulled Yamaguchi into an embrace, dissolving his groans against the freckled boy's lips as he reach his climax.

 

"Haah, Kei, so good...that was...amazing," Yamaguchi cupped his face, kissing the space between his eyes. Kei hummed, not letting go of him. He felt his chest fill up with affection, as he move them to lie down on the bed and quietly ponder about how he couldn't believe he totally did it with the subject of his recent wet dreams.

 

And thus concludes Tsukishima Kei's Loss of Virginity.

 

* * *

 

Received 10:49

Sender: Kuroo Tetsurou (kuroo_tetsurou091@yahoo.co.jp)

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re: Don't call me “Tsukki”

Body:

 

fucking savage… fine, let's do that thing you said. 

 

\-- end of message --

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some kuroo ;D  
> happy reading!

New blog post!

 

Title: New costume! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ 

 

I got new costumes! I went out with Senpai to shop for clothes for the private show and the next videos and look what I got!

< 01.png >

< 02.png >

I’m still not used to wearing roleplay costumes (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) but for the private show winner I’ve decided to wear the maid one!

 

The bidding will end this week and the private show will be held August 12, and time will be decided after the winner is announced. Depending on how big the final bid is, I might make my first private show run up to 2 hours. (´• ω •`) ♡

 

* * *

 

Kuroo felt delirious.

 

The boy sprawled at the futon was driving him insane.

 

The heated palms running across his chest elicited a pleasured sigh from him, his arms trembling in effort of holding himself up. Kuroo closed his eyes and dropped his head against the boy's neck, hearing a tentative hum coming from the other. He racked his brain for a name to call him, a name he knew Tsukishima has uttered countless times, a name he's heard from Sawamura before...

 

"Yamaguchi?" He whispered against the tanned, freckled skin.

 

"Yeah?" The boy asked, his hands moving to touch his back. He felt nails digging lightly, and he never wanted to strip on the speed of light before. "What is it, Kuroo-san?"

 

He slowly pushed himself up, until he can see the other boy's face, a smile on his lips. He reached over and gently caressed the side of the brunet's mouth, watching his lips fall open slightly.

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

Yamaguchi closed his eyes and nodded slightly.

 

His lips were soft and warm against his. Their lips slowly moved against each other, Kuroo letting out small puffs of breath before tilting Yamaguchi's head back and deepening the kiss. A moan escaped from the brunet's mouth and Kuroo smirked at the small victory.

 

Their tongues slide smoothly, tasting each other with ease. Kuroo brushed Yamaguchi's fringe back, holding his cheek but not taking control of the kiss. Their pace was relaxed, just like the atmosphere of the room, which Kuroo belatedly noted as Karasuno's sleeping quarters. How they ended up here is a mystery.

 

Yamaguchi ran his fingers across his black hair, his nails scraping against his scalp. Kuroo hummed, liking the pressure. They pulled back to catch their breath, both of their faces flushed.

 

The summer cicadas outside were loud but muffled with the thundering of his heart.

 

"Kuroo-san," Yamaguchi called softly. His fingers went down to clutch at his Nekoma jacket. "Off...please."

 

Kuroo nodded and shrugged off his jacket, tossing it to the side without a care. The brunet seemed fascinated with the way his muscles move under his black shirt. Come to think of it, he should remove that too. Yamaguchi should strip down as well. The room is so warm he didn't know why they weren't sweating to death.

 

He raised his arms and slipped the shirt off, catching the hitch on Yamaguchi's breath as his bare chest was shown. He grinned, grabbing freckled hands and placing them atop his pecs, relishing the gasp and reddening of the brunet's face.

 

"Seems kind of unfair that I'm the only one stripping here," he mused. Yamaguchi snapped out of his daze and wiggled under him to move in a sitting position, breathing heavily as he remove his own white shirt.

 

The afternoon light coming from the window made his skin glow and his nipple rings shine.

 

Kuroo did not waste time, crawling to him and latching his mouth against his chest, his arms supporting Yamaguchi's back. The brunet panted, fingers gripping the bedhead tight as Kuroo nipped at his skin, tongue circling and then taking the pierced nipple and the ring itself inside his mouth. Yamaguchi trembled under his touch, his back arching in pleasure.

 

"Kuroo-san...K-Kuroo, ahh..."

 

His hands wander down Yamaguchi's back, stopping at the garter of his black shorts. He hooked his thumbs on the edge and dragged them down, touching the soft tan skin.

 

Yamaguchi thankfully got in the program and shimmied off the shorts along with his underwear. His chest was heaving as he lie down on the futon, his legs kicking his remaining clothes away. Kuroo grabbed his right calf, kissing it until he reached the knee. He was snapped out of it when he heard Yamaguchi giggle.

 

"What?"

 

"S-Sorry, I'm quite ticklish there." Yamaguchi's eyes widened when he saw the Nekoma captain grin. "No, please-!"

 

His pleas dissolved into laughter as Kuroo kissed and nipped the underside of his knee, gripping the limb in case Yamaguchi couldn't control himself and accidentally kick him in the face. He pulled back with a smile afterwards, Yamaguchi looking even more flustered than before.

 

"Kuroo-san is mean," he pouted, pushing himself up and pinching both of Kuroo's nipples.

 

"Oi, you're the mean one here!" He protested but didn't stop him, sighing at the fingers playing his chest. He closed his eyes, sensitive and aware of every touch, and he felt those fingers stray down to his crotch, brushing against the tent forming on his pants.

 

"Kuroo-san... can I..?"

 

"Hmm?" he let out a shaky breath as Yamaguchi moved from just touching to massaging him.

 

"Um...I want to try something."

 

"What is...?"

 

He felt the brunet move closer, burying his face on the crook of Kuroo's neck. "Put this. In my... in my mouth. Can I?" He whispered hurriedly, and Kuroo shivered.

 

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

 

"J-Just try, please?"

 

Yamaguchi looked up to him, his eyes shining and begging, and fuck, he is weak.

 

Kuroo stood up shakily, impatiently pushing his red pants down his thighs along with his boxers until his erection bobbed out of his underwear. Yamaguchi scooted closer and took his cock in his dainty hands, stroking it gently before putting the head inside his mouth.

 

Kuroo bit his lip hard, his fingers tangling at the brown locks as the brunet tested the waters, giving him a gentle suck before pushing his head closer to Kuroo's hips, taking in more, and pulling back to breathe. He licked his lips and repeated the sequence, his tongue licking the underside eagerly.

 

The dark haired teenager trembled in self control, torn between wanting to fuck Yamaguchi's face and not wanting to hurt him. Yamaguchi made the decision for him; he tightly held on his bare hips, before hollowing his cheeks and diving down until his nose was pressed against his skin.

 

"Fuck! Slow down, holy shit Yamaguchi, haah..." He threw his head back as the brunet bobbed his head up and down, lips dragging across his shaft, and soaking him with his spit. He pulled back to tongue the slit, licking the precum there, and then moving down until it hit the back of his throat before swallowing and moaning, the vibrations rumbling at the currently most sensitive part of Kuroo's body. He cried out, thrusting his hips slightly. Yamaguchi scratched his hips and pulled back again, heaving.

 

"Do that again."

 

"W-What?"

 

"Do that...fuck my mouth."

 

"What the fuck, I don't wanna hurt you!"

 

"Please," the brunet whined, playing up the puppy eyes look. Goddamnit, Kuroo did not sign up for this. "I'll be good, please, Kuroo-san."

 

"Fine, but you have to tell me if I'm hurting you, alright?"

 

"Yes," he moaned, stroking himself. Kuroo gently held his head, waiting for Yamaguchi to get comfortable. When he felt his dick get enveloped with the wet heat of the brunet's mouth, he gave a tentative push until he couldn't bear it anymore. Yamaguchi tapped his thigh, an unspoken signal for him to continue, and he pulled his hips back, then pushed again.

 

Yamaguchi looked up to him, his eyes narrowed down and challenging, and it's the trigger for Kuroo to release the breaks in his control, gripping his head and thrust in his mouth, ripping out a strangled moan from the boy sitting in front of him. This is hotter than porn, and definitely more realistic, he thought in a haze, his hips moving on his own, losing himself at the incredible feeling.

 

The brunet serviced him eagerly, working his lips and tongue to pleasure him until he could feel himself coming apart. He pulled back harshly, shivering at the whine coming from the brunet. He quickly knelt down and pushed him back down at the futon, peppering kisses at the freckled chest, up to his neck and shoulders, and finally his lips.

 

"Please, please, Kuroo-san," the brunet babbled, arms circling around Kuroo's neck.

 

"Tell me what you want," he panted against Yamaguchi's ear, humping one of the boy's freckled thigh and groaning with need. "Speak up, Yamaguchi."

 

"Please...ah, f-fuck...fuck me..."

 

Kuroo grinned, kissing him hard one more time, pushing his legs apart. Yamaguchi covered his mouth with his hand, muffling the moan when he felt Kuroo's fingers slide against his entrance. "Please," he keened.

 

"Gladly," Kuroo leaned down to bite the inside of his thigh, earning a surprised yelp. He circled the tight ring of muscle with his fingertip, and as he push one in, the door behind them suddenly opened.

 

He woke up with a start, his phone blaring the alarm directly in his ear. He looked around; he's still in his own bedroom, but the dream felt so real, the heat and skin and the kisses-

 

And the wetness on his crotch.

 

He groaned, throwing himself back down the mattress, pushing his face on his pillow. Fuck, that was intense. He blindly groped for his phone, turning off his morning alarm.

 

The device in his hand let out a soft ping and vibrated, and he looked up.

 

A message this early?

 

Received 5:14

Sender: Tsukishima (tsukishima_tk@excite.co.jp)

Subject: Details

Body:

 

The live show will start at 21:00, don't be late. Send me your Skype details later.

 

\-- end of message --

 

He huffed, tossing his phone away.

 

This is really happening.

 

Holy shit.

 

* * *

 

New blog post!

 

Title: Private show winner! 

 

The bidding is over! I’m contacting the winner tonight, thank you for participating! ♬♪♫

 

* * *

 

Spring High is no joke.

 

Of course Kei knew that. But the 2 meter guy from Kakugawa wasn't someone he expected from the first qualifier, and he's kind of bummed he didn't get to see Yamaguchi play even once. He wanted the world to know that Yamaguchi has improved overall, but given the oddball duo's tendency to steal the spotlight, they might have to wait for awhile. If he's being honest with himself, he's not that good, just tall. The training from the 3rd gym sure did helped, but compared to his upperclassmen, he's a weapon who needs more polishing to be effective.

 

Akiteru greeted him home, and after a brief chat about the tournament, offered him to practice with his team.

 

Yamaguchi's words from the training camp rang in his head. This time, he's no longer allowed to slack and run away. The brunet believes in his potential, and he refuses to disappoint himself and Yamaguchi.

 

He coordinated a time schedule with Akiteru's team, and went upstairs to rest.

 

21:00, huh?

 

The email he got that morning contained the instructions to access the private show. He still has to look over the short list given to him by Kuroo, and to set up a live stream to him. Who knows if Kuroo will even be on time for the show, and honestly, he didn't give a fuck.

 

After showering and changing into comfortable clothes, he tapped his phone open.

 

17:29

 

He could probably do his homework first.

 

His phone vibrated and the screen lit up.

 

Received 17:29

From: Yamaguchi Tadashi (yamaguchi_t1110@excite.co.jp)

Subject: Rest day!

Body:

 

Do your homework tomorrow! You should be resting Tsukki!

\-- end of message --

  
He grinned. Of course Yamaguchi knows.

He replied with nothing but ':P', snorting at Yamaguchi's lighting-speed reply of complaints about his habits and a threat to come over if Tsukki won't listen to him. But then who will perform the live show? Will it be cancelled if ever? Kuroo would probably harass him nonstop if he found out that he's cockblocking the both of them to death.

He replied back with a reassurance that yes, he's resting, calm down Yamaguchi, and opened his laptop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to check s2 episodes 10-14 to get the dates right xD thank you for reading!  
> and yama's email is based on kairi miura's (yama's engeki actor) twitter handle lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaa i'm so sorry for not updating (｡•́︿•̀｡) i really have no excuse i'm just tired from college lol
> 
> i'm going to try updating on a regular basis starting this november but i need your help dear reader!!
> 
> 1.) what time do you want the updates to be released? i'm thinking of updating on saturdays but i'm not sure if people sees when a chapter is posted since it gets drowned in the tsukkiyama tag :/ i'm gonna use the US time since it seems to be the standard one ao3 uses (just google 'us time now' hahaha)
> 
> 2.) does anyone knows how to automatically add new chapter on a set date like how tumblr queues work? 2nd semester starts next month and my schedule eats up my friday and saturday. i could probably sneak in some time to upload a new chapter but i can't make promises when it comes to consistency especially since all of my classes will be majors ;A; if there's a way to do this please let me know! 
> 
> that's all i guess? xD thank you very very very much and happy reading! ❤❤❤❤❤

Yamaguchi stared at his reflection from the fogged up bathroom mirror.

 

His hair was dripping wet and he pushed them back, revealing his freckled face, wondering if he should use the newly bought concealer tonight. The rings on his chest gleam under the bathroom’s light, and he was reminded of Tsukishima’s fingers on his skin.

 

A shiver ran down his spine, and he sighed. This is his first time servicing a private cam show; even though a certain Senpai already told him that he’s free to stop once he gets uncomfortable and that they’ll refund the winner, he still can’t shake the heavy feeling making home in his stomach. Deep inside he didn’t want to do it, he was fine with the idea at first, but after having sex with his childhood best friend he felt like he’s cheating despite not being in a relationship with Tsukishima.

 

_ Tsukki won’t know. He doesn’t have to know. _ He stared back at himself, relishing the warm fog enveloping his body.  _ Maybe I should stop this? But I don’t want to... _

 

“Tadashi? You okay there?”

 

He jumped at the voice, shouting back. “I-I’m fine!”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah, I’m just drying myself here.”

 

He let out a shaky breath, grabbing the towel by the sink. He should get started with the preparations.

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi leaned back on the recliner, fingering the frilly hem of the maid skirt. He breathed in slowly, counting to five, before releasing it all from his mouth, lips pursed a bit. His heart was beating fast, as if he’s currently tossed into a critical moment of pinch serving. He looked at the setup in front of him, his eyes reflecting the light of the monitor.

 

A mirror was propped up behind the entire setup so he could check himself during the show. Several cameras were pointed at him, from a bird’s view down to the floor where the guest can watch his legs closely. The monitor was huge, showing the different angles of the camera, a feed manager so he can switch to different views in case he feels it would be for the best, a countdown timer, and the live show program showing the closed chat room where the bid winner would be putting orders for him to follow.

 

The flow of the private show was pretty simple: Yamaguchi should perform all the orders of the winner, his ‘master’ for tonight, for an hour. There is a set of rules as to what he’s willing to do and not do, and so far the winner has been cooperative with his limits. What he hated about his work is how cocky and demanding his customers can be, which is why he never had a private show before. With live shows, he can control the entire program, and can finish the night masturbating in front of his viewers in case he got bored toying with the horny perverts begging for him.

 

_ This is a lesson _ , he remembered his Senpai whispering as they fix his makeup earlier.  _ A lesson on surrendering your power to someone. _ He shuddered at the fingertips ghosting on his neck as they pull the lace collar and tie it up, careful of his hair.

 

Yamaguchi wondered if he had crossed the line on his live shows, enough for an intervention to happen. There wasn’t any particular memory of him being too power-trippy. Is he getting over his head? 

 

Oh no. He swallowed, eyeing the start timer on the monitor. 26 seconds.

 

_ I’ll just pretend it’s Tsukki on the other end. _ The brunet checked his outfit on the mirror, pulling at the ribbon on the uniform’s chest. It’s not the first time he ordered Yamaguchi around, and probably won’t be the last. He snickered at the thought as he mindlessly fixed the black headset, his breath stuttering out.

 

The countdown has reached zero, and the chat room opened for the night.

 

“Good evening sir,” he whispered, smiling at the camera. “Tonight I'm all yours, so don't be shy.”  _ It's just Tsukki, you don't have to worry. _

 

_ Guest is typing… _

 

[Guest] >> Good evening, Kiyoshi.

[Guest] >> Do you have the all the things I asked for tonight?

 

“Yes sir.” Specific kinds of vibrators (wow this person sure knows what he likes), a cock ring, and… a slice of strawberry cake. He didn't understand but whatever. Hopefully if food play is involved, it's not as dirty and disgusting as the ones he saw on porn before. “What should I do first?”

 

[Guest] >> Eat the cake

[Guest] >> And tell me what you like.

 

Huh. Okay..? Yamaguchi took the small plate of cake and picked up the fork, slicing a portion for himself. He was reminded of his cake shop excursion with Tsukki, and smiled.

 

“I like… long and floppy French fries. And iced green tea. I wish Starbucks have more mildly flavored drinks, though. Oh, and I love dogs.” He opened his mouth and made a show of licking his lips, tongue darting out to clean the icing from the fork. “That sounds boring, sorry. I'm not really a fan of sweets, but I guess I like them every once in awhile.”

 

He ate more of the cake, watching as the person behind the other line type for about a minute.

 

[Guest] >> Do you like doing this?

 

“This? You mean being a camwhore?”

 

[Guest] >> Yeah.

 

He grinned. “Well, yeah. I like being seen. This is one of the best kind of jobs, to be honest.” Another bite, and he made sure not to drop any icing on his clothes. “Never knew I'd actually end up being in front of a camera, though. My senpai found me masturbating in a changing area, and thought I look sexy.” He laughed at the memory, remembering how he's part shocked to death, and part aroused at being found out. 

 

“He trained me to be on camera. At first I wasn't very confident of myself, but I learned a lot on my first month, and I enjoyed it. People tell me I'm pretty good at what I do.” That's one of the thing he likes. The praise and compliments make him happy, but the satisfaction of making people believe they have control over him is what keeps him coming back. Money earned from the shows is just a bonus.

 

He finished the cake, playing with the icing on the plate. The only person he would allow full control of him would probably be Tsukishima. His senpai doesn't mind he's a bit unruly and power hungry, they understand the need for control. The discipline and training makes up for their lax relationship, allowing him to give just enough control to his senpai as possible.

 

“Is there anything else you want to ask sir?”

 

[Guest] >> Yeah.

[Guest] >> Strip but leave your skirt and stockings on.

 

Yamaguchi giggled; finally, they're starting. He first removes the lace collar, itching to get the damn thing away from his neck. It was a good idea to prime and powder his most visible freckles. “Can I ask you something sir?”

 

[Guest] >> What is it?

 

“What are you wearing?” Typical sexting opening, but he really wanted to know so he has an image he can project on Tsukki. Maybe it will be even fun in the end.

 

[Guest] >> Just some loose sleeping clothes

[Guest] >> It's night where I am right now

 

“It's night here too,” he crooned, unbuttoning the maid top. He like this costume, maybe he'll wear it some other time. “Are you one of those people who wear socks to bed?”

 

It took some time but Yamaguchi has already removed the soft shirt when the person replied.

 

[Guest] >> Yeah you got a problem on that

 

He couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. He could totally imagine Tsukki wearing that outfit because, well, the blond wears dinosaur socks to sleep. That childhood tradition never left him, and Yamaguchi was glad because it's cute. Real cute. 

 

[Guest] >> Shut up Kiyoshi.

 

“Sorry sir,” he grinned and removed the cloth cuffs on his wrists. “You sound like my friend.” He moved the empty plate on the floor away from the recliner, and placed the cuffs on the nearby table where the plate used to be.

 

He lifted his skirt to show off the cute panties he's currently wearing: a soft lavender with white lace on the garter. His erection was prominent, and he didn't even bother getting embarrassed with how hard he’s slowly becoming.

 

“I like sleeping nude,” he absentmindedly said while playing with the garter. “It's a bit cold in my house and I like taking advantage of that.” He sighed as he slip it down his thighs, his cock bobbing out with his movements. “Bit of a thrill when I get up in the morning.” His underwear ended up on the floor as he folded his legs up the recliner to show his ass.

 

[Guest] >> Good boy.

[Guest] >> Open up your ass for me

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Yamaguchi opened his legs, sucking and licking on his index finger until soaked wet, and using it to trace his skin from the belly button, past his cock, and down to his hole. He closed his eyes as he slip it past the tight muscle, hips lifting up to accommodate the intrusion.

 

He used his free hand to play with his nipples, tugging at the rings and rolling the bud between his thumb and pointer finger. Yamaguchi licked his lips, adding another finger in his ass. This is the usual routine and even if it feels good, maybe he should step up with the foreplay. It's getting quite...boring.

 

He opened his eyes when he heard a ping go off the headset.

 

[Guest] >> That's enough.

[Guest] >> Let's start with one vibrator first.

 

“Okay,” The brunet smiled, taking the first toy for the night and a bottle of lube. He poured the sticky liquid on the egg vibrator and reached down to push it in his hole, making sure he's relaxed so it won't hurt. He usually prefers a vibrating dildo over this, but it's not much of a trouble. 

 

He liked this kind of positions, reminds of that one time he decided to stay back after practice and play with himself on the club room. The danger of being caught or seen by anyone from the team was exciting, making the tent in his shorts harder.

 

[Guest] >> Obedient little slut, so good for me.

[Guest] >> Turn it on and show me your ass

 

“Mhmm…” Yamaguchi did as he was told, slowly turning over so as to not knock the cameras near him. He showed his backside and swayed his hips, eager for more instructions. For someone who hated being ordered around by some random pervert, this one seems to have a good hold on him.

 

Or maybe it's just because he's been subconsciously forcing himself to believe it's Tsukishima doing it.

 

[Guest] >> Nice ass

 

He snorted at that. Everyone says so.

 

[Guest] >> Tell me how you're feeling.

 

“Hm… I'm feeling a bit lonely. I could really use a hand here.” He grinned, reaching over to slap his butt. “I want you to spank me sir.”

 

[Guest] >> Oh that's a real shame.

[Guest] >> I'm more than willing to do that for you, and more.

[Guest] >> We'll just have to make do with what we have, don't you think?

 

“Mmm, yes sir.” He licked his lips, fingertips pulling at his smooth cheeks. That really sounds like something Tsukki would say. “What should I do?”

 

[Guest] >> Can you fit another vibrator?

 

“I think so…” he trailed off, massaging his ass. He definitely can, of course. 

 

[Guest] >> Open yourself up then add the next one.

 

“Okay,” even though that was totally unnecessary. Whatever.  _ A lesson on surrendering power _ . He can't do it for himself, so he's gonna do this for Tsukishima, not for the person behind the screen.

 

He pulled his cheeks apart and slipped two of his fingers inside, moving it with a  scissoring motion and deliberately aiming to poke the toy inside him. He sighed when it bumped on his prostate, cheeks reddening with arousal. With another good aim at his sweet spot, the freckled boy moaned, cock twitching between his legs. He moved back to his initial position on the recliner so he won't fall.

 

Yamaguchi picked up another egg vibrator, slowly coating it with lube. He could feel his face flush with excitement and anticipation; although he had several toys stuffed in his ass before, it was to see just how much he could take and not for a show. He clicked the remote control to turn it on, the way it shakes on his fingers not unlike his body's tremors.

 

He slowly pushed it inside, breathing slowly and heavily so he could calm down. He could feel the first vibrator move restlessly inside him as the second one was inserted, and he jolted on his seat as it ended up directly against his prostate, Yamaguchi moaning loudly as the two vibrators rub against each other doubling the effect while keeping him full.

 

His breathing was starting to get laboured, his face more heated. There was a ping, and he read the next order.

 

[Guest] >> Good, keep yourself full for me.

[Guest] >> Sit down properly for now.

 

Yamaguchi exhaled, closing his legs and shifting on the recliner. The vibrators went in even deeper as he clenched his ass, forcing him to double take and focus on his breathing.

 

[Guest] >> You better not faint on me, Kiyoshi.

 

“N-No, sir. Just give me a minute,” he panted on the microphone.  _ It’s just Tsukki _ , he reminded himself.  _ Not some gross pervert who don’t deserve to see you like this. _

 

[Guest] >> Good, can’t have my pretty pet passing out on me.

[Guest] >> Take the smallest ones and play with your nipples.

 

“Nngh… haaahh…” He panted, reaching for the bullet vibrators. He turned them both on, aiming for at least a few notches below the highest setting just the way he likes it, and rubbed them on his nipples. The vibration seem to get more intense with the ring making contact with it.

 

“Haaahhhnn... “

 

_ It’s just Tsukki. Just Tsukki, just Tsukki _ , he repeatedly thought as he closed his eyes, circling the toys around his areola.  _ Tsukki wants me like this _ . 

 

The image of Tsukishima watching him like a predator while he play with himself, being directed on what to do and what to say, and not being able to do anything… He sighed, tongue hanging out while saliva drip from his lips.

 

[Guest] >> So pretty.

[Guest] >> I want to fuck your cute mouth so bad

[Guest] >> Make you eat my cum like the cum-loving slut you are.

 

He grounded his hips, pressing his ass on the recliner. “Yes, yes sir, fuck my mouth.” He’d love that, oh god. He licked his lips, imagining fingers prying his lips open, thumb playing with his tongue as spit pool inside his mouth, and then a fat cock opening him even more. He’d love it even more if it’s Tsukishima’s dick, of course. “Fuck me, I wanna be good for you, please.”

 

[Guest] >> You should be, you whore.

[Guest] >> Crying and squirming like that, you’re even worse than a dog in heat

[Guest] >> Look at you

[Guest] >> So desperate to please.

 

“Y-Yeessss! I’m a dirty whore, I need you sir, please tell me how to be good, I wanna be good,” Yamaguchi sobbed, not knowing what to do with his hands anymore. He pinched and pulled his nipples, vibrator pressed against his sensitive buds. This is so good, holy shit. He could really use a gag or something to fill his mouth, though. Some handcuffs, too.

 

[Guest] >> You look ready to cum.

[Guest] >> But you need to earn your orgasms, you know.

[Guest] >> If you beg for it, maybe I’ll consider.

 

“Please sir I wanna cum, I-I’m going crazy, please please I’ll do anything I’ll be good just let me cum, wanna cum for you, please, fuck I need it, need it so bad-” His babbles dissolved into broken sobs, his ass barely holding the two vibrators inside with how hard he’s shaking, his mind chanting  _ cum, cum, I need to cum _ . The brunet moved backwards so he won’t fall off his seat, the toys inside going deeper, making him keen. His head was reeling and for a second he let himself slip, mouthing  _ Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki _ in the air.

 

The soft ping from the headset broke through the heavy lust enveloping him.

 

[Guest] >> You may remove the cock ring now

 

His hand shot out to unclasp the ring preventing his release, dropping the bullet vibrators pressed on his chest, and the relief from the built up of pain made him more sensitive to his touch. “Ahn…fuck yes, t-thank you sir,” he groaned, immediately taking his member and pumping it in rhythm of his stuttering breath. He imagined Tsukishima’s hand that was closing around his throbbing cock, the heated gaze from his golden eyes making him squirm and bite his lip, lest he scream his best friend’s name in front of stranger watching him jerk off.

 

_ Tsukki, Tsukki, ah, ahh, please more more more-! _ He whimpered, his eyes rolling back as he tilt his head. There was a ping from the headset, and he reluctantly opened his eyes to look at the screen.

 

[Guest] >> Did I tell you to touch yourself?

[Guest] >> Filthy slut, you don’t deserve to get off until I’m done with you.

 

Yamaguchi cried out as he scratch his thigh, his cock bobbing and twitching for attention. He was so fucking  _ close _ . So fucking close to paradise, but it’s Tsukki, and  _ if it’s for Tsukki I’m willing to hold back. _

 

“Please, please tell me what to do sir,” he begged, hands curling on the skirt so he won’t touch himself.

 

[Guest] >> Do you have another vibrator?

 

“Yes, yes sir.”

 

[Guest] >> Use it on the head of your cock. Don’t touch yourself or else you won’t get to cum at all.

 

He shakily reached for the wand vibrator on the table, thumb shaking as he turn it on and gently ran it on the head of his dick. He panted heavily as the vibrations become more powerful, making his hips twitch harder as if in sync with the toy in hand, and oh god it’s too much, too much for him to take. The combined stimulation from his ass and cock was making his head spin, drool falling out of his lips as he babbled incoherently, begging  _ please please let me cum _ , his eyes trained on the monitor for permission, for anything,  _ just please _ .

 

[Guest] >> You look so perfect right now Kiyoshi

[Guest] >> I want to taint you more

 

“Please sir, I want to cum!” Yamaguchi’s voice started to break as his hand slipped and pressed the vibrating wand harder on his dick, a startled shout being ripped from his throat. It’s too much, too much for him, and despite needing release, he wanted more of the teasing, to be denied again, he could see and hear Tsukishima sneering at him as he pathetically cry for permission. The numbing pain mixed with heightened arousal reduced him to this mess, and  _ he fucking love it _ .

 

[Guest] >> Look at you, so beautiful like this

[Guest] >> Be a good boy and cum for me

 

“F-FUCK!” Yamaguchi tightly closed his eyes as he let out a high-pitch scream, his body being pulled taut before uncoiling from the pressure. Everything felt so distant all of a sudden, like he was submerged underwater, and his vision faded to white. His hips won’t stop trembling as he came hard, his dick shot out cum all over him, the hand holding the wand vibrator going limp and dropping the toy on the floor.

 

There was a distant ringing in his ear, and before he could even piece together a single coherent thought, he was cumming again, the vibrators in his ass rubbing at his prostate just the right way. He dug his heels on the recliner as he thrust up in the air, eyes fluttering from the overstimulation. The smell of lube and sweat and cum was heavy in the air, his broken sobs mingling with the quiet hum of the camera.

 

This is it, the incredible euphoria washing over him, the feeling of being tightly wounded until the point of no return, and all of this just for him and him alone, was what made dealing with anonymous freaks and perverts worth it. He still wished it was Tsukishima who made him unravel, but eh, the ending is still the same, except he would’ve kissed the blond senseless after sex.

 

He forgot where he was, until he heard a ping go off the headset.

 

[Guest] >> So good for me, fuck.

[Guest] >> That was wonderful.

[Guest] >> You really are mesmerizing

 

The timer on the screen indicated there was less than 30 seconds remaining.

 

The brunet slumped down at the recliner, feeling incredibly vulnerable and weak. Tears fell from his eyes as he felt his hips shaking uncontrollably at the impact of orgasm. That was definitely one of the best he had on his entire career as a camwhore. He’ll never forget this.

 

[Guest] >> Kiyoshi

[Guest] >> Clean up before you sleep

[Guest] >> Have a good night

 

He looked at the nearby camera and smiled shakily, breathing out a giggle. “Thank you, sir.”

 

When the timer dropped to zero, the chat went offline and a black screen replaced the live feed.

 

* * *

 

Received 00:09

Sender: Tsukishima (tsukishima_tk@excite.co.jp)

Subject: Yamaguchi

Body:

 

Are you still awake

 

\-- end of message --

 

Received 00:13

Sender: Yamaguchi Tadashi (yamaguchi_t1110@excite.co.jp)

Subject: Re:Yamaguchi

Body:

 

Tsukki!! Why are u still up omg 

 

\-- end of message --

 

Received 00:14

Sender: Tsukishima (tsukishima_tk@excite.co.jp)

Subject: Re:Re:Yamaguchi

Body:

 

Can I come over

 

\-- end of message --

 

Received 00:14

Sender: Yamaguchi Tadashi (yamaguchi_t1110@excite.co.jp)

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Yamaguchi

Body:

 

What

 

\-- end of message --

 

Received 00:15

Sender: Yamaguchi Tadashi (yamaguchi_t1110@excite.co.jp)

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Yamaguchi

Body:

 

Ok just go thru the back

And be quiet ok!!

 

\-- end of message --

 

* * *

 

Kei shuddered at the sudden gust of cold breeze blowing at his direction, pulling his jacket closer to his body in an attempt to shrug off the sudden drop of temperature. This is crazy, he knows, but the overwhelming need to see Yamaguchi took over his desire for sleep.

 

The live show ended with him having several orgasms in one sitting; a feat he never knew he could achieve. Yamaguchi should be proud of what he could do to him, a simple smile turned into something sinister can fucking turn him on and oh god his dick needs to calm down.

 

The Yamaguchi residence isn’t that much far from his own house, and once he saw the familiar roof of their house, he sprinted, not wanting to freeze his ass outside. The light on Yamaguchi’s bedroom is turned off, but there was a faint blue glow inside. He smiled and turned to the corner facing the back of the house, grabbing on to the hollow parts he managed to carve out through the years of sneaking in. What can he say, Yamaguchi got a really nice house, and his AC is way better than his.

 

He heaved himself up and over the wall, avoiding the potted plants lined up against the concrete and opening the back door. It didn’t creak thanks to their monthly oiling maintenance in case Kei decided to come over at the dead of the night (like now). He removed his shoes and brought it with him as he ascended the stairs to Yamaguchi’s bedroom, gently knocking on the wood with a sigh.

 

Yamaguchi greeted him with a sleepy smile, his loose shirt showing off his collarbones, and fuck he’s not supposed to be having dirty thoughts right now, focus  _ focus- _

 

“Tsukki,” he whispered sweetly, pulling him inside the room and closing it with a soft click. “What’s up?” 

 

“Um.” He watch as Yamaguchi walk back to his bed, plopping on the soft mattress and staring at him with sleepy eyes. He looked so comfortable and inviting, and Kei is weak to his charms, leaving his shoes behind the door, shrugging off his jacket and putting it on the desk chair before following him on the bed. “I missed you.”

 

“We were together the whole day yesterday,” Yamaguchi giggled, scooting over to the wall to give more space. The night sky was bright with the stars, and the lava lamp on the bedside drawer covered them with a cool blue glow. Kei reached for his hand, entwining their fingers and lifting them to kiss each knuckle on Yamaguchi’s hand.

 

“I...I don’t know. I want to…um.”

 

“It’s okay,” Yamaguchi smiled and pulled him down to the bed, his free arm wounding around Kei’s body holding him close. “I wanted to see you too. I don’t even know why.”

 

Kei pressed their bodies closer, kissing his freckled cheek. They lay down side by side, breathing softly. He watched as Yamaguchi slowly closed his eyes, his body rising and falling in rhythm, his hair messy from being pressed against the bed, and his freckles…

 

“Tadashi.”

 

“Mhm?”

 

The blond sat up, removing his glasses and placing them near the lava lamp. Yamaguchi opened his eyes and let out another questioning sound. Kei leaned over and pulled the hem of his shirt.

 

“Up.”

 

“Tsukki, I’m sleepy,” the brunet whined. Kei rolled his eyes, smiling.

 

“Don’t worry, we’re not going to have sex,” to which Yamaguchi replied with a squeak.

 

“Why do I have to be shirtless,” he moaned, but pushed himself up to remove it with ease. Yamaguchi plopped back to the bed, letting Kei grab the garter of his shorts and pull it down with his underwear. “Are you sure about not having sex? What else do we do in bed naked?” 

 

Kei reached for his own clothes, undressing himself while thinking of a non-cheesy way of saying he want to cuddle with Yamaguchi naked. It sounds kinda gross and he didn’t want Yamaguchi to laugh at him, so he didn’t say anything else.

 

Once he’s fully nude he laid down and wrapped his arms around the drowsy brunet, careful not to rub their crotch together unless they want to spend another hour awake and panting, and he would definitely consider that scenario if only Yamaguchi isn’t close to passing out on him.

 

“You could’ve just said you want to cuddle,” Yamaguchi murmured against his lips. Kei pressed a kiss on his mouth as a reply, his hands going down to inspect the marks of lingerie on the brunet’s soft thighs. He sighed, running his fingertips on those marks. 

 

The overwhelming feeling of lust and power over Yamaguchi during his private show has waned, and transformed into a warm adoration that built up until this moment, suffocating him, and he wanted for Yamaguchi to know how confused and elated he feels, share the warm feeling with him, make him feel good as well, and together they could melt into this rose-colored mixture of this emotion he could not name.

 

As he drift into sleep, he mused over how this is too good to be true, and for the first time in his life, he choose to believe that this breathtaking and heart-wrenching sensation may be  _ love _ . 

 

* * *

 

Received 11:03

Sender: Kuroo Tetsurou (kuroo_tetsurou091@yahoo.co.jp)

Subject: Tokyo

Body:

 

heard your team’s gonna participate on the weekend training camp next month

gonna introduce me to your friend? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 

\-- end of message -- 

 

Received 11:05

Sender: Tsukishima (tsukishima_tk@excite.co.jp)

Subject: Re: Tokyo

Body:

 

No.

 

\-- end of message -- 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy high five for my newfound ability to hit 2k per chapter (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧
> 
> thanks to miniminoririn for chatting with me so early in the morning while I finish editing lol *waves ushiyama ship flag*
> 
> happy happy reading ❤❤❤❤❤

The biting cold of the early morning woke him up.

 

Kei blinked his sleep away, focusing on the blurry haze of blue glow on Yamaguchi’s skin.  _ Ethereal _ , he thought. So beautiful. He wondered if the naked cuddling has the same effect just like after watching Yamaguchi perform on camera. Both made him so sappy and clingy and disgustingly romantic - ugh, let’s stop there.

 

He stretched out his arms, careful not to wake the brunet. Yamaguchi just murmured against his neck, their limbs wrapped around each other.The freckles laid out on his tan skin made Kei’s fingers twitch, and he reached out to trace them, drawing patterns of constellations and names. Yamaguchi’s skin is so smooth and baby soft, how he does it is still a mystery to him.

 

He holds Yamaguchi’s hand, breathing in sync with the sleeping boy. He thought about how his heart was beating calmly even though he’s naked beside the person who’s been a permanent resident of his mind. He thought about how cold his toes are getting, but the warmth between their bodies enough to make up for it. He thought about how he doesn’t mind doing this again; sneaking late night to get into Yamaguchi’s bed, hold him close, and contemplate about his existence.

 

He thought about his feelings for the one who seemed to have him wrapped on their finger.

 

Yamaguchi probably doesn’t know, doesn’t understand how much Kei has fallen. All because of one night stumbling into a video he isn’t suppose to find, and then getting into his head about every other interaction he had with his friend. He started overthinking things (which is dangerous, even for him) that he would normally take for granted. Like how Yamaguchi’s smile has this edge that makes him nervous (and aroused), or how he moves with a grace he never noticed on the years they’ve been together. How he seem to have a good balance of his normal high school life, and the life behind a camwhore identity.

 

How Yamaguchi responds to orders as Kiyoshi.

 

Kei must be delusional to think he can give Yamaguchi the type of opposing strength he appears to crave. Despite being so hung up about dominating the brunet, he couldn’t bring himself to actually order him around confidently. The look on the freckled boy’s eyes judge him, weighing his worth on with Kei’s words, as if tauntingly asking  _ is that all you can do _ ? 

 

The blond tries, and  _ it really is him _ that is desperate to please Yamaguchi.

 

There’s so much he’s willing to do for the boy in exchange for his attention, his kindness, his love.

 

He groaned, burying his nose into Yamaguchi’s soft hair. He’s fucked beyond redemption, and is surprisingly okay with it.

 

* * *

 

The next time he open his eyes, there is sunlight pouring from the open window.

 

Kei blinked at the empty space beside him. It’s not as cold as earlier, but as far as he could tell without lifting the blanket, he is still naked, and oh god his mom is going to kick his ass for running off last night shit-

 

The door opened quietly, and he turned around to see Yamaguchi smuggling a paper bag. He grinned at the squinting blond, placing the package beside the lava lamp, and the delicious smell of fresh from the oven bread hit his nose.

 

He could hear Yamaguchi giggling as the brunet went to get some clothes for him, Kei sat up without a care for his nudity and reached over to snag some bread. It was soft and warm and perfect (like Yamaguchi), and he chewed slowly to savor the taste. Yamaguchi is so lucky to live near a heaven-sent bakery. (No offense to his mom’s pancakes, of course, but loves bread enough to rival his affection for strawberry shortcake.)

 

Yamaguchi crawled beside him, holding a shirt and sweatpants. “Get dressed, Tsukki. Can’t have my parents thinking something else.” He snatched the piece hanging on Kei’s mouth, earning him a glare. The brunet stared him in the eyes as he took a bite from the bitten part of the bread, serious face slowly cracking into bubbling laughter as Kei’s cheeks color from how gross (cute) Yamaguchi is being. 

 

He grabbed the given clothes, quickly fixing himself and finally wearing his glasses, the world transitioning from a pleasant blur into sharp focus. The freckled brunet lied down on the rumpled sheets, watching him quietly.

 

“Tsukki.”

 

“Tadashi.”

 

His brown eyes widened, and he blushed. Kei laughed behind his hand, reaching for another piece of bread. Yamaguchi fucking blushes over the smallest things, and it’s so goddamn cute. He can’t help it, he leaned towards his friend and kissed his cheek.

 

“Adorable, Tadashi.” Said brunet whined lowly, hitting Kei on the arm weakly.

 

“Mean, Tsukki. And here I was thinking of giving you coffee.” Kei chuckled, shoving the rest of the bread on his mouth as his fingers card over Yamaguchi’s hair. The freckled brunet blushed even more, his eyes fluttering close as he lean to the touch.

 

Kei continued playing with his hair as he ate another piece of bread, the early morning cold slowly melting away with Yamaguchi near him and the sunlight from the window. He heard the brunet sigh a few times, cheeks still red. 

 

“Tsukki, go brush your teeth.”

 

“What?”

 

Yamaguchi looked up at him, shy and a bit reluctant. Kei wants to smother him with kisses and hugs.

 

“I… um, I wanna kiss, if that's okay.”

 

Oh. Kei licked the upper front of his teeth. Yeah he could do that.

 

“Stay here.”

 

He sneakily went down, surprised at the cold and empty kitchen. Yamaguchi's parents aren't the type to sleep in, but maybe because it's a weekend that's why they weren't up yet. He opened the bathroom and grabbed the toothbrush reserved for him and the tube of toothpaste, taking his time to clean his mouth. He contemplated on using the mouthwash on the cabinet, but he really wanted to go back to bed with Tadashi more than anything else.

 

Kei quickly went back up to the bedroom, finding Yamaguchi sprawled out on the bed with his DS on his hands, tapping away at his game. He sat down on the bed, watching Yamaguchi play calmly.

 

He saved somewhere at one point and closed the handheld, dropping it on the cushion. Yamaguchi sat up and embraced him, letting out a soft “mhmm” when Kei slipped his hands on his back, pressing down on the knobs of his spine.

 

They sat there, so close and intimate, before Yamaguchi pulled back to look at him, his eyes soft and warm. He moved closer to the brunet, brushing their lips together lightly. He could feel his heart beat faster, a weird feeling settling in his stomach, and he made it a point to keep his breathing in check. Yamaguchi leaned forward, pressing his lips towards his, gently nipping at his lower lip. Kei closed his eyes, opening his mouth and mimicked Yamaguchi’s movements, and then all of his thoughts and cautions melted into a puddle the moment he felt tongue prodding his mouth open.

 

Yamaguchi held his face carefully, tilting him into a better position, before diving in and pushing into his mouth. Kei let out a shaky breath as he felt their tongues swipe against each other, and he’d normally be grossed out if only it wasn’t  _ so fucking hot _ enough to reach his dick, Yamaguchi pulling back to lick his lips sensually, then leaning for more, tasting every inch of Kei. The blond let his mouth hang open to the brunet’s advances, enjoying it far too much, his hands moving to grasp his hips and pull Yamaguchi closer to him. 

 

They break apart with light pop, both breathing heavily. Kei reached to brush Yamaguchi’s fringe back, his touch gentle and comforting enough to make the brunet mewl softly. He wanted to kiss more, more until they can’t breathe anymore, rest, and then kiss again, rinse and repeat. He could spend a whole day kissing Yamaguchi, maybe throw in a handjob somewhere in between if they’re both up (heh) for it. 

 

Kei ran his thumb along the brunet’s glistening lip.

 

“Tadashi,” he breathed out.

 

They spent the next half hour making out under the warm sunlight coming from Yamaguchi’s bedroom window until Kei received a frantic message from his mother looking for him.

 

* * *

 

There were only two remaining practice matches with the teams from Tokyo before the second round of Spring High starts. Ukai stressed the importance of these meetups after they hauled their asses from the bus. They need to give it their all if they want to stand a chance to win the prefectural qualifiers. 

 

Kei wasn't looking forward to the inevitable annoyance from Kuroo and Bokuto, but he wanted to get his blocks solid enough to pass Aoba Jousai’s clever tactics and possibly get at least a one touch from their ace’s spikes. It's a good thing he at least have a hold on Kuroo to lessen his interrogation (because that's what he's avoiding for this two-day practice) and on Yamaguchi. Of course, he probably won't be able to fully be there all day for the freckled boy, and he knew his friend is prone to running off to do some practice alone somewhere, but as much as possible, he wanted to keep the Nekoma captain away from him. Who knows what Kuroo would spill.

 

Before the start of practice, he was greeted loudly by Bokuto, asking him to join them for blocking practice. He watched silently as the other Fukuroudani members grow uncomfortable at his quiet stare, before bowing down.

 

“If you'll have me.”

 

He could feel eyes on him, and he looked up to see Yamaguchi sending him a proud smile. He nodded at him with a tiny smile of his own, while Bokuto freeze at his apparent willingness to practice with them.

 

He crossed paths with Kuroo who was giving him a nervous look, and he marched towards him, a stern gaze in his eyes.

 

“One. No talking about what you saw last month. Two. No asking about his online identity. Three. No harassment coming from your part, or else I'm going to make sure you won't be playing this coming qualifiers.”

 

Kuroo nodded, gulping. Kei walked away triumphantly, pumped up to block Bokuto’s straights.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo watched him carefully from a distance.

 

Even though he had seen him before during the summer training camp, and even fought against his work-in-progress jump float serve, it's so surreal to finally see him in person.

 

It's already eight in the evening and Karasuno 12 was one of the remaining few left in the main gym. He told Sawamura he's going to practice more, and the captain told him not to strain himself. Pretty much everyone from Karasuno has gone to wash or eat, and this one stayed behind to get some serves in. He knew they'll be back sooner or later to perfect their techniques, and then the Nekoma captain won't be able to at least talk to him without being afraid someone might caught on that he's hitting on a first year from another school.

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi, that's what the records say. He liked the name, cute, and definitely suits the adorable puppy demeanor he got going. He watched the way he breathed in and out to calm himself, and the way he handles the ball as it went up in the air.

 

The freckles were one thing. Minus that, he can definitely see Kiyoshi in him. Probably makeup, he mused as he cross his arms. Beside him, Yaku and Kai talk quietly about possible techniques of bringing down Fukuroudani on the first match for tomorrow. 

 

Speaking of the devil, Bokuto jumped behind him and smacked his back loudly and  _ fuck _ that hurts! “Ow! What the hell?!”

 

“Kuroo, whatcha doing just staring around? Practice with me!”

 

“Shut up, I'm getting some rest can't you see?” And a great view of the ass he's been craving to touch oh my god he's too deep. He could feel heat climbing up to his cheeks. Bokuto snorted at him.

 

“You're just slacking off! I thought you wanna help that glasses guy from Karasuno? C’mon it will be fun!”

 

_ Not as fun as watching Yamaguchi _ , he sighed,  _ in more ways than one _ .

 

“Oh! Akaashi, you done with dinner? Okay wait! Kuroo let's go, I wanna hit some spikes,” Bokuto unceremoniously dragged him by the back of his shirt and he spluttered because fuck he's strong, and he threw a final glance at the brunet he's been intent on watching all night.

 

Yamaguchi was looking at them, ball in hand, and when their eyes met, he  _ smiled _ .  _ He fucking smiled at Kuroo _ as Bokuto pulled him out of the gym, asking about Tsukishima’s whereabouts as if he fucking cares.

 

Shit, he's too cute, and Kuroo's heart can't take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu at keiji05.tumblr.com ♡


	11. Chapter 11

Hands ran down his bare chest as he sucks in a shaky breath, lips and fingers running around his body. He closes his eyes with a smile, hard and aching cock in his hand. He could feel several fingers spreading his ass open, wet with lube and sweat. Clothes were bunched up on a corner, the faint light from the moon illuminating the dark gym as bodies press against each other in ecstasy.

"You did well today," a voice whispers, thrusting in thick fingers inside of him. His moan was swallowed by the mouth fucking his, tongue licking hard and punishing. This was supposed to be a congratulatory sex, but the harsh treatment was contradictory to what they were praising him for.

He fucking love it.

A hand pushed him down the floor he mopped earlier, the fingers fucking him faster and harder while he panted like a man left in the desert. The stretch burns as another two were added, and he whined, groping for anything to support his losing mind.

Shit, it felt so good. He reached under him to twist his erect nipples, tugging at the rings, mewling at the sensation. There was a hand fisting his messy hair and forcing him to look up.

There it is, a cock in front of him, and on the floor several red ropes he knew and loved. One more finger was added and his hole was now gaping, forced open by a fist, and it's driving him crazy, more more more-

"Ready?" The boy kneeling in front of him asked. He nodded quickly, bracing himself on his arms as he happily opened his mouth, eager for his present. "Dirty slut." He sneered as he forcefully thrust his cock on the waiting mouth, sighing with content as the boy took it in without so much as a complaint, licking and sucking the shaft as if his life depends on it.

The glimmer of the camera lens beside them were dull, hidden to the world, but it catches everything that the boys in the gym were doing.

* * *

 

The incessant chime of the alarm woke Kuroo up with a start. He blinked once, then twice, staring at the brightly lit screen of his smartphone showing the time. He tapped the dismiss button, sitting up and looking around.

Everyone was soundly asleep, even Kenma who's a light sleeper and gets awaken easily by any slight noise.

Kuroo rubbed his eyes and stood up, deciding to just go for a run. It's already five in the morning anyway. He went down to the bathroom to wash, and passed by Akaashi who was talking to Sawamura and Sugawara in the hallway.

"Yo, morning!" He grinned, waving at the trio. They stopped talking and turned to him, nodding at his greeting. "What's up?"

"Ah, we're looking for Tsukishima's friend," Fukuroudani's setter answered. He's calm so early in the morning. "Yamaguchi, is it?"

Sawamura nodded. "He's not like Hinata or Kageyama who wakes up early to go for runs. I'm sure he went to bed before lights off."

"Huh. What about the oddball combo? Did they see him?"

"They're still asleep, thankfully. Those two needs to stop overworking themselves."

Kuroo nodded. Since the camp's held at Nekoma, he could go around looking for the brunet. "I'll help. I know this place like the back of my hand, don't worry."

The ashen haired setter breathe out in relief. "Thank you, sorry for the trouble."

"Nah, it's fine."

He waved them off and walked to the bathroom to wash his face. Kuroo thought of several places someone might use as a hiding place. Come to think of it, he didn't asked if Tsukishima was looking for him. He probably is.

The sky was still dark, and the cicadas were loud. The raven headed for the nearest club storage room, listening for any voice or suspicious noise. He didn't have the keys with him, but he could peek at the dusty windows.

He passed by a shed where they keep all the broken equipment for recycling, several classrooms, and the open court to see if Yamaguchi was there. They were all empty and quiet, and Kuroo rubbed his arm.

He didn't know Yamaguchi very well, aside from his endeavors as a camwhore, and Tsukishima doesn't talk about the brunet a lot (probably to avoid slipping any incriminating information) so he didn't have any idea where he ran off to. Most stores are still closed at this time, and he knew that the coaches and advisors around won't allow anyone to leave the vicinity. The gyms are still locked as well as the Nekoma Volleyball Club room.

Kuroo looked around, walking aimlessly, when he bumped into something cold.

That something turned out to be someone, and he yelped.

Yamaguchi fell to his ass with a weak grunt, clothes and hair dripping wet. Kuroo scrambled to help him up, hissing at how cold his skin is.

"A-Are you okay?"

Yamaguchi nodded, dazed. He had a soft smile in his lips, his pupils blown wide. "Sorry…Kuroo-san?"

"Yeah. Where have you been? Sawamura was looking for you. And why are you soaked? Did you fell into a pool-"

The brunet lifted a finger to his lips, and Kuroo immediately shut up. Yamaguchi grinned, pushing up his wet hair back, showing his freckled forehead. The raven gulped, all too familiar with Yamaguchi's appearance in his videos.

"I'm okay, don't worry. But Kuroo-san…"

"Yes..?"

"Can we keep this a secret?"

He blinked at the smiling boy. "Huh?"

"Don't tell Tsukki, okay? I know he practices with you. But please don't tell him about this."

"I don't really know what I'm agreeing to."

"Just don't… tell him you found me like this. I don't want him to worry."

Kuroo crossed his arms, not liking the conversation. "Okay, I won't do that, but tell me where you went and what happened to you. Nekoma is pretty big, we don't know where you ran off to, and if you're injured I have to let the coach know."

Yamaguchi's grin turned into an amused smirk, eyes narrowing at him. "Is that so."

"Yes it is so."

There was a dangerous glint in his brown eyes, and for the first time this day Kuroo actually felt threatened.

"How about a favor, then?"

* * *

 

His back collided with the wet tile, the soles of his slippers barely clinging to the floor. Yamaguchi dropped on his knees with a sinister smile. He pulled at the red garter of Kuroo's shorts, tongue darting out to lick his lips. Belatedly, Kuroo noticed the rope burns on the brunet's wrists, but the sudden cold touch on his thighs ripped his attention away with a hiss.

Yamaguchi kissed the base of his cock, nipping at his sensitive skin, before licking a stipe upwards to the head and wetting it with the collected spit in his mouth. His tongue gently moved across the head, pressing against the slit where precum starts to gather. Kuroo bit his lip, curling his fingers at his side. This is too much like his wet dream, and the fact that he barely made any move towards Yamaguchi was fucking with his head.

"Look at me," the brunet moaned against his cock, eyebrows scrunched at the lack of attention, but his eyes tell something else. It reminded him of the live show, at the beginning, where Yamaguchi looked like he's too bored to care about the idea of doing sexual favors for a (not exactly) stranger online. Kuroo felt a little bit of challenge and a little bit of fear, and unlike in the court, he has no idea what to do but stare back at the sultry gaze Yamaguchi was sending him.

This seemed to please the brunet, as he closed his lips around the head and sucked hard, low groan vibrating against his member. Kuroo threw his head back when he felt the mouth slide down to take more, gasping breathlessly as the wet heat swirl around him, pull back, and then down again.

"S-Shit, fuck wait…"

Yamaguchi didn't listen, instead picked up the pace and bobbed his head up and down, still looking up at the raven with amusement. His right hand crawled underneath him to massage his balls, making his legs shake.

Kuroo grabbed his hair in an attempt to slow him down, and in an instant, Yamaguchi's eyes widened and his gaze turned into a full blown glare, his hand quickly shot up to grabbed the base of his dick and squeezed gently in warning.

"Did I say you could touch me?"

"H-Huh?"

"This is just a small favor, you know? That means," he nipped at the head, making the raven yelp. "Know your place. Got that?"

Kuroo weakly nodded, releasing his soft wet hair, and Yamaguchi returned to the task in hand as if he didn't just threatened to bite off Kuroo's dick (literally). The brunet closed his eyes and relaxed his throat, opening up his mouth and sliding the cock down deep to the base of his throat. He moaned at the stretch, and the vibrations sent the raven reeling and panting against the cold tile of the hidden bathroom near the trash incinerator.

The freckled boy held his hips down when he tried to push up to the heat, and pulled back to breath deeply, spit glistening around his lips and strings of saliva connecting his tongue to Kuroo's dick. Then he went to dive down again, this time not fully taking the whole member, but low enough to fill his mouth and give a satisfying suck, repeating the process until coherent thoughts dissolve into goo in Kuroo's short circuiting mind.

Reality is so far from his wet dreams, but damn if this isn't hot.

The tightening in his crotch has nearly reached its peak, but then he felt something nudge against his asshole.

A wet finger slide against his entrance, and then pushed inside without a warning.

"Fuck, f-f-fuck!!" He whimpered, before his vision turned white and everything faded into nothing but nerves and arousal, the smell of sex heavy in the cramped bathroom.

He slowly blinked, his body trembling from the sudden orgasm. Yamaguchi was still kneeling on the floor, mouth open and white with his cum. Some of them were smeared on his cheek, and he looked straight out of a porn video. _Delicious_.

The mirth in his brown eyes returned, and Kuroo felt his cock twitch at the sight. Yamaguchi licked his lips, gathering the cum in his mouth before pulling out his finger from Kuroo.

_Oh yeah, that too._

The brunet sauntered to the sink and opened the faucet, washing his hands and face, before cupping his palms and putting some in his mouth. He spit out the white watered down semen and splashed some more on his face.

It's a miracle there's water in this secluded place, really.

He turned to face Kuroo, who was still trembling against the wall while pulling up his shorts. "Kuroo-san."

"…yeah?"

"Don't tell Tsukki, okay?"

There it is again, the soft and kind voice that doesn't match the smirk in his face.

Yamaguchi is truly terrifying.

Kuroo wants more of him.

"Yeah."

* * *

 

Tsukishima woke up at the start of his alarm, blinking at the dirty white ceiling of Karasuno's sleeping quarters.

He turned to his right and saw Yamaguchi slumped at the futon, his face smushed against the pillow. His hair is weirdly wet, but he looked asleep.

The blond heard the door open, and he look up to see their captain staring surprised at the brunet sleeping next to him.

"When did Yamaguchi got here?"

"…pardon?"

"Ah, Tsukishima." Daichi walked inside, still looking at Yamaguchi's sleeping form. "He went out earlier to who knows where. Kuroo said he'll look for him but hasn't returned." He clicked his tongue, but smiled afterwards.

"Breakfast is almost ready, so go get washed and changed. Wake him up before you go."

The captain turned back and left the room. Tsukishima sat up and picked up his glasses, blinking again as the blur turned into focus. He watched the steady breathing of the brunet, and his eyes moved to observe the weird markings on his arms.

He reached out to touch them, fingers gently running at the slightly bruised skin. The receiving practice drills were hard yesterday, but these ones look different. He squinted at the indention on Yamaguchi's skin.

"Oi, Tsukishima! Get moving already!"

He slowly lifted his head to glare at the redhead shouting from the outside of the room.

"Shut up, it's too early for your nonsense."

"What, you wanna go?" Hinata raised his fists, but Kageyama smacked the back of his head while walking past him.

"Idiot," he muttered under his breath. He gently shook Yamaguchi's body. The brunet sleeps like a baby, but is incredibly hard to wake up.

"Yamaguchi, wake up."

Nothing. His stupidly cute cowlick just moved around with the way his body swayed.

"Yamaguchi. Yama. Wake up." Oh god, he's not really prepared to deal with this. On their sleepovers, Yamaguchi usually wakes up first, and he never has to deal with this waking up routine.

Absentmindedly, he pulled at the standing cowlick, thinking that maybe it's some sort of a switch that will make his best friend wake up. He tugged at the hair, snorting.

A muffled sound came from the brunet.

Tsukishima blinked, tugging at the cowlick again.

Yamaguchi raised his arm and pushed his hand away, sleepy face red with a full blown blush. What?

"What the fuck, Tsukki."

"More like, what the fuck Yamaguchi. Why are you blushing?"

Yamaguchi groaned and pushed his face back to the pillow, intent on getting some sleep back. Of course, Tsukishima, surprisingly duty-bound, pulled at the ahoge just once more, and Yamaguchi raised his head enough to show his pleading eyes, the blush coming down to his neck.

"Stop that, Tsukki."

"What? Why? Why is your face so red?" He tugged again, and Yamaguchi let out a soft moan.

"S-Stop, please…"

Oh.

_Oh my god._

Tsukishima released the hair, his face hot. "Sorry."

Yamaguchi covered his face with his hands. "I wanna sleep more, Tsukki."

"Y-Yeah, okay. But I'll come get you later for breakfast."

"Thanks."

Tsukishima stood up and fixed the futon, heaving it up and storing it on the corner near his bag. He looked again at Yamaguchi, who was trying (and failing) to discreetly hump the sheets. He could feel his face get even hotter, and he rushed out to the bathroom to wash.

* * *

 

Group Chat: CSG (3 members)

butterfly: lol did u really just let Kiyoshi run off like that  
butterfly: I bet he attacked someone  
raccoon: two barbecues he attacked Kuroo hahahahahaha  
butterfly: omggg   
jellyfish: wtff lol so that's why he looked like that this morning  
raccoon: looked like what?  
jellyfish: like someone just sucked the soul out of his dick  
butterfly: ffffuuuuuccckkk lmao  
butterfly: should've caught that on camera  
raccoon: suggest titles lol  
jellyfish: hs slut gives mind blowing bj  
butterfly: awkward virgin deflowered by minx  
jellyfish: HAHAHAHAHAHA  
raccoon: fuck I'm gonna be laughing all day fuck you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so does anyone have an idea who senpai is now ;D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did ao3 had a maintenance? i wasn't able to login for a while :O

Kuroo bit the inside of his cheek, sweat dripping from his face. Bokuto cheered from the other side of the net as Konoha aimed for a serve.

 

As the ball went to their side of the court, his eyes darted back to see Yaku receiving it perfectly, the libero’s movements fluid as he call Kenma to set it up in the air. Yamamoto and Fukunaga ran up to spike, the ball hitting the hand of the quiet Nekoma wing spiker. Fukuroudani scrambled to follow up, Akaashi sending a flawless set to Bokuto. Kuroo moved back to receive it as he’s the nearest one, and Kenma finished it with a setter dump that made Akaashi snarl at him.

 

A Shinzen player acting as their referee blew the whistle and raise his arm to their direction. Inuoka cheered from the sideline along with Shibayama and Lev, and he grinned at the huffing captain of their opponent.

 

The ball bounced towards him, and he dribbled it for a while, hands running around the ball and getting a feel for it. The game is just starting and even though it’s on Fukuroudani’s favor, Nekoma won’t back down without a fight.

 

He decided to piss them off with a good and hard jump serve that landed in a beat on the other side of the court.

 

“Nice serve,” Kenma nodded at him. “One more.”

 

He chuckled. Maybe if they rotated into Karasuno, Kenma will have more fire in him.

 

As he lifted the ball in the air, he felt eyes watching him. This one isn’t meant to observe like how everyone else does in the training camp, but penetrate his entire being, and he nearly lost his concentration if it wasn’t for the angry yell Bokuto let out about stopping the damn Tokyo cats.

 

Their libero received the serve and sent it to Akaashi. Kuroo watched closely for the toss, all the while guessing whoever was staring at him. As the toss went to Sarukui, he straightened his back and arms to block the incoming attack. The ball hit his fingertips, and flew back to their court as Yamamoto passed it to Kenma. Kai spiked the ball, and their rally continued for several moments until Bokuto managed to slam the ball down out of pure frustration.

 

Fukuroudani called a time-out to calm down their ace. Akaashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as they walk towards their side, their managers passing out towels and energy drinks.

 

Kuroo huffed out a breath, watching Yaku and Lev bicker in a corner. He thanked Shibayama for the towel and wiped his face down.

 

He felt a shiver run down his spine, and he looked to his side.

 

Karasuno was taking a break after their flying receive penalties, many of them slumped against the wall. Tsukishima was sitting down nursing a bottle of energy drink, and beside him is…

 

Yamaguchi. Who is currently staring at him as if he’s thinking of ways to make Kuroo suffer.

 

When their eyes met, Yamaguchi smiled and waved at him, but the way his eyes fixate upon him didn’t change.

 

He felt his cheeks heat up and looked away.

 

* * *

 

All teams lined up at the court at the end of the day, and with the captain’s orders, bowed in front of each other, thanking everyone for the good game. The managers from Karasuno has finished stuffing everyone’s bags on the bus, and they only have their hand-carry personal bags with them.

 

Coach Nekomata was talking to Takeda and Ukai, giving some advice and the timetables for the next weekend camp. Bokuto and Kuroo took the free time to ambush Tsukishima, slapping his back and telling him to eat better and not fear anyone from Miyagi, not even Ushijima. The blond grimaced at their antics.

 

Akaashi called Bokuto over, saying something about helping them with the luggage they still need to move to their own vehicle. Tsukishima silently thanked the setter for his timely interventions.

 

Kuroo grinned, and was about to unleash some provocation for the next time they see the team when he heard someone come up behind him.

 

“Ah...Kuroo-san?”

 

Both middle blockers swiftly turned their heads to the sound of the familiar voice.

 

Yamaguchi smiled at them, his hands behind him. “May I talk to you for a while? This won’t take long, I swear!”

 

Tsukishima glared at him, and the Nekoma captain felt himself sweat under his red jacket. He nervously nodded and walked towards an empty corner, turning to look over the pinch server.

 

Yamaguchi’s back was facing Tsukishima, who hasn’t stop sending him death glares. He shook his head slightly, and prayed to every god he currently knows that Yamaguchi won’t drop a bomb on him about this morning’s favor.  _ I promised, Yamaguchi! I didn’t tell Tsukishima! Don’t eat me alive, please! _

 

“Um, I know the next training camp would be busy since the next round of Spring High is coming,” The brunet started. “But if you’re free, will you teach me how to do the jump serve?”

 

“...Huh?”

 

His answer somehow made the freckled boy panic. “Um! A-Ah, I mean, if that’s only okay with you! I know we’re rivals and I know teaching Tsukki would be better, but you’re… also good at serves. I saw your jump serve earlier.”

 

Kuroo nodded dumbly at him. Does this mean…  _ he can have his own private time with Yamaguchi next training camp? _ Shit, this is too good to pass up.

 

“S-See, I have this technique I saw from Ubugawa, and I really want to perfect it for the next match. Kageyama is the only one who is really good with the jump serve but he’s busy with Hinata, and a-actually I’m just gonna ask someone else-”

 

“No, wait! I’m gonna teach you!”

 

“Eh?”

 

Kuroo smiled at him, finally relaxing. “Don’t worry, it’s no trouble for me. But if it’s okay, can we do it after the practice match? You know, during free time after dinner?”

 

The brunet brightened up, nodding enthusiastically. “Yeah! Thank you so much!” He clapped excitedly, and the raven grinned. “By the way, Kuroo-san.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You didn’t tell Tsukki about this morning, right?”

 

His eyes widened at the sudden change of the atmosphere. The raven flinched slightly, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. The predatory look was back on the brunet’s gleaming eyes, although his smile remained the same.

 

“I didn’t, don’t worry.”

 

Yamaguchi thanked him one more time, before skipping towards his friend and chatting him up. Tsukishima gave him one last pissed-off glare, before hanging an arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulders and ushering him out of the gym.

 

* * *

 

New blog post!

  
  
Kei felt his blood draining from his face. His eyes widened behind the thick lenses of his glasses, his mouth opening slightly.   
  
The new post features a picture of Yamaguchi lying down on the floor, tied up with familiar red ropes in an elaborate knot, running down his torso to his hips like a harness. There was a drunken look in his eyes as hands pull at the nipple rings, and the blond is betting this time they didn't bother with the makeup and instead used Photoshop to hide his freckles.   
  
More importantly, the floor was that one from Nekoma's gym. He immediately knew because the lining is different from Shinzen's courts.    
  
He didn't even pay attention on the caption of the photo, too hung up on the fact that he didn't realize that the mysterious senpai is with them at the time. He never thought of narrowing it down to his team members just because Yamaguchi gave hints of his identity last private show.   
  
Senpai could literally be anyone that isn't a first year.    
  
Caught Yamaguchi doing something in the changing room. At the school or at a mall? Changing room where? Did they met during the Tokyo training camp? Plausible given that Yamaguchi might have started after the first training camp and continued on the second time they returned. But could it be that it happened during the Golden Week training camp? Does that mean senpai might be from Nekoma? But that would mean Kuroo is a fucking oblivious bastard, or he knew, but never said anything. They never actually discussed this.   
  
Trained him to be on camera. He didn't know anyone from Karasuno Men's Volleyball Club that is good with cameras aside from Yachi. Is anyone from the third years good with cameras? Fuck, he didn't know. Maybe the senpai was never good with cameras, just training someone to be in front of it. Based on Kiyoshi's live shows, they have some sort of a studio they use for filming.   
  
Rich enough to buy Yamaguchi various makeup and outfits. Someone fond of red ropes and is good with kinbaku. Someone he assumes is also into showing off.   
  
He didn't know.   
  
Kei swallowed the growing lump in his throat.   
  
He needs to find out who this senpai is.   
  


* * *

  
  
Akiteru looked over his hands. “Do you need to tape it again?”

 

Kei wriggled his fingers, looking out for any sort of discomfort or any slight dislocation. He opened and closed his hand, stretching it out with a hum.

 

“I guess not. I’m gonna go home now, if that’s okay. I still have homework to do.”

 

His brother nodded. Their college team is indeed different when it comes to power. Their offensive relies mostly on their spiker’s strength, something he has seen coming. Aoba Jousai is of the same caliber, but with Oikawa’s tactical and calculating mind they could probably take down this team.

 

Kei took his bag to the men’s bathroom and changed his clothes back to his uniform. As he passed the entrance, he waved at his brother, and exited the gym.

 

The sun has long been gone, and the dark sky is illuminated with faint stars. He quietly went to wait at the bus stop, listing out the things he should do for tomorrow. Aside from his homework, all of his projects are still in-progress. The card he used last private show needs payment. Even though Kuroo agreed to split payment of the total, it still took a high amount to win the bidding.

 

_ Time to find work, I guess. _

 

The bus arrived just in time, and he stepped in without a word.

 

He sat near the window, pulling up his headphones and scrolling on his music player. He picked one that reminded him of Yamaguchi, tapping to the beat of the song. The bus has dim lighting, which won’t let him read his notes unless he wants to upgrade his glasses again. It’s getting expensive to visit the ophthalmologist.

 

He decided to just spend his time watching people do their own thing. Akiteru’s university is in the heart of the city, and unlike in their town, this one is always bustling with people. The nightlife is upbeat and several establishments were created to cater to everyone who loved to party past their bedtime.

 

The bus stopped by the train station en route to Tokyo. There were a lot of people in there despite the time: families reuniting, friends on a trip to somewhere, classmates using the station as a meetup. Kei rested his head on his closed fist.

 

He wondered how his father is doing abroad.

 

Loud chatters echoed the vehicle as the door opened and people boarded, looking for open seats. Kei didn’t bother glancing at the tired man who plopped down beside him. When the door closed and the bus started moving, he resumed his people watching.

 

And saw Yamaguchi entering the train station.

 

His eyes widened, and he pulled down his headphones to his neck. It couldn’t be a mistake: the brunet is still wearing the Karasuno High School uniform, and his familiar green bag slung on his shoulder. His phone was on his ear and he’s talking to someone with a smile.

 

Kei racked his brain for any connections Yamaguchi might have with Tokyo. His mother, he knew that she sometimes get relocated there, but as far as he knows, she’s currently stationed in Sendai. His father works there too. A relative? What if he’s meeting with Kuroo, that sly son of a-

 

He stopped on his tracks, his mind blanking out for a second.

 

Could it be…

 

_ He’s meeting with the senpai? _


	13. Chapter 13

 

_ New video up! _

 

The screen faded from black into the backdrop of the traditional looking room. Kiyoshi was standing on a hallway, wearing a plain black shirt that is so oversized it reaches his thighs. He’s leaning on the wall, looking at the camera with a soft smile.

 

“Hello, I’ve been waiting for you. I heard from the manager about tonight’s customer.” He tilted his head to the side, beckoning. “Do you want to come in? We could talk inside about what you want.”

 

He turned around to walk down the hallway, his body swaying just slightly as he take his steps. When he reached the nearest door, he smiled at the camera and nodded, and opened it wide.

 

The video faded into a new scene, where Kiyoshi is sitting on the tatami floor, the camera panning from his smooth thighs up to his expectant face, a patient smile on his lips.

 

“Tell me what you like,” he said in a hushed voice. “I want to know about your fantasies.”

 

His hand come up to gently scratch his cheek, fingers gliding down his skin.

 

“Oh, about that? You don’t have to worry about time. Business is slow today, so we can have all night if you want. Just tell me what you want me to do, and I’ll do my best to fulfil it.”

 

He slowly blinked, eyelashes fluttering with the movements.

 

“Mhm. Don’t be shy. Do you want me to start? Let’s see,” he hummed, placing his index finger on his lips. “I like it when it’s rough. Vibrators are my favorites, and I’m also good with bondage. Vanilla isn’t really my cup of tea.” He laughed. “Though if you want, we could try making it intense.”

 

Kiyoshi pushed back his hair behind his ear. “Are you still undecided? You don’t have to worry about it. I told you, we have all night. Let’s just start with something simple, okay?”

 

He sat upright, and pulled the shirt off his body. The rings on his chest stood out of his flawless skin.

 

“Come here and touch me.”

 

* * *

 

"Yamaguchi."   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
He could hear Hinata's voice even though the redhead has reached a good distance. The orange sunset painted a nice glow on the volleyball's clubroom.   
  
Yamaguchi was folding his clothes and stuffing it on his bag. They were the only two left, everyone else has finished with their preparations and left for home. Kei twirled the key ring on his forefinger, watching carefully.   
  
"Come over tonight."   
  
The brunet smiled, zipping up the bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Okay, Tsukki. But we don't have homework today, right?"   
  
"Yeah… I wanna spend time with you."   
  
A beat, and his eyes widened the same time Yamaguchi's head whipped up to stare at him. His freckled cheeks were glowing with the sunlight hitting his face, the blush prominent.   
  
Yamaguchi giggled and pecked his lips, which made heat travel up to his face and neck. "Okay."   
  
"You… that's unfair," he grumbled, looking down at his shoes.   
  
"What is unfair?"   
  
Kei pulled him close and cradled the back of his head, biting his soft lips and pressing his tongue, seeking permission. Yamaguchi hummed and opened his mouth, meeting him halfway through the kiss.   
  
The blond slowly walked him back until he's pressing against the door, not breaking their kiss. The slowness of their movements were addicting, tasting and savoring each other without a care that someone might walk in on them. Yamaguchi's hands were playing with his hair, the sensation of blunt nails scratching against his scalp making him tremble.   
  
He so adores Tadashi.   
  
"Tsukki," he breathed against his lips. "L-Let's go… ah…"   
  
"Mhmm."   
  
Kei pressed one last kiss on Yamaguchi's glistening lips before pushing himself to stand up straight, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. Yamaguchi fixed his uniform and ran fingers on his hair, before nodding at him.   
  
Together, they locked the clubroom and left the school in a pleasant daze.   
  


* * *

  
  
Kei opened the door of his house, calling out a bored "I'm home" to no one in particular. His mother is usually out this time, and Yamaguchi knows this as well. The brunet took off his shoes and placed it neatly beside the blond's.   
  
"Sorry for the intrusion," he mumbled and grinned at him, before racing off to Kei's bedroom. He sighed, a smile on his face. Sometimes Yamaguchi feels more at home than him.    
  
Instead of running upstairs, he went to the kitchen and prepared a pitcher of juice and some bread for them to snack on while they figure out what to do with each other. He grabbed a tray to place everything in, then climbed the stairs to his room.   
  
Yamaguchi was slumped on his bed, looking so pleased with himself. He discarded his uniform and is only wearing his undershirt and boxers, which is a definitely welcome sight. Kei hummed at seeing him, and placed the tray on his desk.   
  
All the while, the brunet was watching him. Kei sat on the swivel chair and stared back.   
  
"Come here, Tadashi."   
  
In an instant the freckled boy jumped out of the bed and dumped his lanky self on Kei's lap. He snorted at the eager look on his pretty eyes, his hands automatically gripping his hips.   
  
"Feed me."   
  
"Ew Tsukki, are you three years old? Can't even feed yourself?" The brunet laughed.   
  
Kei pinched his butt. "Trying to make an effort here, asshole."   
  
"Yeah yeah," Yamaguchi grinned and reached over to take a slice of bread, breaking a small piece and pushing it against his mouth. Kei chewed it slowly, then kissed him afterwards.   
  
"Again."   
  
Yamaguchi did, and he gave another kiss in return. They only managed to finish one slice before their kisses became longer and involved more tongue, the brunet abandoning his feeding task to drape his arms around Kei's shoulders, fingers playing with his hair.   
  
"You're cute," Kei breathed out against his lips.   
  
"And you're hot, Tsukki. Really hot. I wanna suck your dick."   
  
"What."   
  
"I wanna suck your dick?" Yamaguchi pulled back, giving him a puzzled look.   
  
"Fuck, that's not what I was…" Kei could feel his face burning, and he bit his lip as the brunet giggled.   
  
"You already fucked me in the ass and me saying I wanna give you a blowjob makes you flustered? You're the cute one here, Kei." Yamaguchi grinned, pressing a kiss on his cherry lips.   
  
Kei pouted at him. "Believe it or not, I don't wanna have sex today. I just wanna hang out."    
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes, really."   
  
"Ehh, okay."   
  
Yamaguchi took a glass and filled it with orange juice, licking his lips and drinking it slowly. Kei watched him closely, as his eyes seem to tell something else. His hands moved down to grip the brunet's thighs.   
  
"Tsukki."   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Let's make out on your bed."   
  
His grip moved to cup Yamaguchi's ass, and he hauled him up effortlessly, mouth already working to meet the eager one of his best friend. Kei walked them back to the bed and dropped Yamaguchi on the soft cushion, his own body following as if hypnotized.   
  


* * *

  
  
This isn't supposed to happen.   
  
How Yamaguchi managed to coaxed him into stripping and making him kneel on the bed is a mystery to him.   
  
Yamaguchi was lying on his back, head propped up with a pillow, his mouth open and tongue pushed out to taste him. Kei was situated near his face, his hard, aching cock directed at his waiting mouth. He pumped his dick, struggling to maintain control for his body not to give in.   
  
The brunet seemed to sensed this, and he pushed him closer to face until his mouth was able to close around the flushed head, which is all Yamaguchi needed to make him cum. His soft lips dragged up slowly, tongue swiping around to taste all of him. He breathed through his nose, gently sucking, and raising his head to take in more.   
  
Kei's breathing was starting to get laboured, his self control quickly running thin. He shuffled closer, taking Yamaguchi's face in his hands, and pushed more of his cock in his mouth, sighing at the intense heat waiting there. He rocked his hips slowly, watching his dick go in and out of that cute mouth, and the aroused expression of Yamaguchi adding fuel to the fire burning on his crotch.   
  
A garbled version of his name came out of Yamaguchi's lips, the vibrations sending a jolt to his spine, and he immediately pulled out, spurts of his cum splattering on the brunet's face. His orgasm was so sudden it knocked the air out of him, and he wheezed trying to catch his breath.   
  
He didn't realized his cock rubbed against the brunet's face, and he only realized what he had done when Yamaguchi murmured his name weakly.   
  
Speaking of Yamaguchi, his face was covered with semen, mouth hanging open. Some of them were smeared on his hair, but the freckled brunet doesn't seem to mind. His copper eyes were glazed and unfocused.   
  
"Stay there," the blond whispered and grabbed his phone from the bedside table, swiping the password hurriedly.   
  
"What are you doing."   
  
"Shh," Kei grinned, opening the camera app and snapping several photos at once in case Yamaguchi caught on.   
  
"What, oh..."   
  
Kei snatched his bundled up shirt from the pile of clothes on the floor and wiped Yamaguchi's face carefully in case he suddenly have ideas of punching him for what he did. The brunet is so nonchalant about him taking photos of him looking absolutely wrecked, it’s amazing.

 

“Do you want me to pose for you, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi smiled. “I don’t mind. Pictures last longer, as they say.”

 

“Shut up,” he grumbled, blushing. He placed the phone back to the table. “Just because of that I’m not gonna suck you off.”

 

Yamaguchi sat up, leaning to his space and propping his head on Kei’s bare shoulder. He kissed his neck gently, then his ear, then his cheek.

 

“I thought you already knew this, but I guess I have to spell it out.” He sighed, as if talking to a child. The sound of his husky voice was a melody Kei is eager to get used to.

 

“What is it?” Kei whispered, hands roaming up and down the freckled skin. Yamaguchi pulled back enough to meet his eyes.

 

“I always get what I want, Kei.”

 

* * *

Received 16:30

Sender: Tsukishima (tsukishima_tk@excite.co.jp)

Subject: (None)

Body:

 

Do you know about Kiyoshi’s blog?

 

\-- end of message --

 

Received 16:30

Sender: Kuroo Tetsurou (kuroo_tetsurou091@yahoo.co.jp)

Subject: Re:

Body:

 

what blog?

 

\-- end of message --

 

Received 16:32

Sender: Tsukishima (tsukishima_tk@excite.co.jp)

Subject: Re: Re:

Body:

 

This one. <link>

 

\-- end of message --

 

Received 16:35

Sender: Kuroo Tetsurou (kuroo_tetsurou091@yahoo.co.jp)

Subject: Re: Re: Re   
Body:

 

ohh, i didn’t know about that. nice.

 

\-- end of message --

 

Received 16:37

Sender: Kuroo Tetsurou (kuroo_tetsurou091@yahoo.co.jp)

Subject: Re: Re: Re:

Body:

 

so he blogs about that senpai too

 

\-- end of message --

 

Received 16:38

Sender: Tsukishima (tsukishima_tk@excite.co.jp)

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re:

Body:

 

That’s what I was gonna ask. Do you know him?

 

\-- end of message --

 

Received 16:38

Sender: Kuroo Tetsurou (kuroo_tetsurou091@yahoo.co.jp)

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:

Body:

 

nah, not really. i’ve seen him on the videos but he’s not really familiar.

 

\-- end of message --

 

Received 16:41

Sender: Tsukishima (tsukishima_tk@excite.co.jp)

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:

Body:

 

Is that so? Okay, thanks for nothing.

 

\-- end of message --

 

Received 16:42

Sender: Kuroo Tetsurou (kuroo_tetsurou091@yahoo.co.jp)

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:

Body:

  
rude af

i’ll kick ur ass on the next training camp

 

\-- end of message --

 

* * *

 

“Oi brats, keep it down. It’s still three in the morning, in case you didn’t know!”

 

A chorus of apologies followed the coach’s reprimand, and Sawamura looked back at his team with dead eyes.

 

“Don’t make a ruckus now, unless you want me to force you on flying falls around the gym once we get to Nekoma.”

 

Kei watched the troublemakers with an amused smirk. Beside him, Yamaguchi yawned and rubbed his eyes, leaning to him for support since he’s too sleepy to stand up properly.

 

When their luggages were finally arranged, Takeda told them to get inside the bus.

 

“Come on,” Kei pat the brunet’s lower back to get him moving. “You can sleep on the way.”

 

“You know I always do that, Tsukki.” He gave a tired smile, and climbed inside. 

 

The final Tokyo training camp has arrived, and aside from getting as much practice as he can, one of Kei’s top priorities is to discover who senpai is.

 

God forbid that Yamaguchi wants his identity to keep hidden in the shadows forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been trying to fix the weird space formatting and it keeps fucking shit up sorry ;A;  
> next chapter is the damn threesome i've been wanting to write badly ayyy


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> middle blocker sandwich part 1

_The warmth of the hands stroking his skin made him sigh._  
  
_"How are you feeling?" The voice asked softly, ringing on his ears._  
  
_"'m fine," he murmured, burrowing his face against their neck. The faint musky smell reminded him of nights full of leather, rope, and whips._  
  
_"Do you have something in your mind?"_  
  
_He thought of soft blond hair, of pale smooth skin, of hands gripping his hips and voice rough with passion. His heart beats faster, and his fingers curl around the sheets._  
  
_Tsukishima has always been in his mind._  
  
_But he remembered another person, strong, sturdy muscles, piercing gaze, hair black as the night sky void of stars. Eyes that tells the truth. Vulnerable and pliant under his will._  
  
_They're both different. He didn't originally took interest of Kuroo before, aside from knowing that he's teaching Tsukishima read blocking and stealing the nickname he reserved for the blond. It irritated him, of other people calling his best friend Tsukki, but it seemed to dissolve over this new development. Kuroo is so honest, so easily swayed. He didn't hesitate to give the reactions Yamaguchi wanted, and seem to beg for more chances to have him do his bidding. Almost like him, minus the power trip._  
  
_Fingers danced over his bruised skin, a hum coming out of their lips. Yamaguchi leaned to the touch, thinking about that morning he gave Kuroo a blowjob. That one was out of a whim, and he didn't regret it despite the dread of Tsukishima finding out. He kept telling himself that he and Tsukki are not in a relationship, and Tsukki does not have business to who he fools around with, but he'd be lying terribly to himself. Tsukki has his heart for years now, and that won't change._  
  
_But he thinks Tsukki is bound to know this side of him. He's not really good at keeping secrets when it comes to him._  
  
_What does that make him then? Lying in bed with another person, right this moment?_  
  
_But the man beside him sees him not as a lover, but an eager student, an unruly underclassman. And he's not in love with his senpai, despite the sexual interactions they've had for almost a year now. The others also treat him well and with utmost care, but he'd bet they also don't see him as a boyfriend material. That's fine too._  
  
_It's only training. Experimentation. Mostly for fun._  
  
_He only loved Tsukishima. The budding feelings he's harboring for the Nekoma captain is something else, though._  
  
_He closed his eyes and gasped at the toy slowly being pushed inside him. He rocked his hips gently, licking his lips. His fingers absentmindedly pinched his nipples, flicking the ring. He's rested, and could go for another round before they end the night._  
  
_"Senpai," he breathes out, and spread his legs open._  
  
_He heard the clinking of handcuffs from above him, and he smiled._   


* * *

  
  
The bundle of nets were finally folded properly, and Kuroo went to the storage to place it back. There's only one net remaining, but they're still going to use it for the serve practice. Yamaguchi told him he's going to sneak out later, when Sawamura is finally asleep, lest he be scolded for overworking himself.   
  
It's already close to midnight, and Kuroo was about to leave the gym for a while when Yamaguchi barged in.   
  
"I'm...huff, sorry I'm late!"   
  
Kuroo let out a sound, closing the storage doors. "It's fine, it's fine. I just need to go first-"   
  
He abruptly stop when he saw that Yamaguchi is not alone.   
  
Tsukishima scowled at him, a towel in his shoulder. "What, you got a problem?"   
  
_Fucking cockblock._   
  
He shook his head, forcing a smile. "I'm going to the toilet first, go warm up or something for the mean time."   
  
Yamaguchi nodded, already walking over the only cart of balls pulled out. He dribbled the ball and turned it over on his hands, then threw it up in the air.   
  
"Tsukki, you too," the brunet said.   
  
"Later."   
  
Kuroo snorted, leaving his indoor shoes on the gym floor, and slipping into his outdoor ones, hissing at the cool breeze as he hurried to the latrines.   
  
The sound of the ball hitting floor echoed in the dead of the night.   


* * *

  
  
Kei looked at the door to make sure Kuroo's already gone, before sidling up behind the brunet and wrapping his arms around his torso. Yamaguchi let out a confused noise, dropping the ball in his hands.   
  
"Tsukki? You alright?"   
  
"It's cold."   
  
"You should've stayed at the room, then."   
  
"Hell no."   
  
He can't stand the thought of leaving Yamaguchi alone with Kuroo. It pisses him off, not that it helps that he's still in denial of being jealous. He hugged Yamaguchi tightly, pressing his whole body against him.   
  
"Hey, let's play a game."   
  
"What game?"   
  
Kei reached for the ball in his hand, tossing it back to the cart with ease. He slipped a free hand under the white Karasuno practice shirt, feeling up the muscles developing on Yamaguchi's scrawny body. Soon enough he'll be sculpted with all of this training, and he can't wait for that time.   
  
"How about… who can come first before Kuroo-san returns."   
  
"What the fuck, Tsukki."   
  
Kei latched his mouth on the brunet's nape, kissing and nipping at the skin while his hands get busy trying to touch him. He teased his pierced nipples, and felt Yamaguchi lean on him, his plump ass rubbing against his crotch.   
  
"Tsukki… please, I asked Kuroo-san to teach me…"   
  
"Then I guess we just have to hurry up," he bit at the junction of his neck and shoulder, pulling him backwards away from the cart until they collided with the wall. Yamaguchi squirmed under his touch, fingers scrabbling to grip his wrists but not enough to stop him. Kei slid them down to the floor, relishing the way Yamaguchi's breath stutter.   
  
He slip his hand inside his shorts, tracing the growing hard-on on his underwear. "Do you like this, Tadashi? Being touched while in public?" He cooed lightly against his ear, thumb and forefinger stroking his dick upwards and gently pinching the head. Kei could feel the precum staining the briefs, and he huffed a laugh. "See, you're getting wet down there."   
  
"Tsukki, Tsukki," Yamaguchi moaned, hips canting up to meet his touch. "More, please."   
  
"I thought you were gonna practice with Kuroo-san," he mockingly whispered, pulling his hands back to himself. It took a great amount of effort but for the sake of seeing his best friend beg for him, he has to restrain himself.   
  
"No!" He instinctively snatched Kei's hand, gripping it hard with a betrayed look in his face, eyebrows scrunching up. "Kei, please."   
  
"I don't know, Tadashi," he reached for his chin and thumbed his bottom lip, enjoying the show. "You seem so keen on getting practice."   
  
"No, I'm sorry," he quickly said, and Kei rewarded him with a kiss. "I wanna touch you too."   
  
"Mhmm, come here," the blond pulled him closer until Yamaguchi's practically sitting on his lap, lips meeting halfway with hunger. They kissed slowly but with a blazing intensity, lips and tongue and teeth against each other, eyes closed and hands moving.   
  
Yamaguchi pushed him back, gentle at first, and firm in the second. Kei pulled back to catch his breath, and groaned as he felt the boy above him grind their erections together.   
  
"Tadashi," he moaned, palms moving up and down Yamaguchi's thighs. So good, so good.   
  
They rocked against each other, cocks sliding perfectly, and Yamaguchi leaned away from him, back curving as he pushed his hips down with enough force to send them panting as if they just ran a marathon, arms trembling under him.   
  
Kei felt him move away, his delicious weight gone from him, and he opened his eyes to find the freckled boy on all fours in front of him, face lowering down to his groin. His cock twitched at the sight, and he felt precum leaking out as Yamaguchi bit the garter of his shorts, pulling it down with his mouth without breaking eye contact with him   
  
"What a good boy," he smiled, carding his fingers on the soft brown hair while Yamaguchi pressed kisses on his dick, mouthing the head, and licking it once he pulled his underwear low enough. He saw the brunet reach over behind him, fondling his own cock, hips wiggling in sync with the bobbing of his head. Kei cursed under his breath, Yamaguchi's sexiness will one day kill him.   
  
"Hey, Yamaguchi, do you-"   
  
Both he and Yamaguchi froze at the voice, Kei's head snapping up to see Kuroo staring at them in shock. He quickly forgot that they really were in public, but what took the cake was Yamaguchi slipping his dick out of his mouth, head flopping against his thigh as he spasmed on the floor, letting out a string of moans and cries as he comes.   
  
The way his dick seemed to harden even more is enough confirmation that whatever the fuck just happened is going to his Wet Dreams Collection.   
  
They both stared at the brunet, chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath, and Kei decides to work up enough courage to take control of the situation before it goes south real fast.   
  
He let out a haughty laugh, prompting both men to look at him.   
  
"So you really get off of people watching you. Fucking dirty."   
  
He dragged Yamaguchi up by his arms, arranging him so that he's facing Kuroo. Kei reached down to tug his shirt up, showing off his chest.   
  
"Go ahead and touch yourself. You want practice, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry december 25th everyone ayyyy
> 
> i'm so sorry for the lack of updates, it's been a really tough time for me and it looks like the shitstorm isn't over yet  
> reading back it looks like my writing is getting affected by my personal problems and it makes me cringe so hard  
> so i know i'm being really inactive lately but the next update will be on january next year ;A; meanwhile i'll be editing the past chapters to make them less cringe-y and consistent 
> 
> thank you so much for reading and happy holidays!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> middle blocker sandwich part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit i actually updated!!1! wait, is anyone still reading this??
> 
> anyway, i hope your holidays have been awesome, mine sucked big time but those haikyuu secret santa and gift exchanges made it incredibly amazing (´∀｀)♡
> 
> next chapter is the introduction of the ever elusive senpai, and the reason why this fic is entitled dynamite fishing |･ω･｀)
> 
> happy reading!

"Kuroo-san."

The brunet looked up to him, lips glistening with spit and smeared precum, cheeks flushed from being found. His eyes were hooded and eyebrows knitted up in pleading as Tsukishima held him down. Kuroo wants to mess him up more.

"Please touch me."

He didn't hesitate kicking off his shoes, hands flinging the door shut and sprinted to the pair on the floor. He held Yamaguchi's head up carefully, leaning down to kiss him. Yamaguchi met him with an open mouth, tongue licking and biting his lips, attacking no holds barred. Even with him pinned down, he still managed to hold his position as the one leading them.

Why is he so different on camera?

Yamaguchi sucked his tongue, tasting him like a dessert course. He bit on his lower lip and tugged it down, and Kuroo whined as he kissed the marks forming on the side of his mouth. He groped Yamaguchi's exposed chest, thumb flicking on his hardened nipples.

They were abruptly stopped when Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi away and kissed him with an even greater intensity. Kuroo watched with drool dripping out from the side of his mouth. It was incredibly sexy, like a close up version of porn, and he desperately want to jump in too.

Tsukishima seemed to share his desperation, and maneuvered the brunet back to his hands and knees, his ass facing the dark haired man. Yamaguchi looked behind him, and with a whimper, shaked his hips at him.

"Fuck," he grunted, digging his fingers on the soft, plump ass. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Please..."

He hurriedly tugged down the brunet's shorts and underwear, eyes widening in delight at the sticky mess between his legs. He kissed the small of his back, nipping at the freckles on his waist as he spread the cheeks open. Yamaguchi shivered, his entire frame wracked with nerves.

"Please, please touch me...inside, please..."

Kuroo pressed the pad of his thumb against his hole. "H-Here?"

"Yes, yes please," Yamaguchi wiggled his hips in attempt of getting him to push it in, spreading his legs open. Kuroo grabbed the underside of his left thigh and held it up to stop his movement, and slowly pushed inside. The heat was something familiar, and memories of him thrusting against his hand at the darkness of his room while the laptop screen played videos upon videos of Kiyoshi came rushing to him.

Fuck, his cock is getting hard to the point of painful.

He'd gladly indulge Yamaguchi's need for stuffing his ass, but the burn of friction, skin against skin, was unpleasant. He didn't want to hurt the pinch server.

He glanced down on the bunched up underwear tossed aside, and scooped some of the semen, spreading it on his fingers. He should've just used his own spit, but he's too high strung to think clearly, and Yamaguchi was starting to grow restless on the floor.

Something dropped on the side, and he saw a bottle of lotion.

"Use that."

The stern authority on Tsukishima's voice made him froze for second.

These two are too dangerous for his health.

He already had a sneaking suspicion that they got together somewhere that time when Tsukishima discovered his best friend camwhoring. It didn't sit too well on him, the fact that he and Tsukishima are lusting over the same person. Maybe it's just a pride thing. He's still not sure where he sits on whatever the three of them are having right now, but one thing is for sure.

Tsukishima sets a fire on him, just as Yamaguchi does.

It scares him just a little bit.

He grabbed the bottle and squeezed out a good amount of lotion, teasingly swiping a lotion-covered finger in between the freckled ass he'd been fantasizing about, before carefully pushing his index finger in. Yamaguchi moaned, pushing back to his touch with a pleased sigh. "More," he called out.

Kuroo continued with his ministrations, sliding his fingers in and out, stretching the hole around his appendages. He's not exactly knowledgeable about the location of prostate, but he makes it up for his desire to make Yamaguchi feel good, reaching underneath and gently stroking his cock in rhythm with the thrusts of his fingers. He traced kisses on Yamaguchi's back, voicelessly muttering praises.

"I-Inside, Kuroo-san please..."

He felt the brunet constrict around his fingers, and saw him staring back, eyes brimmed with tears.

"Please fuck me," he sobbed.

"I... f-fuck, okay." Kuroo pulled his fingers out and hurriedly pushed his own shorts down, grabbing the lotion and slathering his own dick with it. He scooted closer and rubbed his cock against the brunet's thigh, still having troubles believing that he's going to have sex with the person who made him cum way too many times with just a video.

With a shaky breath, he slowly pushed into the heat he'd been craving, and lost all sense of clarity.

* * *

 

Watching his best friend get fucked by someone else sent a burning sensation on Kei's chest.

 _I wasn't the first one_ , he reminded himself. Yamaguchi has been a camwhore longer than they've started to play with each other's bodies. _That senpai could've already gotten his way before I've found him online. There's too much that I don't know about that side of him._

And it's not like he didn't directly gave Kuroo permission to touch Yamaguchi. On the contrary, he wanted that. He has seen the way Yamaguchi look at the dark haired man last training camp, and if it makes the brunet happy, he's willing to share. It's as if something transpired between them that Kei is not privy of.

It's infuriating. He wants to be the only one for Yamaguchi.

_And yet..._

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi panted, looking up at him with hooded eyes and pink cheeks. His mouth is open and tongue hanging out, body swaying forward, and Kei wants to mess him up more.

He ran his fingers on the freckled boy's scalp, gently scratching. "Tell me what you want, Tadashi."

"You... I want you Tsukki. Here," Yamaguchi licked his lips and opened his mouth wider, closing his eyes.

"Mhm."

Kei stroked himself first, then pushed into Yamaguchi's waiting mouth, biting down on his lip to keep down the deep rumbling in his throat.

Yamaguchi didn't missed a beat, and started sucking and moaning around his cock. He lifted one hand to hold Kei's thigh, mostly for support so he won't choke, and pulled back to lick the base, covering every part of his dick in shining spit.

"Ahn!"

The brunet fell forward on his elbows when Kuroo started to move fast, his back curving down while trying to push his ass up to meet his thrusts. His entire face has gone red, eyes rolling back in pleasure. Yamaguchi cried out "Kuroo-san, Kuroo-san", his body trembling with the force to keep up.

Kei pushed his fingers inside the brunet's mouth, and in an instant, Yamaguchi is looking back at him.

"I thought you want me. Seems like you really don't, huh?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "Nngh, sorry Tsukki. I-I need... ahh, I need you, please..."

He sighed and shot him an annoyed look. "Work for it, you slut."

The brunet smiled and reached for his hips again, taking his whole cock in one go. He bobbed his head fast, sucking hard as he drag his lips up, and goes down with a moan, the sound vibrating on his skin. Kei's not too far from his release now; Yamaguchi was giving him a good time before Kuroo returned, and added by how he got the best seat on the house for viewing Yamaguchi getting fucked, he won't take long this time.

He accidentally snap his hips forward when he felt the head of his dick go further down Yamaguchi's throat, where he could feel a pulse beating around him, and the sound of the brunet's moaning sent him into a frenzy.

_Did he just..._

Yamaguchi pulled back, a grin on his face. "Do that again, please."

"W-What-"

"Please, Tsukki. I've been good, right? You liked it, right? I want it so bad, please do it again." And the little shit made a show of wagging his tongue, eyebrows moving up and down like a pervert. Kei would have laughed if his cock would just stop twitching and give away how much he wanted to fuck Yamaguchi's face hard.

He held Yamaguchi's head with both of his hands and slowly thrust in, looking down to see if he made the pinch server uncomfortable. But Yamaguchi just gave him an impatient glare, and well... that settles it.

He closed his eyes and fucked his best friend's face, focusing on the heat rapidly pooling on his crotch, and the sensory overload he's getting from this.

Yamaguchi scratched his hips, throat closing around him while he swallowed down. Kei kept thrusting in and out of his mouth, unconsciously matching the rhythm Kuroo set out. The blunt nails and roughness of the brunet's palm from volleyball training ground him to reality, and felt his balls tighten when Yamaguchi gave in and let his mouth hang open, tongue stretching out to taste all of him.

He shuddered, his blood rushing to his dick, and came with a loud groan.

Yamaguchi tried to catch all of it, but his jaw was too tired, and let some of the thick, white liquid fall out of his mouth. He pulled away to cough on the floor, pressing his hand over his mouth. Kuroo pulled him closer, folding over him and speeding up his movements. He buried his face on his Yamaguchi's back as he let out a whine, and gave several deep thrusts, before falling apart and crumbling over his orgasm. The brunet's knees gave out, and he fell on the floor on his side, bringing the Nekoma captain down with him.

Despite the tears, sweat, saliva, and semen covering him, Yamaguchi looked no less than beautiful.

This was infinitely better than his private show.

Kei was still trying to catch his breath back when he looked over to his side just enough to see someone watching them from the low windows of the gym.

Someone with dark hair.

Whoever it was seemed to realized he'd been spotted, and immediately left.

_Fuck!_

Kei gripped Yamaguchi's wrists before quickly ushering them to the storage room. "Someone's here," he whispered, and he shot a look at the still dazed Kuroo to get the both of them moving.

He grabbed his towel from the floor and wiped himself enough to look decent, fixed his clothes, and hurried to catch the intruder.

The moment he slid the gym door open, he was faced with a surprised Sawamura.

"Tsukishima? What are you doing here?"

"...practice."

The captain gave him a tired glare, putting his hands on his hips. _Uh oh, dad mode alert._

"You know, it's fine and honestly I'm happy that you got some motivation to get some extra practice, but for the love of god it's past midnight. Don't tell me Kuroo and Bokuto are in there. They may kick our asses on practice but I'll kick theirs for running you dead. And don't tell me you dragged Yamaguchi in there with you."

He schooled his expression into a surprised one. "Yamaguchi? What happened?"

"He's not back yet. I really don't know anyone from Fukuroudani who knows jump float serves that can teach him but I guess he snuck out somewhere to practice." He rubbed his eyes, and Kei only felt a little bad at how stressed he looked. "We don't need you first years getting too hardcore, alright? Hinata and Kageyama are already a handful, please don't make me ground you and Yamaguchi."

"I'll look for him. He's probably not that far around, but I need to go to the bathroom for a while. Kuroo-san left me to clean up and close, and I'm almost finished anyway."

"I'm going to talk to that guy tomorrow, you don't deserve this kind of shit just for fun. Get some sleep after you find Yamaguchi." He nodded at the blond, and left to go back to their sleeping quarters.

Kei rushed back to the storage room, and found the two of them slumped down on the floor, leaning on the walls. Yamaguchi looked totally wrecked, which is always a good thing on his book.

"Where's the nearest shower stall here?" He asked the Nekoma captain.

"Near the cafeteria."

He hummed, nodding slightly. "I'll meet you two there. Yamaguchi, don't fall asleep yet, captain's looking for us and I don't have a good excuse to tell. We'll take a shower then go to sleep."

Yamaguchi smiled faintly. "Okay, Tsukki."

* * *

 

Once the gym door was shut and the lights turned off, Kuroo felt like he was left alone with a dangerous animal.

He couldn't see properly in the dark, but he could hear and feel the brunet's presence. He shuffled towards him, and then his warm hands was placed on his cheek.

"Yamaguchi," he breathed out, not knowing what else to do. He's guessing that the boy got the same intense look in his eyes again, the ones that pierced him from the last training camp. It's different now that he has no defense and definitely less energy than earlier.

Yamaguchi shushed him, before pressing their lips together.

The kiss was brief, but it made him feel feverish. Warm hands held his face, and slid down to his neck.

"So easy..."

"Huh..?"

Yamaguchi kissed his cheek. "You're so different from what I've thought. Maybe it's because you like to show off with provocation, but you're so easy, so obedient." Fingers scratch the hair just above his nape, and he groaned with need. "At first you pissed me off, I thought you were trying to take Tsukki away from me. But then I find this side of you."

The brunet moved to sit on his lap, slowly grinding against him. _This is torture._

"You're exactly the kind of playmate I want."

"What are you..."

Hands dropped from his neck, and one slipped under his shirt, reaching to play with his chest. Kuroo felt his face heat up; that voice is stupidly alluring, but his body isn't ready to for another round yet. He just lost his virginity for fuck's sake.

"Yamaguchi, what are you saying?"

Said boy let out an amused huff. "I'm just saying you're my ideal sex partner. You've got the whole manly facade on. I bet you tell people you can make girls come with just your fingers when you really can't."

Kuroo bit his lip. That's more along Bokuto's line, if he's being honest. And that's a hell of a compliment and an insult at the same time.

The brunet leaned forward and bit his earlobe. "But it's here where you belong. Here's where you shine. Under me and begging desperately. And you love it."

_Fuck._

"You're the obedient type, aren't you? You'll do what I say like your life depends on it. And you'll beg for my orders, because you won't be satisfied unless you follow them. Like a good boy."

The dark haired man whined lowly, not knowing what to say. The words were affecting him too much. It feels as if héaring them brought a dark part of him to light, and he can't deny it anymore.

Was what Yamaguchi saying true?

There's no safe way for him to find out as of the moment.

Yamaguchi stood up, the loss of his heat making Kuroo scramble to followhim. He could hear soft laughter, and he tried to look for him in the dark. Only a faint outline of his body can be seen with how dim the light is from the outside.

A tug on his hair brought him back to the present.

"On your knees, Tetsurou."

The sound of his name said so sweet and yet so commanding made him tremble. He hurriedly position himself on the floor, not knowing where to focus on. Something rubbed against his face, and he nearly squawked at the dick being pressed on his lips.

"You guys didn't even let me finish. At least clean it."

Kuroo may have received a blowjob, but he'd never given one before. It feels so strange touching a dick that isn't yours, much less putting it on your mouth. He used his right hand to stroke it gently, not knowing what to do.

He heard a bored sigh coming from the boy in front of him, and he shut his eyes tightly as he opened his mouth and licked the underside of the shaft. It tastes weird, a mixture of salty and bitter, but he kept on licking.

"You know, I'm still not sure what changed," Yamaguchi started conversationally. "I'm pretty sure you didn't know me at all before Spring High started. But during summer training camp, you started to look at me differently."

 _It's because I found your porn channel,_ he grimaced at the thought, flicking his tongue on the head. The precum was heavy on his taste buds, but not as unbearable. He slipped it on his mouth and gave an experimental suck, and the pleased sound Yamaguchi made pushed him to repeat it again.

"Mhm, you're learning." The freckled boy at his head. "Actually, don't bother making me cum. You'll probably just spit it out and I don't want to clean up more than necessary."

Kuroo must have made a pathetic sound because Yamaguchi snickered. "What, you want to suck my dick that much? I'd love that, but'this is your first time, right? Just clean me up, and I'll take care of myself later on."

Fingers cupped the side of his face as Kuroo tried to take in more of his member, drool dripping out of his mouth. The part he couldn't fit in, he make up for his hand, and pulled back breath in properly. The heavy, musky scent of his skin drive him crazy, and with an unusual burst of confidence, licked him down to his balls, sucking on the loose skin. The gasps and moans he managed to draw out of the brunet was incredibly worth the embarrassment he was immersing himself into.

"Enough."

The command made him shudder. Kuroo complied, breathing heavily. His own cock felt painful resting on his thigh.

"Please," he whispered, voice rough.

Yamaguchi mewled sweetly. "Already begging. I knew it, you're going to be mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, just to make it clear, i am not going to tag this fic as kurotsuki because 1.) this is a yama-centered fic and 2.) i don't really ship that pairing. i'm way too deep into yamaguchi hell and all of my fics and drafts are pretty much yama pairings so i don't really have much leg room to work with another ship. i don't think i'm leaving yamaguch hell soon tbh.
> 
> thank you for reading! (•ө•)♡


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy you get an early update!! well it's already 12 AM of friday where i am, and i'm going to be hella busy until sunday so i thought i might as well post this one (´∀`) this is most likely going to be a 3-part exposition and backstory explaining why the fuck "dynamite fishing" is the title, who the fuck is senpai, and how my cutest angel became a camwhore (not in that order)
> 
> i still can't believe people were waiting for this lol thank you for sticking around with my abrupt hiatus and haphazard update schedule! |･ω･｀) you guys are awesome ♥（ﾉ´∀`）

_Tadashi's first encounter with a dynamite was when he was ten years old._

_He was on a vacation, a visit to his grandparents near the mountains. It was summer, and sweltering heat made him run towards the river that circles the mountain foot._

_The river was big, and the water is cool against his skin. A big willow tree serves as a landmark for the place where the current gets violent, since there's a dip on the other side. Behind the tree is an entrance to the old stairs carved by the former residents to climb the mountain for medicinal plants and food._

_Tadashi has been there way too many times, enjoying the silence and soltitude nature offers to him._

_He stripped down to his underwear and jumped on the water, swimming along the course and making sure to return to the place where he left his clothes. He wanted to visit the mountain again, but it requires swimming to the other side._

_This time, he came prepared. He pulled out a large ziplock bag and stuffed his clothes inside, plus a towel, then swam towards the willow with little difficulty. He pushed himself up to the bank, the cool breeze of the mountain making him shiver._

_After drying his skin and hair, he hurriedly pulled his clothes on and ran up the stairs._

_He wished he could get Tsukishima to come with him here, but he knew that their family goes out on summer as well. Pictures were never enough to describe how breathtaking the place is._

_As he trotted down the familiar grassy path, he listened to the birds chirping up the trees. The sun is blocked by the heavy leaves, and the ones that managed to get in between them were gentle on his skin._

_There's a place up here that he always go to, a pseudo treehouse he assembled himself, hidden carefully but sometimes were flocked by owls. He usually naps there or lay down, playing a video game while listening to the wind brushing the leaves._

_On his way there, he heard faint voices from below._

_"Hm?"_

_Tadashi stepped out of his sandals and walked barefoot near the edge of the cliff. Thankfully there were a lot trees shielding him from view. He peeked down, and saw a small boat resting on the bank. This one was on the other side of the river, deeper but calmer. He remembered fishing there with his grandpa._

_There were three men on the bank, crouched down around a box. He couldn't see whatever it is they were looking at, but one of them stood up holding something faintly glowing in his hand, before throwing it on the river._

_Tadashi's eyebrows scrunched up, not knowing what just happened. Why are they littering?_

_Suddenly, the water blasted upwards, and something red stained the clear water of the river._

_"What..."_

_The men shouted, quickly jumping to the boat and fanning out a net. Tadashi stepped back, horrified, before running towards his earlier destination._

_What was that?_

_He climbed up the treehouse and slumped at the wooden floor, throwing the plastic bag on the corner. The birds resting on one branch flew away at the ruckus he's making._

* * *

 

_Hours later, before the sun set down, Tadashi decided to investigate._

_Before going down the mountain, he returned near the cliff to see if the men were still there. They were gone, but they left the box behind some big rocks. Here at the top, he could see them perfectly._

_He carefully climbed down, holding the bag of his clothes near his body. He didn't need to cross the river to get to the box, which was a plus._

_The air smelled like chemical. It made him uneasy._

_The rocks were easy to maneuver around, and he found the box immediately. He looked around in case those men returned, his heart beating fast and loud. He didn't wanna get caught. What if those men decided to drown him?_

_/I need to do this quick!_

_He pulled the flap open, and saw several cylindrical explosives neatly stacked together. Some of them were wet, and he wondered how they are still capable of exploding under water. He only knew of them from past science lessons, and he and Tsukishima never brought up this kind of topic._

_He heard something rustle behind him, and out of panic, grabbed one of them, closed the box, and ran away._

* * *

 

_He came back to his grandparents' house looking greatly harassed and in tears._

_His grandpa knelt down in front of him, a small towel in his hand. He wiped Tadashi's face, eyes soft and hands gentle._

_"Tadashi? What's wrong?"_

_With a trembling voice, he relayed what happened._

* * *

 

_Dynamite fishing, his grandma told him._

_It was illegal, and the fact that Tadashi came home with one of the explosives shoved with his clothes is enough proof of the activity._

_He begged his grandpa not to say anything about him finding it out, and he reassured the boy that no, he won't be scolded, and he's proud of how brave Tadashi is._

_The next day, those men were apprehended while they were catching the ones killed by the explosion. For several nights, Tadashi had nightmares of those men finding out about him being the tattletale, and killing him._

_Those nightmares stopped the day he returned home._

* * *

 

_"Dynamite fishing? You saw one?"_

_He nodded, and Tsukishima hummed under his breath._

_"That's illegal. I guess there's still a lot of scum in this world."_

_They were sitting on Tsukishima's room, doing their homework. It had been three days since his return, and he wanted to share it with his friend._

_"I actually got to hold one of those dynamites. So scary."_

_"Was it like the ones in the books?"_

_"Yeah. They're kinda wet, though."_

_Tsukishima abandoned his assignment and pulled out an encyclopedia, flipping towards the entry of dynamites._

_"I don't think it's wet because water."_

_Tadashi looked up from his notebook. "Huh?"_

_"Dynamites leak nitroglycerin," he continued. "Which makes it more sensitive to physical shock, therefore, more dangerous."_

_The brunet felt his stomach flip. "Really?"_

_"Yeah. Good thing it didn't blow up in your hands."_

_"Tsukki stop!"_

_Tsukishima laughed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Here, let me see your hands."_

_Tadashi narrowed his eyes, pulling his hands to his chest. "No."_

_"Aw."_

* * *

 

_Two years later, the nightmares returned._

_He could see those men in his dreams, catching him rifling through the box of dynamites. He could feel their hands grabbing his shoulders, one of them grabbing a rope and tying him down, then throwing him on the river. As he sunk down the water, he saw something else drop near him, before the water around him rumbled and the dynamite exploded on his face._

_He would always wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and tears running down his face. He refused to sleep after those nightmares, choosing to go read a book or do practice tests, anything to take his mind off those horrible dreams._

_He didn't even know when it started. If he knew what triggered it, maybe he could do something to make it stop._

* * *

 

_At the start of junior high, Tadashi became a target of bullies again._

_He and Tsukishima were on different classes, and as much as he wanted to take advantage of the fear his best friend induces to everyone around him, he wanted to learn how to fight on his own. He had long known that reasoning with these people are useless, and if he's going to fend them off, he needed a better strategy._

_With the constant fear of being physically harmed, the nightmares worsened._

_He might have to accept that he's going to be a chronic insomniac now. But all the books on health improvement required him to get a full night's sleep, and he had no choice but to confront his nightmares. So Tadashi, being a child of the modern world, turned to the internet._

_It took an embarrassing amount of articles and videos about lucid dreaming to manage the nightmares. The stress of having a fitful sleep made him irritable on days, and several times he snapped at Tsukishima for no reason. It always ended up on him apologizing in tears before the the blonde managed to pry out why he's being moody._

_A week later, the nightmares stopped, but the bullying didn't._

_He was proud of the fact that he can hide all of his cuts and bruises from his parents and friends. On the privacy of the four corners of his room, he licked his wounds alone._

_He dreamt of being able to fight back. If he was able to get rid of his nightmares, maybe that can be translated to real life._

* * *

 

_The bullies dragged him behind the storage room of the P.E. peripherals, his body throbbing with the kicks he received by his torso. A poorly aimed punch managed to only gave him a nosebleed, and thankfully didn't break his nose. His head was spinning, and the taunts and jeers being thrown on his direction felt so far away._

_The bell rang, signalling the end of recess, and the upperclassmen using him as a punching bag sneered at him._

_A foot made contact with his face, and he fell to the floor with a thud, his arms scraping on the rough floor. They called him names, some that stung just a bit, others dug open the healing wounds from his childhood. He breathed heavily as one of them pinned him down, concentrating on the opening and closing his hands._

_When one of them grabbed his hair, everything blacked out._

_The moment he blinked back to clarity, he was standing, leaning on the wall, his entire body shaking. He breathed in slowly, watching the groaning bodies on the floor. Tadashi felt panic settle in, and he ran away, not knowing where to go._

* * *

 

_"Where were you?" Tsukishima demanded the time they saw each other next period._

_Tadashi looked away, bandaged hands behind his back. "Um... clinic," he whispered, unable to lie to him._

_The blonde's eyes hardened, roaming up and down his body to check for any sign of injury. "What happened?"_

_He flinched at his tone. Sometimes Tsukishima scares him more than anyone._

_"N-Not here, Tsukki. I'll tell you later, please."_

_He endured two more periods of his best friend glaring angrily at his direction before they were dismissed for the day._

_At these moments of utter fear, he wishes the worst thing that he has to endure were his nightmares. Those were more tolerable than disappointing the people around him._

* * *

 

Three weeks left before the next qualifier, Kei overheard Yamaguchi talking to someone on the phone.

He was on cleaning duty for their homeroom, and Yamaguchi already went to the clubroom to get a headstart on practice. But right now, he stood behind a building pillar far from the gym, practice clothes on, his smartphone against his ear.

"Today? Is that okay for you?"

Kei shifted the broom on his hands, wondering who he might be talking to. Whoever it was seemed to give an affirmative, as Yamaguchi hummed along and made acknowledgements of whatever was being said. Maybe he shouldn't eavesdrop on this one. He's still trying to rope down the possessiveness on his part, especially after that incident on the Nekoma gym.

He turned away and was about to go back to their classroom when he heard Yamaguchi asked.

"Did senpai already got you a place to stay? I know we got the studio but there's only one bedroom."

Shit.

Kei stood frozen, regulating his breath.

"Oh, the Misaki Hotel? Okay, I know how to go there. If you're on your way then I'll go there after practice. Yes, thank you. No, no, it's still an inconvenience for you, I should be the accomodating one since it's not really your... S-Sorry, okay. But next time is in Tokyo, right? Alright, thank you. I'll see you later."

A resounding click, and silence hang heavily in the air.

"Oh, Yamaguchi. What's wrong?" Asahi's voice appeared out of nowhere, and it seemed to spook the pinch server as he let out a strangled noise. "S-Sorry! I should've just called you from afar!"

"N-No, it's okay! I just had a phone call. Sorry, I'm going back to practice now."

The two went back, chatting about Hinata and Kageyama, their footsteps heavy enough to echo. Kei gripped the broom tightly in his hands, before sprinting back to the room to finish his duty.

Misaki Hotel isn't that far, one bus ride away from Karasuno. Whoever Yamaguchi was talking to isn't the senpai, but directly related to him or his business as Kiyoshi. Someone that isn't from Sendai... Tokyo? Could it be... that this person and the senpai were with them during the training camp...

_Shit! That person who saw us on the gym!_

The moment he left Kuroo and Yamaguchi, whoever it was already managed to escape. The time in between were too long, especially during his talk with the captain. He's praying on all gods that the senpai isn't actually Sawamura, or else he might have a stroke over the revelation.

He could feel his mind go haywire with all the thoughts of possibilities. Kageyama yelled at him during practice, his lack of focus making his blocks easy to break through. Even Nishinoya butted in to his personal bubble, asking him if he's okay during their water break.

He sighed, capping the sports drink bottle and wiping his face. "I just got a lot on mind today. I'm sorry, I'll try harder."

Nishinoya made a thoughtful hum. "Could it be... that?"

"That what?"

The libero placed his hand under his chin and closed his eyes, before looking up at him with a wide grin and wagging eyebrows. "You're having some girl issues, ain't 'cha!"

"...What."

Nishinoya laughed, patting his back way too hard. "It's okay! If you need guidance on the matters of the heart, I'm here to help you! I'm your senpai after all! Hahaha!"

"What's this?? Tsukishima got a crush?"

"Ohh, love talk! Deets, deets!"

He shrugged the shorter man away, handing his bottle back to a confused looking Yachi. "It's not that. Leave me alone."

"Oi, get back to practice already!"

Kei caught Yamaguchi giving him a curious glance, and he waved his hand away to dismiss the subject. The brunet just smiled at him, before turning back to the court.

* * *

 

By the end of practice, he was too beat to care about anything club-related. The very first thing he did when he got to the clubroom was to text Akiteru that he won't be coming to their practice for tonight, but he'll definitely go tomorrow.

Yamaguchi already left when he finished changing, saying he needs to meet someone before 7 PM. Kei didn't knew why he was being honest without actually telling the exact situation, and felt his stomach churn at the thought of _how many times Yamaguchi might have said what exactly he was going to do and Kei didn't catch up on it._

_How long has he been doing this?_

The sun has already set when he boarded a bus to Misaki Hotel, quickly thinking of how he could possibly sneak into the hotel without anyone getting suspicious. The hotel is mostly known as the cheapest, foreigner-friendly in their prefecture. He could use that as an advantage, given his looks, but his accent would give him away.

The bus was thankfully not that loaded, and he could play music with his headphones hanging on his neck. The scenery of Miyagi at night really pales to the one in Tokyo, but it's probably why he liked it here. Just as he was enjoying the trip, his mind wandered back to his freckled best friend, and the speculations rise up again. There's too many questions, and no one to answer them.

If he asked Yamaguchi, would he answer? The most dreadful part about that is the confrontation of the fact that Kei knows his secrets, and he didn't want a fight over it. He wants Yamaguchi to know that even though he doesn't approve of him being a camwhore, if he truly likes being one and he's not harmed in the process, then he's not going to stop him. And the possibility of Yamaguchi accusing him of benefiting from it, because he gets to fuck Yamaguchi in exchange of keeping his secrets, is all too real. It will destroy him if he ever hears it.

The bus has finally reached the hotel, and the blonde got off nervously. The moment he stepped into the large, open area reception, he spotted Yamaguchi at the counter, and he immediately looked away, trying to find a place to hide his tall self.

The brunet spoke to the receptionist, taking a card from the counter and walking towards the numerous elevators. Shit, he should hurry up if he's going to follow, but he has no idea what floor Yamaguchi is going into. Will it be suspicious to ask what room he's going to stay? He groaned, internally facepalming. This was a bad idea.

"Oh, so you really were following him!"

Kei froze, his face going pale at the sound of a familiar voice. He looked behind him to see its owner, and a cheerful smile greeted his horrified expression.

"Y-You're... you're the senpai..?"

Sugawara grinned.

* * *

 

Tadashi checked the number of the room, before placing the card on the door and unlocking it with a click.

He pushed it open, and two heads raised to meet the newcomer.

"Oh, good evening. Thanks for coming to Sendai this time."

Akaashi and Kozume nodded. The raven setter smiled, and patted the empty space on the sofa beside him. "Have a seat, Kiyoshi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! did any of you got the correct guess? _(:3｣∠)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED YESTERDAY (T⌓T) i'm sorry for the delay aaaaaaa i was gonna post an earlier version of this chapter but i got home past midnight after my friday classes and i was too tired to do anything by that time ヽ(-Д-◎
> 
> and as much as i truly want to stick to the exposition part, this chapter has gone too long and adding the backstory will ruin the flow so yeha i hope you enjoy it! :D

_Tadashi woke up feeling lighter than air._

 

_The entire room looked like it’s made of liquid. Maybe it was his dizziness making things appear less solid. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, the desk, the dresser, his bag… everything. He lifted a hand and touched his forehead. He’s not feverish, so why is he seeing things like this?_

 

_He caught sight of his bandaged hand, and slowly moved them open. The cuts no longer hurt as much, but there’s still a stretch on his skin that’s a bit bothersome._

 

_What happened back then? Blacking out, and then waking up with a sore fist and fallen bullies; those sounded like his fantasies, him overcoming the nightmares of his realities. Except maybe the blacking out part. He wanted to be fully conscious of what he does, to appreciate the things he’s capable of doing._

 

_He stretched his fingers as long as he can._

 

_Was it a fluke?_

 

_Or is it something he can train to do?_

 

_Maybe… maybe he’s not completely hopeless._

 

_Tadashi closed his eyes, and lights danced behind his eyelids._

 

_It’s good to dream._

 

* * *

 

_The next day, instead of going to volleyball practice, he skipped and went to spy the judo club training. It’s the only actual offensive club he knows of that doesn’t use weapons, but the sight of middle school meatheads scares him. The heavy smell of sweat and the loudness of their voices turn him off. This is why he prefers volleyball; at least it’s not as brutal._

 

_“Oh, do you want to join?”_

 

_Tadashi squealed, jumping up from his hiding place. He looked up and saw a tall guy in judo uniform, smiling at him._

 

_“N-No, I’m sorry, I’m going now!” He picked up his bag and quickly moved away, but the guy called him._

 

_“Hey, it’s fine! Do you want to just watch for now?”_

 

_The brunet looked back nervously. “Um… is… is that okay?”_

 

_“Yeah, of course! As long as you don’t disturb practice, it’s fine to just watch.” The guy smiled, and beckoned him closer. He led Tadashi on a lone bench facing a glass panel showing the inside of the training room, and he sat furthest from the entrance. The guy sat down beside him._

 

_“What’s your name?”_

 

_“Uh, I-I’m Yamaguchi.”_

 

_“Nice to meet you, Yamaguchi. I’m Tsubaki. Are you in any of the clubs here?”_

 

_“Yeah, I’m in volleyball.”_

 

_Tsubaki hummed. “Volleyball, huh? They have practice during this time, right? Why are you here?”_

 

_Tadashi shied away, staring down at his trembling hands. This was a mistake._

 

_“Let me guess, you want to be strong.”_

 

_He flinched._

 

_“...yes.”_

 

_“It’s not really a bad thing, you know. I get a lot of guys who wanna join whose initial reason is they want to be strong.” He laughed. “Kinda makes you think that judo is full of strong guys.”_

 

_Tadashi glanced at him. Tsubaki was watching the practice going on inside, a fond smile on his face._

 

_“It’s not true, though. Not always. Some of us are still comparably weak to others, even after two years of training. I’m one of them.”_

 

_His eyes widened, and the judo member directing his smile to the freckled boy._

 

_“And it’s fine, even if you’re not fully strong. See, I’m only good at grappling, but I absolutely suck at throws. There are things that you can excel at that isn’t so flashy, but actually matters when it comes to the big picture.” He reached out to pat his head, gently ruffling his head, before standing up. “How about this? I’ll teach you some moves, and you teach me how to receive a ball.”_

 

_“R-Receive?”_

 

_“Yeah. Our PE class is focused on volleyball, so it would be great not to suck at it too much.” Tsubaki grinned. “Deal?”_

  
_Tadashi could feel the heaviness leave his chest, and he returned the smile. “Okay!”_

 

* * *

  
Tadashi toed off his shoes and placed them neatly beside the two pairs lined up near the door. He dropped his bag on the small table near an umbrella rack, and went to sit with Akaashi. Said setter patted his lap, and the brunet laid down his head on the raven's thighs, slender fingers carding through his hair.

"Where's senpai?" He asked.

"He said he's on the way, just taking care of something. Do you want to eat now? We could go order some room service."

Tadashi thought over about it. He's not really hungry right now. He looked up to Kozume, who's currently busy playing on his PSP. "Jellyfish?"

Kozume's lips quirked at the mention of his nickname. Ironic, when you think of how Nekoma values their "brain and heart".

"Later."

"Okay." Tadashi closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention Akaashi was giving to him. It's usually them going straight to business during sessions, but it seems they're both having a nice day if they're taking things slow.

"You both seemed to be in a good mood."

Akaashi let out a small laugh. "Aside from getting away from Tokyo? Well, I finally managed to convince Bokuto-san to be my playmate."

His eyes snapped open, and he beamed up at the setter. "How did you do that?"

"A long series of talks and holding hands," he grinned. "I still can't believe it myself."

"Congratulations! But don't forget I'm your favorite, okay?"

"Yes, you spoiled monster," Akaashi tapped his forehead. Tadashi grinned, taking his hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "Jellyfish got some interesting news, though."

"It's not that interesting," Kozume piped up, eyes still focused on the console in his hands. "I just finally got Lev to listen to me. Yaku-san helped a lot, so I don't get the whole credit."

Tadashi smiled. "Try Hinata next."

Kozume paused on his game, as if contemplating what he just said. "Hinata is... hm, don't give me ideas. Your team might regret it."

They both laughed at the implication. Hinata is too headstrong to be Kozume's pet project, and the fact that Hinata can outright deflect the setter's excuses and get him to toss for him is already a no-no. If anything, maybe it would be Kageyama who could do that. But that's for another day to mull over.

A soft ping came from Akaashi's phone, and he lifted it up, swiping to see the notification. "Oh. He said he's going to be late, something came up and that we could start without him." Fingernails gently scratched his scalp. "Are you okay with that?"

"Mhm, yeah."

"Up."

Tadashi got off the couch, letting Akaashi go to retrieve whatever he's using for tonight. He got down on all fours and crawled towards Kozume, laying his head on his thigh, hands behind his back.

"Attention whore," the Nekoma setter joked. Tadashi snickered; it's true after all. Kozume turned off his console and placed it beside him, turning to continue Akaashi's petting session for him. "I heard about Kuro last training camp. Good job putting him on place."

The brunet let out a soft moan as Kozume dragged his nails up from his nape to the top of his head. "Anything for you, senpai."

"I told you I don't like being called that."

"You also don't want to be called by your name- ahh..." He trailed off as he felt his hair being tugged up.

Kozume leaned down and murmured against his ear, voice low. "Back talk more, you mutt?"

Oh no, not that tone. "I'm sorry. I'll restrain myself today, so please..."

"So quick to beg when you don't get what you want, huh." He pulled his hands back, and Tadashi squirmed. He wanted more of the petting. It's incredibly relaxing. "Shh. If you're so eager, then put your mouth to good use."

The brunet scrambled to obey, licking his lips when he realized that Kozume's pants were already unbuttoned. He bit the zipper and pulled it down, breathing heavily against the black boxers. He pressed kisses against his slowly hardening member, careful not to wet him with his watering mouth.

He was busy gently rubbing his cheek against the growing erection when he felt a tug on his scalp, and he was forced to look up to those cat like eyes boring holes on him. Kozume used his free hand to pry his mouth open, and Tadashi drooled over at the taste of leather gloves. A thumb pushed against his tongue, tilting his head on the side as if examining him.

"We need to stretch your limits against, huh. Looks like Tsukishima and Kuroo spoiled you too much. Shame to see our hardwork going to shit." Their eyes met, and Tadashi shivered at the burning gaze of the man in front of him. "Not on my supervision, Kiyoshi."

"Ah, again?" Akaashi approached the pair, hands warming up a long line of beautiful red rope. He already discarded his school jacket and tie, the first two buttons of his shirt undone. "What do you have in mind for today?"

Kozume released him, removing the spit-smeared glove and plucking his own hair tie and several bobby pins from his jacket pocket.

"Three rounds if Butterfly's still not here by then, whichever position you want to use is fine. I'll get my crop, this bad dog needs some discipline." He gently bounced his thigh, catching Tadashi's attention. "Clothes off, now."

* * *

 

"So."

Kei warily watched the cheery gray haired setter, who walked into the room they booked as if he'd been here a hundred times. Scratch that, given what Kei has suspected, that's probably true.

Suga plopped down on a chair, his school bag dropped beside his feet. He crossed his legs and smiled at Kei, gesturing with his arm for him to take a seat.

"Why are you here, Tsukishima?"

"I could ask you the same," he quipped, walking towards the chair in front of Suga and sitting down. "Why are you here, Suga-san?"

The setter hummed, propping his elbow on the armrest, resting his head on his closed fist. "Well, my friends are staying at this hotel for tonight. We had a get-together plan, so I came here to get them."

"Does your friends include Yamaguchi?"

At this, Suga laughed. "Yamaguchi is my friend, but not the one I'm visiting. What about you? Why are you here?"

He narrowed his eyes, ignoring the last remark. This manner of speaking is closely similar to how Yamaguchi talks. "Who exactly are you visiting?"

"I asked you a question, Tsukishima."

"I don't need to answer you."

Suga blinked, his smile faltering a bit before returning into its former shine. "So am I. And yet I'm answering yours. You do know that I can easily ditched you here, right? I have no obligations to entertain you outside of school activities. But since you looked like you want to ask something, how about an agreement?"

Kei didn't reply, eyes focused on any sign of deception that might appear on the setter's face. But Suga just continued, as if his rudeness is nothing new (it's not).

"I'll be honest with you, and you'll be honest with me. If you lie to me at least once, I'll make sure you'll remember next time not to mess with me."

What.

His sunny smile widened with the visible shudder that wracked the blond's body. "Deal?"

"...fine. I'm following Yamaguchi."

"Why?"

"I... I heard he's meeting with someone." That sounded absolutely lame, what the fuck. But if Suga's not going to give complete details, then he's going to play the same game.

"And this is your business in what way?"

Kei felt his mood sour. "What kind of question is that? Am I not allowed to worry about him?"

"Answer my question, Tsukishima." The tone of his voice reminded him of his mother when exasperated.

But there's nothing to say. Kei is fully aware he's sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. His worry over Yamaguchi is just a part of it, and even then, if he did get his answers, what would he do?

Suga smirked at him. "It's fine to say you're jealous, you know. I don't really care."

"I just want to make sure he's safe, what the fuck."

"Sure, Tsukishima. Keep telling yourself that."

The blond straightened up, ignoring the jab. "I'm going to ask my own questions now. Did you know that Yamaguchi's a camwhore?"

"Yeah, I do."

He felt his heart beat faster. Someone who has answers. "Are you... are you the senpai on his videos?"

At the mention of the title, Suga's smile turned downright naughty, and his entire demeanor changed in an instant. It's like flipping a goddamn switch.

"Depends on what video we're talking about."

"T-There's more than one...?"

"More than one senpai? Of course," Suga said offhandedly, as if they're talking about the weather. Kei felt a bit infuriated; Yamaguchi's secrets are important to him, especially ones concerning this topic. "I'm not giving you their names though. That's a violation of my contract with them."

Kei mouthed the word 'contract', the heaviness it left on his tongue disgusting. "Is Yamaguchi also contracted to you?"

"Technically, yes, but I've made a lot of exceptions for him. He's just so special, don't you agree?" Suga nodded, pleased with himself. "He's incredibly sexy, enough to lure out a teenager who's willing to pay the expensive price of his private show."

His eyes widened at that, his entire body freezing.

The setter grinned, uncrossing his legs and shuffling his feet. "Oh, were you going to confess that you paid to see him fuck himself on camera?" He laughed, the sound of it setting off several alarms in Kei's head. "Anyway, it's none of my business what you do with your money. Or Kuroo Tetsurou's money. Even if it's some greasy old pervert, that show was just a disciplinary act. It's nothing intimate."

Kei fell silent, his thoughts racing. He was careful to conceal his identity during the private show, going as far as to erase all of his tracks down to the smallest detail after the whole ordeal. How long has Suga known, and yet remained quiet? Does Yamaguchi know about this? Was this why he was receptive of Kei's advances, and was it the reason he didn't mind Kuroo drooling over him?

_Just a disciplinary act._

The way Suga phrased it, it almost sounds likes nothing he ever did with Yamaguchi will be regarded as serious.

Could it be... that Yamaguchi is just treating this as a game?

Was everything they've had just one-sided?

"You got quiet in there." The setter called out to him, an eyebrow raised. "If you have no more questions, I'm gonna go change clothes then leave."

He curled his hands on his lap. "I know that there are things you're not allowed to disclose but..." He swallowed, staring straight at Suga's eyes. "Please tell me everything you can about Kiyoshi."

It was Suga's turn to look sour. "No way, that's going to be a long talk. I don't have time for that. What will I even get in return? Not getting reported to the authorities?" He lifted a hand and waved at Kei's direction. " Even if you team up with Kuroo, you're outnumbered. One of the most important things I undertake on a contract is protection for the other party and this especially applies to Kiyoshi, which is why I got several eyes following him to make sure he's safe. I'm not operating alone, Tsukishima. I'm not stupid. Although," his smirk returned, and this time its paired with a manic glint in his eyes. "If you're willing to answer more...personal questions, I'll tell you the basics of Kiyoshi's contract."

* * *

 

"On your knees."

Tadashi carefully kneeled down on the soft pillow on the floor. He felt Kozume stand behind him, tying the longer parts of his hair into a small ponytail and pinning the short, wayward ones on the side of his head. Akaashi handed over a black strip of cloth, and he closed his eyes as he was blindfolded.

"Color?" Akaashi asked.

"Green," he quietly answered.

With one of his senses deprived, the brunet focused on the sounds around and sensations on his body. Kozume moved away from him, and a few moments later he could hear the game music coming from his left.

Akaashi looped the rope around his neck, the two ends resting on his front. He loosely twisted it several times, before slipping it beneath him, past his crotch and towards his back. The ends were inserted to the loop on his nape, and pulled up to secure the front piece. He took one of the ends and slipped it on the loose twist he made earlier, repeating it on the other side. Tadashi evened out his breathing, focusing his attention on the feeling of rope coiling around his body, deft hands working with a clear purpose. Akaashi moved to tie a final knot of the harness on his back, before patting his elbow.

"Arms on the back."

He relaxed his shoulders and made sure his back and neck is straight before moving to slightly raise his arms behind him. He felt the rope slip up from under his hands, brought up just a little bit below his shoulders. Akaashi repeated the same motion, the interval between the loops pulling on his arms uniform in length. When he finished tying down to his wrists, Tadashi was breathing heavily. his face flushed.

"Color."

"A-Ah, green..." he sighed, and felt a warm palm running down his front. Fingers snag on his nipple rings, making him gasp and shiver.

"Not too tight?"

"It's f-fine, ahh, please don't stop," he begged.

The raven stood up and walked away from him, presumably to get some more rope. He didn't expect the leather-clad hand that caressed his flushed cheeks, and he inclined his head to follow it. The hand kept moving away from him, so he took a deep breath and carefully crawled towards it, making sure not to lean forward too much in case he lose his balance. When he got away from the pillow, the hand returned to pet him.

"Roll over," Kozume sternly commanded.

Tadashi shifted and squirmed, lowering his head to keep him from tipping ungracefully, until he's lying on his side, the carpeted floor a bit itchy on his skin. He was still trying to catch his breath when the sudden, sharp thwack of the crop hitting the back of his thigh ripped a startled shout from him.

"O-One," he counted. The crop hit his ass next, his body folding from the sting suddenly exploding on his skin, his legs shaking with anticipation. "Two."

Akaashi helped moving him into a more comfortable position, his upper body leaning on the edge of what he assumes is the couch. One of them moved to his feet, holding his legs down before another layer of rope looped around his ankles. Kozume held his chin, thumb brushing against his lower lip.

"I wonder where they broke you," he murmured. Tadashi shakily exhales in a wordless response.

Kozume whispered promises against his skin, before bringing their lips together for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and hey it's my birthday yesterday (depending on the timezone it's prob still 28th somewhere) and the lunar new year! may you have a prosperous year of the cock this 2017 ε=(｡ﾉ･ω･)ﾉ
> 
> (also i lied, this exposition is probably going to be longer than i planned it to be)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE I SWEAR (⊙ꇴ⊙) i'm so sorry for yet another delay aaaaaaa college fucking sucks so bad ugh
> 
> WARNING: this chapter contains edge play and definitely isn't safe for people who've never tried it before. the next few chapter will also feature some weird shit that took some jumping out of my comfort zone to write, but i'll warn y'all here at the notes. 
> 
> and before i get some complaints about the OOC-ness of these characters, keep in mind that my babe yama being a camwhore is already out of his character, there's a reason why they do what they do and make the decisions they make so peace out |ω・）

_ The next few weeks were intensive. _

_ Since he agreed to exchange training with Tsubaki, he had to stay later than most students. He would leave the volleyball clubroom early and go directly to the judo club, where it’s mostly empty. Then, after a few practices on grappling and a little bit about throws, they head out into an open field to practice receives. The fatigue his body must endure is a constant reminder of his on-progress growth, and if Tadashi has to deal with going to bed sore and waking up groggier than usual, he told himself everything will be worth it. _

_ The only thing he felt strained was his relationship with Tsukishima. _

_ The blond had been suspicious of his after-school excursions, but he doesn’t breach the subject. He just gives him a glare every time he stumbles over his steps as he leaves the club, eyebrows pinched.  _

_ Tadashi tried not to analyze it. Of course, Tsukishima wouldn’t understand his need to be like this. But he won’t hold grudges or throw a tantrum over it. He has better things to do. _

_ - _

_ On the second week of his training, Tadashi woke up feeling light-headed. _

_ Everything he did, from breakfast to bath to changing clothes, felt like a dream. There’s a white, hazy edge on his vision, and he wondered if he’s sick. He felt his neck for any increase in temperature, but he only felt the telltale sweat forming in there. _

_ Something’s gonna happen today. _

_ And he wasn’t wrong. _

_ During his morning walk to school, he was stopped by three boys, one of them grabbing him by the collar of his uniform. He looked up to see who it is but for some reason the sun is incredibly bright today, and he could only see heavily shadowed faces. Their voices also sounded so far away from him, words mixing together and sounding like a cacophony of prayers. _

_ He should’ve been alarmed when his reality started to mix with his nightmares. The dynamite fishermen’s faces replaced the boys’, and for some reason he couldn’t understand, there’s a smell of salt and chemical in the air. He was dragged away from the main road to somewhere particularly hidden, and a fist made contact with his face, sending him tumbling down the ground. _

_ He looked down and saw blood staining his uniform.  _

_ Blood? Where did this came from? Why is his head throbbing so bad? _

_ There were harsh shouting coming from above him, but the only thing he could focus on was his hands. He opened and closed them slowly, forcing himself to go back into full consciousness.  _

_ Even if his current state made him somewhat numb to pain, it wasn’t necessarily a good thing. _

_ Someone kicked his side, and he groaned, curling protectively on the ground. He closed his fist, fingernails digging on his palm, concentrating on getting back some feeling on his body. _

_ One of them pulled him up by his hair, and the jolt of pain that rushed to his entire body was enough to trigger a reaction in him, a dynamite stick exploding in water and killing all of his self doubts. _

_ His eyes snapped open and he pushed those hands away, legs maneuvering to propel him up. He collided with two of them, and when they fell on the ground, Tadashi grabbed one of them and looped his arms on their torso, using their forward momentum to cushion his fall and grapple him on the ground. He heard another round of shouts, and he pushed himself up, awkwardly dragging himself towards the voices, hands shooting up to punch whoever is closest to him. _

_ By the time he was finished, his entire uniform is dirty, and there were traces of blood on his fists and face. The three boys were unconscious on the floor, and he gave them one last passive look, before picking up his bag and walking back to the main road. _

_ Tsukishima was at the front gate despite the first ringing of the bell, and despite the kick of instinct to hide himself, he approached the blond, not hiding how dirty he currently is. The taller boy just looked at him up and down, before pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to him. _

_ “Are you okay now?” _

_ “…huh?” _

_ “You’re not… you’re not going to run away after practice now?” _

_ He let out a confused noise, looking up at Tsukishima, who placed his hand on the small of the brunet’s back and ushered him towards the school. _

_ “I’m not sure, Tsukki.” _

_ “But you were able to fight back. It’s what matters, right?” _

_ “Y-You’re not angry?” _

_ He snorted, leading him to the infirmary. “Why would I be? There’s no reason for that.” They stopped in front of the door, and Tadashi relished this feeling of having Tsukishima’s full attention on him. “Though, I’d like it if you tell me what’s up. I don’t like it when you just run off.” _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ “It’s fine. Just get better now, so we can go back to practice later.” _

_ Tadashi smiled despite the pain in his face, and he grabbed the door handle. _

_ “See you later, Tsukki.” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ He might’ve imagined it, but as he stepped into the clinic, he thinks he heard Tsukishima mumble something under his breath. _

_ “You’re really cool, Yamaguchi.” _

* * *

 

 

“Mutt,” Kozume whispered in his ear. “Since you’ve been a bad dog, we’re not going to use toys, okay?”

 

He nodded, and was rewarded with another kiss, this time more burning and wet and surprisingly passionate. He held Tadashi’s chin and forced his mouth open, licking his way in, tongue twining with his. His thumb gently caressed the freckled cheek, before letting it go.

 

Akaashi had managed to tie both of his ankles on a spreader bar while they were busy kissing, forcing his legs open. It wasn't the most compromising position he'd been in, and just remembering how much Akaashi enjoys suspension bondage is enough to make him blush; the ones he'd been subjected to before have been particularly embarrassing.

 

He carefully stretched my feet to see if he can budge it, but this is Akaashi we’re talking about. His obsession with bondage is a bit scary.

 

They both moved him towards the sofa, face and upper body planted on the seat while his rear was lifted up in the air. Kozume traced the dragonfly sleeve with the end of the crop, making the brunet shiver with anticipation.

 

“Color.”

 

“Green.”

 

“Tell me what you want, Kiyoshi.”

 

Tadashi wiggled his hips on his direction, tilting his head to the side. “More, sir. I need more, please give it to me.”

 

The sudden smack on his thigh made him gasp out loud, and he pushed his hips up, wordlessly begging. The next hit was harder, and he heard Kozume click his tongue.

 

“Forgetting something, mutt?”

 

Shit. “F-Four,” he counted, and the next one landed near his tailbone. “Five.”

 

Smack.

 

“I can’t hear you.”

 

“Six!”

 

Hits landed one after another, and the pain spread like wildfire. His voice quivered as he counted, discreetly rubbing his erection on the sofa. He felt several drops of precum run down his reddening thigh, a good evidence on how much he’s currently enjoying everything.

 

He felt his eyes roll back, drool pooling on his lips. The hits were starting to dull out, his mind slowly falling into subspace. He knew this won’t last long; when it comes to Kozume and Akaashi, the plays are much more intense and he’s always forced back into consciousness, whether by some surprise punishment or a sadistic treat they have up on their sleeves. Sugawara knows what limits he likes to stretch, and rarely explores the ones he’s not really into. They only go into deep detail when he’s already relaxed into a state where he’s willing to receive any sort of play from anyone, which makes it the perfect time for live shows.

 

After all, everything the setters from Tokyo do before the live show is _just foreplay_.

 

Tadashi let out another sob as the crop hit his ass, the sting doubling as Kozume deliberately hit the ones he left earlier. He couldn’t remember what’s the next number is supposed to be, mind blanking out after being smothered with the pleasure attacking his heightened senses.

 

He cried out as the leather covered hand fondled his ass, skin screaming in pain as it gets stretched. He felt his cock leak at how turned on he is, rutting mindlessly against the cushion of the sofa.

 

“Color?” Kozume asked against his ear.

 

“Haahh... green, please please more…”

 

“Good.”

 

He heard the blond setter move back, the rustling of fabric not too far away reaching his ears. He wondered what could Akaashi be doing now. Was he just watching, planning what position next he’s going to be put into? He does have a tendency to sit back if it’s not his turn, but just like Kozume, he could get pretty heated over the power Tadashi gives to him.

 

There was a click somewhere, before he smelled something burning. It wasn’t too far away from him.

 

He found out soon enough as the first drop of wax hit his tender skin, the sting exponentially intensifying as it spreads down his ass.

 

“Ahh!!!”

 

“Stay still, mutt.” Several drops landed on the top of his butt, and some were dropped on his thigh. He clenched his muscles on reflex to bear the pain, but the crop hit his side before he could try and squirm away. “Relax.”

 

Tadashi tried his best, but the overwhelming heat on his sensitive skin didn’t help the uncontrollable trembling of his entire body. Kozume dropped some on his fingers to keep him grounded, before dripping some more on his thigh. And then he proceed to spread it around, massaging the wax while it cool on his skin. The freckled boy wailed at how painful it is, tears prickling his eyes as he lay down bound and helpless.

 

“P-Please, sir...”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Cum… I want to cum, please. Sir, please let me cum, ahhh-!”

 

His string of pleas were interrupted as he felt something slowly penetrate him, the shape a bit unnatural. It’s definitely cylindrical, but he couldn’t figure out what it could be. It’s not a finger, but maybe some other object-

 

He froze as he finally understood, a pathetic gurgle leaving his throat at the realization.

 

The candle…inside him…

 

“Ah, if you move too much you’ll get burned.”

 

Tadashi felt his heartbeat go erratic, the reflex to get away from danger fighting the bonds placed on him. The rush of adrenaline drove him to try and break away, _too exposed, too risky, too arousing-_

 

If he wasn’t crying before, he definitely is now.

 

He needed to stop, this is too much, _senpai, senpai help me-_

 

“Y-Yellow! Please, please!”

 

The candle was pulled out in an instant, and Kozume loomed over him, kneeling on the sofa and wrapping an arm around him.

 

“Can you take more? Just a little bit, don’t worry, you’re allowed to cum.”

 

“S-Sir, please...”

 

“Mhm, here,” The leather glove felt heavenly on his aching cock, gentle strokes pushing him to the brink. Kozume didn’t stop massaging the wax until it hardened from the air, and carefully peeled it off. Tadashi felt lips pressing on his shoulder, up to his nape, and to his ear. He felt more tears soak on blindfold, coherence dripping away like wax on his body.

 

_More, more, more..._

 

“Come for me, Kiyoshi.”

  
A low moan of surrender is all he managed to get out as his body obeyed the command, submissive to the core of his being.

 

* * *

 

 

"Aside from what happened last training camp, did you have sex with Yamaguchi before that?"

 

Kei gulped. He didn't anticipate the questions to be this personal. "...Yes."

 

Suga hummed. "That's to be expected. Did you at least use protection?"

 

He thought back to the hazy morning he kissed Yamaguchi for the first time, which dissolved into something more heated. Now that he thought about it, they didn't actually use a condom. Yamaguchi has lube with him, but that's all he offered. "Um... uh..."

 

"Wait, you... you guys didn't...?" At the hesitant shake of his head, Suga frowned at him, and he could feel the disappointment radiating from him. "I thought that was common sense! As his precious senpai I'm offended that you carelessly took my kouhai's virginity like that."

 

"What... virginity? I thought you'd already have...?"

 

"Fucked him? Not really. He said he wanted to save it for someone special, and since he's been gushing about ever since you two signed up for volleyball, I already knew he wants to lose it to you. Don't know why he let Kuroo do him, but I guess it's mostly on the heat of the moment decision."

 

Yeah, that's a pretty accurate description of that night. Kei looked away. "I'm sorry, I'll be careful next time."

 

"You better be. So, how was it?"

 

He blanched at the question. "What exactly do you want me to say? I loved it, he's so hot, I definitely want a round two?"

 

Suga laughed at him. "Sorry, I'm just a teeny bit jealous. Anyway, since you know about his camwhoring, how many videos have you watched?"

 

"A-All of them."

 

"Wow," The setter grinned. "Must have been a wonderful night for you."

 

"Thanks."

 

"Hm. I want to show you something, but it's going to take at least thirty minutes to finish." He stood up picked his bag up. "I'll go get changed, but I'll leave the door open. Go ahead and ask your questions."

Kei watched him stepped in the bathroom, and wondered which questions he should ask first. Suga said he could ask about the basics of the contract, so maybe he could start with that.

 

Before he could open his mouth, he felt his phone vibrate on his pocket.

  


Received 19:12

Sender: Kuroo Tetsurou (kuroo_tetsurou091@yahoo.co.jp)

Subject: (None)

Body:

 

there's a new blog post saying there's a live show tonight

\-- end of message --

  


He tightened his grip on his phone.

 

“Suga-san.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Is there going to be a live show tonight?”

 

“Oh, yes. How did you know that?”

 

Kei eyed the message, licking his lips as he thought of a response.

 

Received 19:13

Sender: Tsukishima (tsukishima_tk@excite.co.jp)

Subject: Re:

Body:

 

I know.

  
\-- end of message --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm pretty sure when u download works as pdf/epub the end notes are not included (minus the first chapter's end notes) so imma use this to say something
> 
> i really have no excuse for the lack of updates, but these past 2 weeks taught me something: if you're going to have a chance to decide to pick yourself over others, always choose you. at the end people will be willing to fuck you over and really there will be no one but you who you can rely on. this isn't even about romance shit, this is about life decisions minus the endorphin.
> 
> and if ever you took some emotional damage, give yourself a max of one day to wallow in self-pity before fixing your life. 
> 
> (also ya know that tip about masturbating before making a decision? a nap works wonders too)
> 
> either way y'all are amazing for reading this horribly organized story, thank you for always reading (•ө•)♡


End file.
